The Time Between
by Aurenia
Summary: Sequel to Forget Me, Remember Voss. What happens to the time between when all is lost and when all is regained. Vector Hyluss has witnessed the possible death of his mate Rey'elle and must find some way to deal with the loss while continuing serving the empire. The time between can be agonizing, even bittersweet and takes Vector to places he never thought to face again.
1. Chapter 1

The Time Between

Chapter One

Vector watched the rear view of the ship on the monitor and witnessed everything he held most dear explode in blinding white light. Her song crescendoed into a deafening shriek before going silent and the weight of despair and disbelief drove him to his knees. His arms hung limply at his sides and his chin sank to his chest as he felt the Phantom jump to hyperspace.

She had been cruelly ripped from his life for the second time but this was different. Before, when Serevin had taken her, hope had clung to him like a protective cloak. But now, he was a lost child, groping in the dark, seeking the light of her aura and being answered by a void that gripped his heart. Not even the nest could reach him through the desolation.

His blood thundered in his ears, he couldn't breathe and there was no spit in his mouth, he could not swallow. He was so very cold, his muscles contracted as he shivered and then he heard a voice, from far away, "Come on, Vector." His face stung from the slap.

Reality tilted and suddenly snapped back into clarity, like something elastic stretched to the limit and then lot go. He saw the hand come at his face again and caught it in mid swing, giving the arm a painful twist as he looked up into the face of Kaliyo.

"Never strike us again."

Frowning and rubbing her arm, Kaliyo responded. "Like I care, snap the hell out of it, Vector, we need you right now, we can mourn later."

Mourn, death, finality, alone, the words assaulted his mind like a cudgel, blow after blow and he could not silence them, he could find no peace. "Leave us be, you will find no aid here."

Vector struggled to his feet, teetering on legs that shook. Dr. Lokin reached out to steady him as he took the few steps to the co-pilot seat and sank into the cushions. He leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes, seeing nothing but her face and the white light that engulfed it.

"Pull yourself together, man," entreated Lokin.

"We are empty, doctor, there are no pieces to reassemble."

Kaliyo snorted, "That's bullshit and you know it, Vector. She wanted us to go back to Imperial space and tell them what was coming. I personally don't give a crap, but she would expect it of you. Don't you dare let her down."

"Give him some space, Kaliyo," said Lokin. "He will eventually do the right thing, he always does."

' _He always does, he always does'_ the words rotated round and round his brain, ' _the right thing, the right thing'_ , he could no longer grasp the meaning, he inhaled deeply and smelled her scent on his clothes as his mind wandered back to the last time he saw her.

Darth Marr had summoned all of his allies, both Republic and Imperial, to hunt down a new force that was decimating remote colonies and outposts along the border of wild space. The attack on Korriban was the last goading factor that forced Darth Marr into action.

The emperor had already fled after consuming every living thing on Ziost and now there was this new threat to both factions and Marr sensed the involvement of the emperor at the center of it all.

Rey'elle was a ghost as far as sith intelligence was concerned, a blip, answering solely to her own sense of priorities. However, after Yavin 4, her presence carried more weight and her loyalty to the empire dictated that she assist Darth Marr with his hunt.

They had docked with Marr's Terminus class destroyer, the _Agrona_ , just inside wild space and Vector had accompanied her through the airlock before she sent him back to the ship to assist Kaliyo with refueling and resupply.

They had stopped just outside the entrance and he had pulled her close, "please, love, let us stay at our rightful place by your side. There is something here that bothers us."

She had hooked her arms around his neck, "nonsense, Vector, what safer place than Marr's flagship. I will be fine and I won't be long, I need you to assist Kaliyo and make sure the ship is ready when I return."

He had kissed her, holding his lips to hers as long as he could until the door slid open and he was forced to let her go. He stood watching her retreating back until the door closed and he headed back to the Phantom as she had instructed.

The Eternal Fleet had come out of hyperspace soon after that with so many ships, they filled the cockpit window. The airlock had been damaged in the initial attack and he could not get to her without breaking the safety seals on the Phantom's hatch which would have killed everyone on board. The docking clamps had been damaged as well and Kaliyo could not release them from the Phantom's controls.

He recalled their last conversation as Rey'elle had released the docking clamps from inside Marr's ship. "If you see an opening, take it. Someone has to make it back to the empire."

Kaliyo had replied, "are you joking? You want us to ditch you?"

"I won't be far behind."

Vector's last words to her were, "We will hold you to that, my love." and then the comms went dead.

He replayed it all again, in his mind, slowing everything down to a crawl. There had been escape pods, perhaps she had managed to escape after all, but he had not detected her aura.

He had watched Marr's flagship split in two, bodies had been flushed out into space, he had seen the miniscule forms floating in the vacuum. Then the reactors had exploded, the flash was blinding, the colors changing from red to yellow to purest white. A corona of energy pulsed from the ship like ripples in a pond and then Kaliyo had made the jump. He rewound the scene again and again, replaying it over and over and coming to the same conclusion, she was gone, his truest and only love was gone.

He opened himself at last to the nest and they gave him strength and courage but he found no solace. They understood the loss but not the profound pain and suffering he endured over one individual life. They could not heal the gaping wound at the center of his existence.

Vector struggled out of the chair and prepared to leave the cockpit. "Let us know when we are within communications range to send a message to Minister Beniko. We will be in our quarters."

The ship was so cold now without her warmth and light. Vector hardly remembered walking to their cabin until he shut the door. Her scent permeated the room and he half expected to see her lying in their bed waiting for him, but it was as empty as he felt.

He sat down on the edge of the bed to take his boots off and noticed her datapad lying at the foot on her side. He picked it up, took it out of sleep mode and it opened to page 164 of one of those cheap romance novels she had become addicted to after Illum.

He glanced at the top and saw the title: ' _Secrets of the Rose'_. He rolled his eyes as a rueful smile played along his lips. The books seemed to offer her an escape from her everyday life and even initiated some very unexpected and enjoyable romantic interludes.

He recalled one time when she wanted him to try some impossible position that threw his back into such terrible muscle spasms he thought he would never walk again. Her laughter was infectious as she massaged the pain away, he remembered the sound and the softness of her hands.

He could feel the anger of her loss rise like molten lava and laid the datapad back down before he threw the damnable thing against the wall, he simply could not stand losing one more thing that was a link to her.

His love for Rey'elle had restored more and more of his humanity, he had become less joiner and more man which returned emotions he had thought long lost. He felt anger, jealousy, heartbreak, fear and he had learned, on Voss, that he was no longer beyond tears. He finished removing his armor, crawled into bed, pulled her pillow to his chest and quietly wept while the nest sang him to sleep with sad, sweet songs.

He did not know how long he slept since the nest kept away any nightmares or dreams that may have interrupted the welcome oblivion that engulfed him. Only the hateful sound of someone pounding on his door pulled him from that well of forgetfulness he never wanted to leave.

He was stiff as he moved her pillow aside and struggled to sit up. His mouth was dry and his bladder full, he ran his hand over his face, stubble scraped his fingertips.

The pounding continued. "Yes?" he growled.

"We just dropped out of hyperspace near Bakura, Vector. We will require refueling and you can contact the Minister now."

"Give us a few minutes, Dr. Lokin."

"Of course, my boy, but don't take too long."

The refresher offered no respite from the memories. He could almost see her naked form through the shower glass, or standing in front of the mirror putting finishing touches on her makeup. The whole ship was like a vault of her ghost peeking out from every nook and cranny.

His reflection peered back at him, gaunt, strained, broken and accusatory. She would want him to go on but left him ill equipped to do so. On Hoth he had learned how to die for her, every day he learned how to live for her, but nothing had taught him how to live without her.

He raised his fist and slammed it against the mirror, creating tiny fissures that spread from the point of impact. Blood dripped from his knuckles into the sink and the remote, burning pain in his hand dropped him back into this hell that he must now face alone.

He washed the blood away, cleaned his teeth, ran a comb through his hair and went back into the bedroom to get dressed. He would endure but he would never be the same.

"About damned time," Kaliyo chided as Vector walked into the common room.

Vector didn't even grace her with a look as he went to the holo terminal and activated the code for Sith Intelligence. He buried his emotions, became Dawn Herald because he knew he would break just mentioning her and he could not afford the luxury of grief right now.

It took a few minutes for the connection to go through and the image of a young man in imperial uniform to appear.

Vector did not wait for a greeting. "This is Vector Hyluss calling for Minister Lana Beniko. We have vital information that she will want to hear regarding Darth Marr and the former agent known as Cipher 9. Do not keep us waiting."

"Minister Beniko is currently in a meeting, perhaps I can….."

"No, you cannot. Interrupt her meeting or she will have your head. We doubt she will have much patience once she hears what we have to say."

"Y-yes sir. She will be with you shortly."

Vector began to pace, he was impatient to get back to their previous position to search for Rey'elle. That objective alone was paramount in his mind and nothing else mattered.

Raina Temple's voice came from the cockpit. "Vector, I am going to take us in to Salis D'aar spaceport for refueling. There was no time at Darth Marr's destroyer."

"We refuel, then we leave. How are supplies?"

"Sufficient for a while, perhaps six weeks or so."

"You know what to do, Temple."

At last, the image of a woman with shoulder length blond hair wearing a uniform of sorts but with a cape appeared. Vector stopped pacing and stood in front of the image, with his hands locked behind his back. His face was unreadable.

"Ambassador Hyluss, I understand you have some data for me? Important enough to pull me out of a meeting, no less. Well, let's have it."

"Just Vector will do, Minister. We have come to tell you of the destruction of Darth Marr's flagship and we presume all are dead except those that could get away in escape pods. We also assume the worst, that Darth Marr and the previous agent known as Cipher 9 are among the dead."

"And when did this happen, exactly?"

"A little over two days ago. We can send the coordinates if you like."

Beniko turned her head to give an order, presumably to an underling, before addressing Vector again.

"I felt nothing to substantiate this, Vector. The death of such a powerful sith as Darth Marr would surely have made an announcement through the force, and no one on the council has reported any such ripple either. Are you quite sure of your facts?"

He narrowed his eyes as he responded. "Minister Beniko, we do not entertain falsehoods nor fabrications. We, as well as the remainder of this crew, witnessed this first hand. A fleet of hundreds, perhaps thousands of ships came out of hyperspace almost on top of us.

"They opened fire immediately, not even giving the courtesy of a hail. The configuration of the ships matches those reported bombarding the empire's remote outposts and then Korriban. Whoever they are, Minister, they are coming, and hell is coming with them."

The minister turned her head again, then back to Vector. "We are unable to raise the _Agrona_ so this may bear looking into. Darth Marr was traveling with a small group of ships to the rendezvous point in wild space, do you think any of them made it?"

"When we arrived, we saw perhaps eight ships, including Darth Marr's. There were a couple of Republic Thrantas, a couple of Imperial Gages and maybe three assault transports. We doubt any survived, and since you have not received word from anyone but us, that would prove our analysis correct."

"You and the remainder of your crew will return to Dromund Kaas, of course, for debrief and reassignment. You have a varied crew of useful skills and we may have need of your ambassadorial talents if what you say is true."

"We have not worn the mantle of ambassador for a very long time and we doubt that we still have the finesse required, therefore, we will return to the sight of the explosion and continue our search."

Benikos voice hardened as she spoke. "Your first priority is the empire."

Vector's voice left nothing to misinterpretation. "With all due respect, minister, our first priority is Rey'elle."

"You _will_ comply with the empire's wishes and best interests, Vector."

"Again we decline, but do feel free to try and hunt us down, if you have the time and the resources. We highly doubt you will have either to squander. And, if we were you, we would put any nearby transports on alert to monitor for homing beacons from those escape pod death traps. We will send the coordinates. Vector out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Vector placed his palms on the holo terminal and leaned forward on his arms, his head down and eyes closed. A great sigh left his lungs before he heaved himself upright to face the crew, even Scorpio was present.

"She said that no one had detected Darth Marr's death, which means that if he is still alive, then Rey'elle could be also. We must make haste to return and search for her."

Scorpio spoke for the first time. "There is a high probability that if they did survive, they are either living on borrowed time or have been captured. Your assessment may be hopeful but not prudent, the numbers are not in her favor."

Vector turned to Scorpio's dispassionate face. "Prudent or not, search, we will. We suggest you use that great intellect of yours to monitor transmissions, look for patterns, or do a calculation that, for once, doesn't annoy the shit out of everyone."

"Wishful thinking and childish emotion will not change the outcome, but I will comply."

Vector turned to Raina next. "How long until the refuel is complete?"

"Another two hours at least. We are fortunate that Bakura is, currently, not under Republic control. They are an independent democratic society not aligned with any faction at the moment. There is a cantina not far from here. Might I suggest that a few of us go and check with some of the locals to see if we can glean any information about this new fleet?"

"Good idea, Raina. You go and take Dr. Lokin with you."

"Why Lokin?" pouted Kaliyo.

"Because we can trust him to stay out of trouble, a talent you have yet to develop. We need information, not entanglements with local law enforcement."

" _Fine,"_ she spat as she left the room.

* * *

"I am so relieved that Vector did not saddle me with Kaliyo," said Raina as she and Lokin walked out of the hangar.

"So am I, my dear. I know, first hand, how unpredictable she can be. She is pure survival instinct and adrenalin mixed with a cunning mind, a dangerous combination. Plus I believe she was born without a conscience, if such a thing can be. I think our agent is the closest thing she ever had to a friend and I dread what she will become without her guidance."

Raina glanced sidelong at Lokin's face. "Oh, I am sorry, doctor, I forgot about your relationship with her."

"Not to worry," he laughed. "I never expected any permanence from our little tryst. Kaliyo is not built for anything long lasting, and perhaps neither am I. We tested each other's limits and parted before any damage could be done. I look back on it now as an experiment, a very satisfying experiment."

The cantina was small, likely designed for spacer traffic and an after work hangout for spaceport employees. Raina and Lokin walked up to the bar and were greeted by the bartender.

"So, what can I get you folks? We don't get much from the core worlds but we have a nice local ale and wine."

Lokin turned to Raina for a moment, then replied, "I'll have the ale, and the lady will have a glass of wine."

Lokin took a sip of the ale the barkeep set in front of him, it was a little bland for his taste, but he still complimented the drink. He turned slightly on the stool and scanned the room, not many people were present, likely due to the hour.

"So, you guys just passing through?" asked the barkeep, trying to be congenial.

"Stopped for a refuel, but we are looking to expand trade into wild space. Spacecraft technology to be more specific."

"Won't find much of that here on Bakura. Closest thing we have to tech is the repulsorlift coil factory, we import most of what we need, tech wise."

"I see," said Lokin. "We have heard rumors of a large fleet that prowls these sectors and were hoping that we might gain access to new technology, if the rumors are true, of course."

The bartender laughed. "You mean the 'ghost fleet'? We hear about it from spacers and freighter pilots from time to time, but we ain't never seen such a thing on Bakura. It's mostly just bullshit tales from someone who's had too much to drink or trying to get female company for the night. I wouldn't put much stock in it, if I were you."

"That's what we were afraid of, sorry to say," said Lokin as he and Raina got up to leave. He slid enough credits to pay for the drinks, plus a little extra and they walked toward the exit.

They were barely out of the cantina when they heard someone hailing them. "Hey, hey you! I seen that fleet once."

Lokin and Raina turned around to face a small thin man in spacer garb. His sandy hair was greasy and he had a scar that ran across his nose and onto his cheek. His pale blue eyes seemed twitchy, which put them both on alert, but they wanted to hear what he had to say nonetheless.

"Do tell," said Lokin. "And just how much will you want for this tale of yours?"

"Umm, just enough for a drink or two, I don't want no trouble."

"Please, regale us with your story. You will get your credits if the tale is worthwhile."

"Uh, ok. It was a few months ago. I had dropped out of hyperspace a few thousand parsecs from Bakura to fix a burned out wiring harness that would have caused some serious problems with my sublights. Anyway, there in the distance I saw them. So many ships they blocked out the stars behind them, then they were just gone, disappeared like ghosts.

"Big things they were, weird configuration, all in perfect formation like nothing human was at the controls. Gave me the creeps, I tell ya. Ain't nothin' I ever want to see again."

"Any idea where they came from or went back to?" asked Raina.

"No, ma'am," he said as he shuffled from foot to foot. "Who would have the resources to even build something like that?"

"Who indeed?" pondered Lokin as he pressed a twenty credit chip into the spacer's hand.

"We'd better get back to the ship or Vector will be furious," said Raina.

"I expect we will be seeing a lot of that from him."

"I worry about him more than any of the rest of us."

"As do I, Raina, as do I."

* * *

Vector was pacing again when Raina and Lokin entered the ship. He stopped when they approached.

"Well, did you learn anything?"

"Nothing beyond the fact that the fleet exists. On Bakura, at least, it has been relegated to a ghost tale, however, we did speak with a spacer who had seen it, but only briefly. He has no idea where it hails from nor its destination."

Vector rubbed his forehead. "We are no worse off than where we began but no better either. The refueling is completed and the bill paid. Raina, if you would, please take us away from here and back to our previous position, we have little time to waste."

Raina nodded and proceeded to the cockpit. They felt the repulsorlifts engage and the slight drag of gravity as the Phantom eased out of the spaceport and began its ascent into the sky.

Vector was about to leave when Lokin grabbed his arm. "How are you doing? Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Membrosia will sustain us, doctor, we have little appetite for anything else."

"Only part of an answer, Vector. How are you doing?"

Vector looked at him with those bottomless black orbs. "We dare not speak of other things. We will do what must be done and face the future as it presents itself. We have nothing but tenuous hope and memories now."

He disengaged Lokin's hand and headed toward the cargo hold where he would spend most of the next two days practicing with his staff to the point of exhaustion, only to rest a while and start all over again.

They exited hyperspace amid giant chunks of debris left by the destruction of Marr's destroyer and the other vessels. Raina cut immediately to booster rockets to navigate through the huge pieces of torn metal that floated all around, each rotating slowly but dead nonetheless.

Tiny pieces of debris pinged off the hull and twice a body somersaulted toward them, limbs frozen akimbo, mouths locked in a silent scream and slid over the cockpit window. A terrible reminder that space is a lonely place to die and kills with equal aplomb.

They scanned for lifesigns and any signs of the escape pods, monitoring wideband frequencies for any indication of life. They found two damaged escape pods and docked carefully with each, sending 2VR8 inside to scout, and although there were bodies on board, none were Rey'elle.

They had been searching for nearly two days, going in a grid pattern with agonizing slowness until they were nearly outside the area of debris. Kaliyo had taken over the controls and Raina was exiting the cockpit, when suddenly she grabbed the door frame to keep herself from falling. She had paled beneath her dark complexion and Vector moved to steady her.

"What is it Raina?"

"Just a dizzy spell, probably over tired, I'll be fine."

"Come with us," said Vector as he took her arm and helped her to the crew quarters, shutting the door as they entered.

"Raina, we know about you and the force. Please tell us what actually happened."

"She told you? I cannot believe she would break such a confidence with me."

"It was so we could help protect you if needed, Raina. We would never divulge your secret and we believe you know us well enough by now to understand this. Please, it could be important."

Raina sighed and sat on the edge of her bunk, still visibly shaken. "My force abilities are meager at best, but even I felt this. Someone of immense power has passed beyond the veil and the ripple was unmistakable."

"Do you know who it could have been?" asked Vector.

"I am not strong enough in the force to determine who. I am sorry."

"We must contact Minister Beniko with all due haste. She will know."

Vector left Raina and punched in the code to connect to Sith Intelligence. He would let it chime on their end until someone picked up, even if it took all day.

At last the same young man picked up on the other end. "Ah, Mr. Hyluss. Minister Beniko is unavailable at the moment, I'm afraid. I am not in a position to divulge any further information. Perhaps if you tried again later?"

Vector struggled to keep his voice level. "Later will not do. We have had an occurrence here that requires we contact her. I assure you, we will not take much of her time."

"Very well, let me see what I can do."

Several minutes passed before the image of Lana Beniko appeared. "Be quick, Vector. I have no time, too much is happening."

"We felt a change, Minister Beniko. Something very strong, we assume you have felt something also?"

"I did not realize joiners were force sensitive."

"We are not, but we do listen to the universe and the song has changed, something monumental has occurred," Vector lied.

"We felt the passing of Darth Marr. The ripple was very strong and there is no doubt that he is dead. Too many things are happening for me to spend any more time on this. They have already begun to engage our forces and we are not doing well.

"I must go, but I do request, again, that you and your crew return to Dromund Kaas. There will be no repercussions for your previous insubordinate action. We will have need of every able bodied person if we hope to stem the tide. Beniko out."

The confirmation of Marr's passing did nothing to ease Vector's already tortured mind. He stood by the terminal, unable to speak, while the inevitability of Rey'elle's death crashed against him again, drowning him anew in despair.

"Vector?" Kaliyo called from the cockpit. "What do you want me to do now? We are well outside the debris field."

Vector was replaying the scene of Marr's exploding ship again in his head, trying to see it from any angle that would reignite just the tiniest flicker of hope, and it always ended the same way with the white light and the end of her song.

Dr. Lokin placed his hand on Vector's arm, interrupting his thoughts. "Vector, what do we do? We cannot stay here forever and search in the same area indefinitely."

Vector delayed his analysis long enough to respond. "Doctor, it was approximately six days from the time Marr's ship exploded until his death was sensed. That means that he _was_ taken prisoner, for a time, and a ship can travel tens of thousands of parsecs in five or six days.

"The problem is that we do not have a direction to follow, it could take months or years to find out where, since wild space is basically unexplored and unmapped. It would take another expeditionary foray into this region and we all saw how that ended.

"If Rey'elle is still alive, she is here, somewhere and we may never find her. We must wait for more information. Kaliyo, we will sweep the debris one more time, then go back to Dromund Kaas. It will be a long journey from this end of the galaxy back to sith space."

"Are you sure, my boy? How do we know we won't be arrested on sight?" asked Lokin.

"Because Beniko didn't ask us to trust her, she simply stated fact. We see no other avenue open to us, and though it tests our soul, it seems we must abandon our search for Rey'elle, for now, but we will never give up until we either hold her again or lay her bones to rest."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The journey from wild space to Dromund Kaas was lengthy and nerve wracking for everyone, only Scorpio seemed unaffected by the mood of the crew. Vector either sequestered himself in his cabin or prowled the small interior of the Phantom as if he expected Rey'elle to form out of thin air. Kaliyo and Raina took turns in the cockpit and Lokin spent most of his time in the med bay. No one spoke much.

Raina was already broadcasting their transponder code as they came out of hyperspace over Dromund Kaas, the orbit above the planet was filled with destroyers and dreadnoughts creating a barrier of metal teeth. No one in recent times had seen this extent of military buildup around their capital world.

"This is going to be bad, real bad," observed Raina.

"We suppose we shall find out soon enough," said Vector as Raina took them into the spaceport.

As Vector prepared to leave, he asked Raina and Lokin to remain on the ship along with Scorpio. He would take Kaliyo with him as an observer, she was to remain quiet, but she had an uncanny knack of being able to separate bullshit from truth which might come in handy.

On their way to the taxi terminal, Vector and Kaliyo had to stop several times to let columns of imperial soldiers march by, either just patrolling the city or on their way to transports waiting in orbit.

Vector felt very much out of his element and wished with all his heart that Rey'elle were here to help him navigate what he was about to citadel loomed in the distance, containing the office of the newly appointed Minister. He was more warrior now than ambassador and wondered if he still had enough of his old self to avoid the pitfalls of sith intelligence.

Everything was hushed as he and Kaliyo entered the arched doorway leading to various rooms within the intelligence sector. They took the second hallway on the right, being stopped by one of two guards stationed outside the entrance to the Minister's private complex. The guard motioned them through once he had received clearance via his comlink.

The young officer from the holocalls met them as they entered the central hub area that Vector recalled from his visits with Rey'elle. Everything he encountered reminded him of her and even off ship her spectre haunted him and he could swear he caught glimpses of her out of the corner of his eye. He fought to steel himself against the memories as the officer approached.

"Mr. Hyluss. I am agent Sondal, your liaison to Minister Beniko during your stay on Dromund Kaas. Please follow me to the Minister's office, she is currently in a meeting but should be here shortly."

Sondal led them up a short flight of steps and down another hallway to the right where they entered the inner sanctum of Sith Intelligence. Vector recalled the desk and the array of monitors around the wall and he half expected to see the man known as 'Keeper' who was later promoted to Minister. He also recalled 'Watcher Two', Rey'elle's handler. He had seen neither since Tenebrous.

Much had changed since the dissolution of Imperial Intelligence and neither he nor Rey'elle ever knew for sure if the previous Minister had been arrested, retired or was dead. The letters from Terminis had done little to allay the fear that he was either in prison or had a death sentence looming over his head.

He and Kaliyo took a seat in the chairs facing the desk and declined the refreshment Sondal offered before he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

To their left was a window made of one way transparisteel, giving the Minister an unobstructed view of the hub. Vector watched as people worked at their terminals or walked back and forth carrying datapads and data crystals, sometimes stopping to trade information. He remembered Rey'elle sitting in the very chair he occupied while he stood sentry at her back and…..

' _Dammit!,_ ' he thought. ' _We have to stop doing that or it is going to drive us crazy'._

He felt as if he were suffocating in the past, it was inescapable and any diversion would be welcome. As if in answer to his silent plea, both he and Kaliyo stood and turned as Minister Beniko opened the door and entered the room in quite a state of agitation.

"Bloody hell!," she exclaimed as she stormed forward toward her desk noticing her company at the last minute.

"I beg your pardon for my outburst, Vector, isn't it? Please sit, we have much to discuss."

Beniko called her attache to order some caf and two cups along with a glass of water for Vector before sitting down in her seat, observing them from behind her desk.

She waited for the refreshments to be delivered, poured herself and Kaliyo a cup of caf and handed the water glass to Vector. She took a sip, set her cup down and began.

"I am very disheartened to hear about Rey'elle, her assistance would have been invaluable at this time and I have no idea what we will do without the guidance of Darth Marr, one of the only voices of reason in the whole empire and a brilliant strategist. Are you aware of what's happening?"

"We are only aware of the great fleet that destroyed Darth Marr's ship and of the military buildup we see around Dromund Kaas. Although, we must question why you would divulge any information to us at all," said Vector.

"Because you were there on Yavin 4 when we fought Revan and you were there on Ziost when the emperor devoured an entire world. I would like to believe that you might offer some insight and I also know that Rey'elle trusted you with her life and her secrets."

"Not every secret," countered Vector. "There are things that she never told us and we preferred not to know."

"I see. The truth is, Vector, this enemy has invaded and they are everywhere at once. They openly attack our fleets and none have survived that have engaged them. Twice, they were almost beaten back and they destroyed themselves with the power of a supernova, wiping themselves out as well our ships and any planet that was within range. Only our vessels enhanced by isotope-5 can outrun them but even they can not bear the brunt of an open assault.

"They are attacking the Republic as well, using the same tactics and they have begun to either destroy, disable or blockade all of our shipyards. We cannot even recoup our losses or hope for reinforcements."

"Have they invaded any planets yet or given any terms?" asked Vector.

"That is the odd part, they say nothing, demand nothing, they just destroy and move on."

"And what does the Dark Council advise?" Vector inquired.

"The Dark Council," Beniko scoffed. "Only Darth Vowrawn and Nox seem to have any clue as to the enormity of what we face. Even now, the rest want to push the advantage against the Republic, fight a war on two fronts. A war we are losing on one front alone.

"Aruk is so bound by dogma he refuses to see the truth. Mortis is divided between the two schools of thought and will not make a stand for either. Ravage sees this as a chance to further sith expansion into Republic space, and Rictus and Acina believe our knowledge of ancient powers and horrors coupled with our technology will save us.

"Vowrawn and Nox cannot outvote the rest and so they sit in deadlock while our losses continue. Without Marr, I fear what will become of us all."

"Then what do you expect of us, Minister?" asked Vector.

"I had thought to have you all reassigned, however, it might be more advantageous to keep your little band together. You could keep the Phantom, perhaps find some way to board one of those vessels, bring us intel, monitor what you see and hear and report back," Beniko answered.

Vector sat silent for a few minutes, deep in thought. "Perhaps it might be better if we split up, eyes and ears in more sectors of space. You could reassign Temple to the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force on Hoth, she is known by them and she could report directly to you. Kaliyo, might serve better on Nar Shaddaa. She is quite adept at traversing the various elements at play there including the gangs and Hutts, she would be a valuable asset in that venue."

Vector ignored Kaliyo's snort and continued. "Doctor Lokin and Scorpio would stay with us aboard the ship. Their analytical minds would be very useful in separating the dross from anything of value."

"And what of the Killiks?" queried Beniko. "What can they offer as part of the empire they were so anxious to join?"

"We will go to Alderaan and speak with the hive on the empire's behalf, but we cannot predict what the response may be and Oroboro does not speak for every hive."

Beniko tapped on her commlink. "Yes, understood, I will send him right away."

Vector sat straighter in his chair while Minister Beniko relayed the message. "It seems that Darth Vowrawn and Darth Nox wish to speak with you in Nox' private chambers. They asked that you go alone. Be careful Vector, no one is more cunning than Vowrawn or more incendiary than Nox."

She rose from her chair. "I have many other things to attend to and no time for any of them. I assume you can see yourselves out?"

Vector stood as well, and gave a slight bow to Beniko then he and Kaliyo left the sith intelligence sector. Vector needed to proceed to the Sith enclave and he sent Kaliyo back to the ship to help Raina and Lokin get the ship ready to leave. He noted Kaliyo's sour look and knew that there would be a lively discussion when he returned to the Phantom.

The drizzle had turned into rain as Vector proceeded along the walkway, the wind increased and lightning fingers drew ominous pictures across the clouds. Thunder boomed like artillery fire, shaking the duracrete beneath his boots then receding into the distance. Dromund Kaas on a good day, sometimes it was worse and he was thankful for the partial cover of the half canopy as he strode forward.

He was met by one of Nox' servants at the doorway into the sith enclave, it was cold outside, it was colder in here, he observed as he followed the slight woman down winding hallways and then onto an elevator that descended several floors. If there was a hell, this must be one of its annexes, Vector thought as the elevator stopped and the door slid open.

He was led down a short, carpeted hallway to a set of thick double doors, which the servant opened and ushered him inside. At the end of the room was a setting with two chairs and a sofa, all covered with rich velvet and arranged in a semi-circle around a circular glass coffee table. The wall contained a stone fireplace with a crackling fire, the other gray walls were adorned with tapestries depicting different scenes of battle and pedestals stood scattered about with artifacts and holocrons set upon their marble tops.

As he set foot on the carpet runner leading to the seating arrangement, an elderly pureblood and Darth Nox stood to greet him. He remembered Nox from their meeting on her ship before Illum. The pureblood was wearing traditional red and black sith robes but Nox appeared to be dressed more for seduction than business with her dress revealing much more than what she had worn on the ship.

Vector stopped just short of where the sith lords stood and assumed his typical stance of legs slightly apart and hands locked behind his back. He gave a slight bow to each and waited.

"Ah, Vector," said Vowrawn as his red eyes narrowed slightly. "Thank you for answering our summons. I assume that Minister Beniko has apprised you of our current situation?"

"Yes, my lord," answered Vector, not offering anything else.

He watched as Darth Nox walked slowly toward him, the dress whispering against the carpet and her skin. She moved like smoke, power swirling around her in little eddies and tides. Her aura tasted of fire and oil, hot and unpleasant. She stared into his eyes, trying to fathom the depths hidden in the obsidian orbs, but joiners were hard to read, even for sith.

She frowned a bit and he stood unflinching as she circled behind him and he felt her nails drag across the back of his leather armor from shoulder to shoulder. He heard her lick her lips as she moved to his side, tracing one finger up his neck, across his jaw and inside his lower lip. She placed the finger in her mouth and withdrew it with a loud smacking sound as she came full circle to stop in front of him.

"Mmm, just as stoic as I remember," she stated as she stared once more into his eyes.

"It is our way, my lord," he said, keeping his voice flat and emotionless.

Laughter trickled out of her mouth like broken glass. "Ah, yes, I have heard of the passionless existence of joiners. Your agent evidently experienced something much more animated and it piques my curiosity as to what delights lie beneath that calm exterior."

"Emperor's balls, Nox!," Vowrawn's voice rose from where he still stood. "Hold your libido in check for once."

"Now what fun is that? Besides, he is delicious and that small taste only whets the appetite," she pouted as she turned and slowly walked back to one of the velvet chairs and sat down. The exaggerated sway of her hips did not go unnoticed.

Vector maintained his unreadable pose, silent and patient on the exterior, slightly nauseous on the inside at the thought of bedding that woman. He knew he was in the spider's lair and she was very good at weaving her web.

Vowrawn turned his attention back to Vector. "You are probably wondering why we called you here."

"The black codex," answered Vector.

"Exactly right, my boy." said Vowrawn. "We can use every advantage obtainable in the days ahead. Anything that can aid us against this new threat."

"Rey'elle never told us where she hid it, my lord. So, even if you should torture us or use your devices, we cannot tell you something that we do not know."

Vowrawn appeared taken aback. "No one spoke of torture, my lad, perish the thought. The waste of an asset with what we are facing would be unconscionable. Nox and I are having enough trouble trying to rein in the other council members without losing what advantage we have, especially with your connection to the Killiks.

"Dreadful creatures, in my opinion, but we will take whatever aid we can and from any quarter."

Vowrawn's aura tasted of ash and bitter herbs, like he had burned through his life with unchecked abandon and had nothing palatable to look forward to in the future. Vector almost felt sorry for the pureblood but it was unwise to pity any sith.

"May we speak bluntly, my lord?" asked Vector.

A smile creased Vowrawn's face. "By all means, we may all be dead tomorrow, now is not the time to stand on ceremony."

"Rey'elle was as intelligent as she was beautiful," Vector took some small delight in Nox' scowl and Vowrawn's snicker at her reaction. "She hid the item well and never let anything slip regarding its whereabouts. However, from what little she did tell us, it is our understanding that the black codex contained information that the Star Cabal used to further their ambitions. It holds damning secrets that are centuries old, betrayals, schemes and failed coups.

"We therefore discern that the only use you would have for it is the ability to blackmail the other council members to fall in line. To be perfectly honest, from what we have heard, nothing that you do will make any difference at this point. Fight the fleet, fight the republic, or each other, the end result will remain the same, the codex will avail you nothing.

"You might be better served to discover who this fleet belongs to and come to terms. We fear that the empire, as we have known it, will soon be a thing of the past."

"The empire surrender? Never! The very thought is treasonous," Nox hissed through her teeth as she stood up, letting lightning play along her arms.

"Sit down, Nox!," ordered Vowrawn as he flung his hand out, knocking her back into her chair. "The boy speaks truth, don't tell me you are becoming as addled as the rest of the council, I thought you had more brains than that. We can hardly afford to be at odds over a handsome piece of ass or fake indignation.

"Even now the council fight over the spheres as if they were balls to be juggled like toys for a child's amusement. There are none worthy to take up Marr's mantle and in the end, I fear that many of us will either be dead or running like fleas from a drowning dog. Acina moves in the shadows to her own ends, and we stand on the precipice."

Nox raised the corner of her mouth into a half snarl, then sighed as she straightened the folds of her skirt. "You are right, Vowrawn, as much as it pains me to say it. My passion for our beloved empire overwhelms me sometimes."

"It is passion for your own self interest and fear of losing power that overwhelms you, my dear Nox."

She shot Vowrawn a venomous look but remained seated. "So, we are back where we started then, the council divided, a new, powerful enemy at our gate and an old one with its teeth still at our throats. You know, as well as I, that bitch, Saresh, will push this as an advantage, the same as Acina and the rest. We are blocked at every turn."

"Then, perhaps it is time to consider other options, hmm?" said Vowrawn.

Vector cleared his throat, not wanting to draw attention to himself, but wanting out of this room at any cost.

"Ah, my boy, I suppose you are ready to get back to your work. Let me escort you out, I believe we are both done here."

"Vowrawn, I was hoping to get a private audience with our guest," purred Nox.

"You change your mood as easily as your wardrobe. No more games, Nox, we have precious little time." growled Vowrawn.

"But, darling, I thought you liked games."

"Only if I am writing the rules," Vowrawn sneered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Vowrawn escorted Vector out of Nox' chambers and all the way to the entrance of the enclave.

"Thank you for removing us from that…. situation, my lord," said Vector, wondering what the price would be for Vowrawn's assistance.

Vowrawn laughed. "I know all too well of Nox' vices and they are many, plus I do still love to tweak her nose when given the chance. Old habits, you understand. You would do well not to entangle yourself further with her since, I fear, she sees you as a bit of a challenge now. She does enjoy a challenge and will not give up until she has you between her sheets, or more to the point, between her legs.

"One would think that she would see just how fragile the empire's situation is, and adjust her priorities accordingly but, that woman has never been able to leash the carnal side of her nature. Not that I haven't bent the rules of protocol many times in my endeavors, and I have been far from celibate but I fear an era is coming to a close where we can take the time for such petty entertainments. So, where are you off to now?"

"Alderaan, for one. We will be reporting to Minister Beniko with any findings and you may learn to rely on her more as time goes on. We have little knowledge of the other lords on the council, but we can only hope that you can make them see reason before it is too late.

"If we may ask, my lord, what of the Wrath and the Hand? Any news from them?"

"The Wrath is deployed on some mission of her own and we have heard nothing from the Hand. I assume that they were consumed by the emperor along with Ziost, but who can say for sure. I bid you safe travels, although safety may soon become a forgotten commodity.

"Oh, one more thing. I expect you to report anything you find to me as well as Beniko. That is not a request. I will send my private code to your ship."

"As you wish, good day, my lord." Vector gave a little bow to Vowrawn and walked out into the rain to catch a taxi back to the spaceport.

He was more thankful to the sith lord than Vowrawn could ever comprehend. Any intimacies with _that_ woman, in particular, would be such a deep betrayal to Rey'elle that he might never be able to forgive himself. Reporting to Vowrawn was simply an inconvenience and he hoped the ship was ready when he returned because he could not wait to be off Dromund Kaas.

The moment he walked into the common room he was met by a furious Kaliyo. "So what, Vector, you think you could get rid of my ass so easily? Shuffling me off to Nar Shaddaa without even asking? Well, I won't go, do you hear me? I won't go!"

Lokin joined them from the med bay. "Calm down, Kaliyo, your caterwauling is disturbing my bacteria samples. Now what the hell is going on?"

"I don't give a shit what I disturb. I'm not going to Nar Shaddaa, I've spent enough time in shit holes and I won't stand for it, never again."

Vector struggled to keep his voice even. "Alright, Kaliyo. Perhaps we misspoke, but we need the intel from Hutt space. Nobody but you has the cunning or insight to work your way around the cultures of Nar Shaddaa. Dammit, Kaliyo, we need you to do this."

"And why should I? I don't owe shit to the empire, what has it ever done for me?" Vector could almost see the wheels turn in her brain. "On second thought, it might do me good to be out from under bug boy's thumb for a while. Ok, I'll go Vector, and I'll report back but only until I get a new gig that suits my purposes and my lifestyle. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fair warning taken, Kaliyo, we understand perfectly. And how about the rest of you? We desire honesty."

"I need to go back to Hoth, Vector. I want to be part of the Chiss unit again and you know why," answered Raina.

"Got a secret blue lover, Raina?" snarked Kaliyo.

"Perhaps I do, but it wouldn't be a secret if I told, now would it?"

Kaliyo pursed her lips. "Well if it's that Saganu fellow, I'll gladly trade places with you."

"I will stay until I no longer can, Vector. I will explain soon," said Lokin.

Scorpio walked into the room. "There is no reason, at this time, for me to leave. This ship allows me freedoms I might not be afforded elsewhere and it is to my benefit to remain."

"Very well, that is settled. Our first stop will be Hoth and then on to Nar Shaddaa. How long until we leave, Raina?"

"Fueling is almost done, just waiting for supplies. Best estimate I could get is sometime within the next four hours. Seems military provisioning is taking precedence."

"We will be in our quarters until then."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," sniped Kaliyo as he left the room.

He leaned against the door as soon as he shut it and breathed deep of Rey'elle's scent which was strongest in this room. He wanted to drown in her smell and cursed his lungs for continuing to bellow life giving oxygen in and out of his chest. He felt full and empty at the same time and wondered what he would become without her.

He stripped off his armor and then his underclothes and stepped into the refresher, studying his reflection, now fractured by the shattered mirror. He had showered during the long trip but running through raindrops would have accomplished more and this was the first time he had stopped to look at his face.

He ran his hands along his jaw, feeling his fingers comb through the growing stubble and took the jar of depil cream from the medicine cabinet to rid his face of the lengthening shadow.

He had never had to worry about facial hair while he was in the hive. Something in the pheromones stunted the growth of facial and cranial hair. He had only started shaving and getting haircuts again as the saturation of the pheromones in his body lessened. Even now all he had was long stubble where another man would have a full beard.

He turned the shower on and stepped in, letting the water wash away the depil cream and whiskers then reached for the soap and inhaled the fragrance of apple and sandalwood, so light it barely teased the senses. He could almost feel her hands on his back rubbing in lazy circles through the lather and craved her touch so deeply that he tipped his head back and roared at the ceiling. The primal sound invaded the waking dream and he was alone, sharing space with only the water and steam.

He exited the shower, dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, walked to the bed and sat down. This room, their room, was the only place he could drop the facade of leadership and fall shamelessly into that pit of self pity that he abhorred. He could coddle his misery like a child and sometimes sleep when he lowered his defenses enough that he could hear the nests lullabies.

He knew that he could not dwell forever in this room, that he would need to re-enter the hive and little by little his humanity would fall away until he no longer felt pain or remorse or loneliness, but what he feared most was the day that he might no longer feel love.

He had spent months unlocking those parts of his brain that stored his most human emotions and thoughts. He remembered the first time he had kissed her, the first time they made love when he was still getting reacquainted with all the sensations he thought lost. He recalled telling her that he would never have to go through that process again and now he was not so sure. Without her there as a constant reminder, he could lose it all again.

He could never let that happen, not as long as there was even the sliver of a chance she still lived. He would need to walk that very fine line between absorption and individuality and as Dawn Herald he would exercise that right. The song would change and he would learn to dance to the new melody, but the Dawn Herald would dance alone.

The long travel time between worlds was the hardest on the crew. The silence became part of the very air they breathed, circulating from room to room through the vents, settling in their nostrils and in their throats, choking off any discourse that should have come so naturally. Isolation became the norm for Vector and haven for a heart that was almost too heavy to beat.

It was a little over thirteen days from Dromund Kaas to Hoth, a planet Vector hated almost as much as Voss. In truth, he would be hard pressed to name which one topped his list as most despised in the galaxy.

Too much personal history remained frozen to that unforgiving landscape, too much blood and pain. Old losses combined with the new to make a bitter broth that gagged him when he tried to swallow the enormity of it all. And still, he had to go to fulfill a promise to Rey'elle that he would protect Raina's secret, no matter the cost.

The Phantom exited hyperspace amid debris that was too reminiscent of the recent attack on Darth Marr's convoy and below they could see the slowly rotating white and blue ball of ice that was Hoth. They were all thrown to the left as Raina cut course to avoid a large section of what appeared to be an imperial Harrower class dreadnought. The sky was full of corpses, made of metal and of bone.

"What the hell happened here?" exclaimed Raina as she cut to booster rockets. "Stars, look at Adamos, entire bays have been blown out."

"What is that in the distance?" asked Lokin.

"Raina, get as close as you can, then activate the cloaking device, that should allow us to take a quick look," said Vector.

"The cloak won't last long, but should be ok for a quick fly by," answered Raina.

None of them could believe the size of the structure that was just in the framing stage. Droids, of various design, scurried about the structure, some welding, some carrying huge girders and holding them in place, while others drove rivets into metal with hydraulic hammers.

A small fleet patrolled nearby, perhaps fifty ships, all in perfect formation. "Like nothing human was at the controls," whispered Lokin.

"What?" said Raina.

"Like that spacer said, back on Bakura, perfect formation like nothing human was at the controls," answered Lokin.

"Raina, get us out of here before the cloak fails and calculate a trajectory to land on Adamos. And let them know we're coming, we don't want to get shot down by our own people," ordered Vector.

Vector and Raina went to get their cold weather gear and Raina's duffels with her personal belongings once the ship had settled onto its landing struts. Lokin and Kaliyo were by the exit door when he and Raina arrived to go down the ramp. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes and then both Lokin and Kaliyo moved forward to shake Raina's hand and wish her well. Vector had expected at least a hug to pass between them, but no such signs of affection were exchanged.

"Looks like they are running on emergency energy reserves. See about getting refueled and have everything ready to depart, Kaliyo," Vector said before he followed Raina down the ramp to find a working shuttle to the surface.

Vector checked in with the ensign that had come to greet them as they disembarked the shuttle at Dorn base letting him know that they were there under orders from Minister Beniko. The ensign led them to the speeder depot, apologizing for the commander's absence in greeting them himself. Vector waved off the apology as he and Raina mounted the speeders and set off toward Zero Station, the Chiss' base of operations.

The planet was just as bitter cold as he remembered and his heart was just as bitter toward it as well. The ride would be difficult and long with so many memories, too many. Vector tried to sweep them aside, but they kept crawling back on silent paws, sniffing out those weakest places that would hurt him most.

He finally gave in and faced the dark demons of this pale planet, staring them down, one by one. Forcing them to retreat and pulling the gray curtain of closure shut in front of their snarling, snapping faces.

It was nearing dusk when they pulled up in front of the Chiss controlled base and dismounted. A small squad of armed guards came to greet them, allowing them to take their speeders to a vehicle storage room where they would be safe from the falling temperatures.

They led Raina and Vector to the control area where both recognized the tall figure dressed in a white uniform with a long cape draped around his shoulders. Aristocra Saganu was speaking with two of his team, pointing from time to time to a monitor that hung over a panel of levers and keypads.

Finished with his instruction, he walked over to them, extending his hand to Raina and giving Vector a cursory nod. "So glad to have you back with us, Ensign Temple, although the times are dire."

"It is agent Temple now, Saganu, or at least it was before Imperial Intelligence was disbanded. I am not sure of my designation now that I have left the crew of the former Cipher 9."

"Well, we can work out the details later. Please follow me to our briefing room where we can talk and I can order some tea to warm you after your long trip."

They followed him down a passageway and into a small room with an oval conference table surrounded by chairs and a bank of several monitors on one wall. Saganu motioned for them to enter and sit down.

Tea was delivered and Saganu began pouring and placing cups before his guests. "I was deeply saddened by the news of Darth Marr's passing, he was perhaps the only sith I truly respected and admired. And I cannot find words to express my sorrow over the news of the agent, I had hoped to see her again someday. She did leave quite a lasting impression. Such a woman of intelligence, warmth and beauty, the galaxy will be a darker place without her."

"We are well aware of her attributes, _all_ of them," said Vector over the top of the steaming cup, his eyes never leaving the Chiss' face.

Saganu's red eyes narrowed and he frowned but pressed the issue no further. He knew that Vector knew of his and Rey'elle's brief romantic encounter and now was not the time for some testosterone fueled confrontation.

' _The joiner has changed since last we met_ ,' thought Saganu. ' _He is more dangerous now than he was during that whole Serevin ordeal, and he loves her, he grieves her loss. He hides it well, but I wonder if he knows just how close he is to the edge of the abyss?_ '

Raina broke the tense silence. "What happened out there, Saganu? We exited hyperspace into a debris field of Imperial ships and Adamos is damaged almost to the point of uselessness."

Saganu eased back in his chair. "The distress calls were almost deafening, Raina, and nothing ever prepares one for the dying screams of men and women. We watched from the ground and all we saw were multiple explosions in a myriad of colors. It was like the very stars themselves were putting on a fireworks display."

"And what of this new structure they are building in orbit?" inquired Vector.

"We are as perplexed by its purpose as you are. There has been no communication, no demands, nothing. Any ships that have been deployed for a closer view have been immediately shot down by the fleet of ships the intruder left behind.

"The imperial fleet, that was destroyed, was sent by Grand Moff Regus in response to a build up of republic ships in hopes of a surprise attack to dismantle the republic fleet. It did not turn out as the Moff envisioned and now our supply lines are all but cut off as well since nothing larger than small freighters are allowed through. They are slowly strangling us, blockading us from any hope of succor, but why and who, are unknown.

"As far as we know, the Republic has experienced much the same, with their spaceport nearly destroyed along with their fleet. Whoever this is, means to decimate us both, but to what end?

"Has there been any word from the Ruling Circle on Csilla?" asked Raina.

"To the best of our knowledge, they have no intention of embroiling themselves with this current conflict. There have been no attacks within Chiss territories and they prefer to remain neutral and not garner any attention from this new threat. I fear there will be no assistance from the Ascendency. For the time being, we are on our own," answered Saganu.

"You are aware that I am here to report any findings back to Minister Beniko. I do not want that to be a point of contention between us and of course, I will share what I learn with you as well," stated Raina.

Saganu smiled in her direction. "I am well aware of your purpose, Raina, though why you should want to come back to Hoth is beyond me. However, we have always worked well together and trust will not be an issue between us considering what we now face

Saganu glanced at his crono. "The hour grows late and night on Hoth is not conducive to travel by speeder. I will make sure you have quarters, Vector, and assume you will want to get an early start to return to your other comrades. I still have work to do and will have ensign Ch'lan escort you to your room.

"Raina, your previous accommodations are still the same, I believe you know the way. Now, if you will excuse me, I must bid you good evening."

Saganu rose from his seat and with a swish of his cloak, he walked to the door and exited. Shortly, the chiss ensign entered and took Vector to his room, small, with a bunk and refresher but no shower of any kind, not that Vector cared, it was too damned cold to bathe anyway, even a sonic would prove uncomfortable. The room was near the back of the base and little heat was provided from the tiny vent.

He sat on the bunk in the cold silence, watching his breath form tiny clouds in the frozen air. So quiet, no ship sounds, no muffled voices of the crew, no intrusion from the nest, it was perfectly calm. Even his mind had stopped its unbidden thoughts of sorrow.

For one fleeting moment he could hear Rey'elle's voice, soft and frightened, barely above a whisper call to him. From a great distance he heard her plea to find her, save her, love her, and then it was gone. It was like a fragment of an echo caught adrift in the song, something he had missed until now, when all around him was still.

Perhaps it was just a figment of his imagination or wishful thinking or the universe being kind and cruel at the same time. He had survived the Chrysalis of Tranquility which deepened his bond with the universe, he could feel the birth of distant stars, feel the radiation like rain upon his skin, see the magnetic pulse of gravity and taste the aura of every living thing.

His link with Rey'elle was more profound than anything he had ever experienced, but he never dreamed of anything like this. That the instant she loosed her prayer could be caught like a tiny flicker in a solar storm and that he would hear it across the vast ocean of space and time was a miracle beyond his understanding.

Instead of peace, the knowing brought new agonies and questions he did not want to ask. He buried his face in his hands to stave off the growing dread of what her fate would now be.

"She's alive," he murmured between his fingers. He did not know where or how, but he knew for a fact that she still lived and was waiting for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The night was long and filled with the constant replay of her voice. Knowing she still lived relieved only a fraction of the grief he felt and not knowing her whereabouts or condition did nothing to ease the tightening in his chest. Vector found no reprieve in sleep that eluded him and was thankful when someone knocked on his door letting him know that dawn had arrived and he could be on his way. He rolled out of the bunk, used the refresher and donned his cold weather garb before opening the door to be greeted by the ensign who had escorted him the night before.

As he walked into the control room of the base, he noticed Saganu and Raina talking together on the far side. Both turned to watch him as he approached.

Raina extended her hand toward him and he grasped it with both of his, feeling as if he were abandoning one of his own.

"I know that look, Vector. This is the best place for me, given the circumstances, and the safest. Many of these people are my friends, so you are leaving me in good hands and I will continue to monitor the situation and report to Minister Beniko as directed. You take care, my friend, and find our agent if you can."

"Call us if you need anything, Raina, anything at all. You will be missed," said Vector before he turned to Saganu. "See that she comes to no harm, Aristocra, we fear that Rey'elle would never forgive either of us if we let anything happen to one of her crew."

"So, you think she still lives?" asked Saganu, doubt coloring his tone.

"We know it," answered Vector as he let go of Raina's hand and turned to follow ensign Ch'lan to the vehicle storage room to retrieve his speeder.

The trip back to Dorn base seemed shorter than the trip to Zero Station and he arrived shortly after noon. He had to wait another two hours for a shuttle but was finally on his way back to the ship and then Nar Shaddaa. He had something he needed Scorpio to do while they were in flight.

"Kaliyo," he called as soon as he was on board the Phantom. "Take us out, carefully, and go to hyperspace as soon as we are clear of the station. We would prefer not to have an encounter with that fleet lying in wait."

"Nar Shaddaa?" asked Kaliyo.

"Yes," Vector said as he walked to his room to remove and store the cold weather gear and grab a membrosia orb for sustenance. He would require solid food soon, another sign of the lessening pheromone chemicals, but he could survive another few days on the nectar provided by the hives givers.

The nest greeted him happily and was glad to have him within range of the aura of the fingerlings that inhabited the ship, it strengthened the link and made communications easier, they were always ill at ease when he traveled too far from their contact.

Their presence was something that Rey'elle knew about, but he had neglected to tell the others for fear that they would not understand. Kaliyo would have likely used chemicals and Lokin dissection to better understand Killik physiology. It was safer for the nest that all others were ignorant.

Vector made his way to the engine room that Scorpio had taken up as her preferred station. She could monitor the various drives and also had access to a terminal which allowed her to monitor the holonet and other sundry frequencies.

"What can I do for you, Vector," she asked as he entered the room.

"When we asked you to break the encryption on Rey'elle's personal holo before Hoth, did you happen to keep a copy of her contacts and codes?"

"Of course. I believe in contingencies, Vector, and information is sustenance, no matter how mundane."

"We require the private code for Ardun Kothe. We know that she had contacted him on occasion and desire to speak with him."

"For what purpose?"

"This new enemy is attacking both republic and empire and he may have insight that we lack, plus he may have information on where Rey'elle may be. Please do not give us trivial numbers again as to why she should be dead, Scorpio. There are things that speak to us that logic and calculations cannot begin to fathom."

"Very well. It may take some time, but I will notify you when I have the information you seek. Now please leave, your presence is disruptive."

"One more question. What do you make of this new fleet, surely you have done some analysis."

Scorpio leveled her eyes on him and they flared like liquid gold for just an instant. "I am presently collating the few facts that are available to me and have found nothing of significance yet but will notify you of any change."

Something in her reply bothered him, some tiny nuance that set him on edge. "Very well, Scorpio, continue with your work."

She had already turned her back on him by the time he did an about face to leave her presence.

' _She is up to something,'_ he thought as he walked back into the common room to wait. ' _But then, she is always up to something and, more often than not, to serve her own interests.'_

A little over an hour later, Scorpio walked into the common room and programmed the required code into the terminal.

"I have done as you asked," was all she said before she retreated again to the engine room.

Once again, Vector was a victim of too much time, and even though he was sure she lived, he was still haunted by her absence and still grieved the loss of everything she brought to him. The laughter they shared, the intimate moments, her tears, her smile, her touch, all out of reach now, out of sight. Misery became a constant burden that he could not even share and sometimes he thought he would crumble under the sheer mass of it all.

He went into the cockpit and sat in the copilot seat next to Kaliyo. "How long to Nar Shaddaa?"

"Seven days, give or take," she leaned back in the pilot's chair and glanced over at him. "You know what chaps my ass, Vector?"

"Please enlighten us, Kaliyo."

"The fact that you couldn't wait to get me off this ship. The fact that you didn't even ask if I wanted to stay and didn't try to talk me out of it when I agreed. First Raina, then me, who's next? You've got that whole damned bug hive, home thing going for you. Me? I got nothin'."

Vector turned slightly in his seat so he could look directly into her face. "Kaliyo, we have never been friends and likely never will be. Rey'elle tempered our impatience with you when most of the time we wanted nothing more than to wring your neck. However, we do see value in what you offer and the talents that you possess.

"You must take what we are about to say as complements, not condemnations. There is no person on this ship more devious, scheming or cunning than you. There is no one else we can trust to work their way around Nar Shaddaa. You have contacts, inroads and insight into the pulse of that place that no one else has. Your personal shortcomings are an asset in that environment and you are more than well equipped to survive. And, you are tenacious to a fault, you do not give up.

"We did not make the decision lightly, Kaliyo, but if Rey'elle were here, we feel that she would have asked the same of you. This new threat is beyond anything we have faced before, already they move against us, and we require eyes and ears everywhere. There are no better eyes than yours."

Kaliyo snorted. "Yeah, well, pretty speeches won't change my mind or opinion of you, bug boy and I already know how damned good I am. Anyway, at the risk of repeating myself, I'll play your little game until something comes along that's more up my alley. Just don't learn to rely on me too much or for too long."

"We never do," Vector stated as he got out of the seat to go back to his quarters. Once there, he took his personal datapad and began to compose a letter.

 _Subject: We no longer hear your song._

 _Dearest. We do not know if this will ever reach you but we will send it anyway. We have replayed the attack on Darth Marr's destroyer from all angles and can find no closure in what we see. We heard your song rise into a deafening scream and then go silent and we have searched for your aura in the wreckage and detected not even the faintest glow._

 _We heard your voice in the winds of the universe, so distant and quiet we almost missed the whisper. We know you still live and we will search endlessly. The ship, our home we shared is now cold and we see your visage everywhere we turn but we miss your touch, your body close to ours, the sound of your voice, the depth of emotions and sensations that only you can awaken._

 _We do not know what the future holds or what we will become without you for we have lost our center and the next verse in the song has no words. We love you, we will come for you and if you can, find some way to illuminate our path. We will constantly be watching for that light in the darkening days._

 _Yours always,_

 _Vector_

He would send the letter from Nar Shaddaa and, perhaps, if the universe is kind, she will receive it and find some comfort in the words.

Vector then walked to the med bay and found Dr. Lokin at his usual place in front of his monitor, scanning the lines of data that scrolled by. "We hope we are not disturbing you, doctor."

"Of course not, my boy, just let this analysis finish and I will be right with you," Lokin said as a deep frown crossed his face and he watched the last of the data scroll off the screen.

"You know it is a mistake sending Kaliyo to Nar Shaddaa alone." Lokin remarked as he turned around on the swivel stool on which he sat.

Vector closed the door. "We are aware of the risks, but we find them acceptable. She would become bored and disruptive if she remained with us, and a bored Kaliyo is capable of anything. You know this."

"All too well," admitted Lokin. "And what of Scorpio?"

"We have been considering something you repeated when we saw that fleet over Hoth. Like they are controlled by nothing human. We begin to wonder if Scorpio knows more than she is saying. What if that fleet is robotic in nature and what if Scorpio somehow knows this. She worries us, doctor.

"She was, after all, created by an ancient race and has spent most of her time upgrading herself via these 'iterations' as she puts it. She knows a great deal about imperial tactics, culture, even secrets. She could do us great harm."

"Or great good, Vector. If she can unravel the secrets of this mysterious interloper, she could provide the means to defeating it. But, I suppose she does bear watching, although I am at a loss as to just how to do it. She is beyond anything that can be controlled by traditional means thus, I believe, the only strategy is to wait and see.

"We need more information about the origins of that fleet, and until we get more data, everything is guesswork, at best."

"We suppose you are correct, doctor. Speaking with you always brings clarity. We fear that we have been distracted to the point of seeing conspiracies everywhere."

"And how are you doing, Vector?"

"To be honest, if we knew for certain that Rey'elle were dead, we would ask the hive to take us deep within the hibernation catacombs, cocoon us and let us sleep until nothing was left except dust.

"But, we heard her call to us on Hoth, the sound was as small as a mote in a sunbeam, she is alive, doctor, and we must continue until she is safe within our arms once more. No matter the cost or how long it takes, although this knowledge does little to ease our mind."

Doctor Lokin rubbed his chin between his thumb and index finger. "I must confess I have never understood this bond you have with the universe or the songs you claim to hear, but I have seen enough to take you at your word and I will help as long as I can. You have my word on that."

"We thank you, doctor, for your continued friendship."

Kaliyo and Lokin seemed to resurrect some of their old camaraderie in the remaining days of the journey to Nar Shaddaa. Nothing to the depth of the physical encounter they had once shared, but simple, joking banter, perhaps their way of saying goodbye.

Much of their humor escaped Vector, but it was nice to have laughter to break up the monotony of the long flight. Scorpio remained distant, as usual, an enigma wrapped in a metal skin. No one truly knew her mind, and that possibility alone was frightening.

They came out of hyperspace over the ecumenopolis of Nar Shaddaa. The surface lights created a halo around the moon, reflected and amplified by the atmosphere of smog and noxious gases that surrounded it.

"Ugh," said Kaliyo. "You can almost smell it from here. You better make sure you give me plenty of kolto and antibiotic cream to put in my pack, Eckard."

"Of course, my dear. Can't have you picking up a case of the Bothan Nether Rot, now can we?" Lokin laughed.

"That's, of course, depending on whether or not I decide to get horizontal with a bothan, old man."

"Kaliyo, do a high orbit sweep please. Use the cloak if you need to, then we will land," said Vector.

"Aye, aye, sir," snapped Kaliyo, but she did as he asked.

"My stars," said Lokin. "There's another one of those damned things. Just started it looks like, and there's another small fleet guarding it."

"Turn us around, Kaliyo, we've seen enough. Get us planetside as soon as you can."

"Scorpio, get up here." ordered Vector. "How long until these things are complete, best estimate?"

Scorpio glanced at the structure before Kaliyo turned the ship around. "Most orbital spaceports took between three and five years to be fully completed, usually being partially operational after two. I estimate two years, possibly three at most, with partial operations being possible after one year. Of course this would depend upon resources and labor, which seem to be no problem here. Droids are infinitely more efficient than humanoids."

"Any idea what they are for?" asked Vector.

"I am still collating data. At this time even an educated guess would be a waste of processing power since accurate input is unavailable. Perhaps you should ask the architects when they reveal themselves," Scorpio replied before leaving.

Vector and Lokin simply exchanged glances, nothing needed to be said. Kaliyo did not share the same need for silence. "That's one bitch I won't be sorry to leave behind. She's always given me the creeps."

Kaliyo docked the Phantom at Mezenti spaceport with no trouble. A quick look out of the cockpit window did not show any evidence of damage and the crews began immediately with the refueling process.

Kaliyo left the cockpit to gather her things and arrived back at the exit with a duffel, a backpack and her rifle slung over her shoulder.

She punched Vector on the shoulder but not as hard as she could have. "So, bug boy, guess this is it then. Can't say we had a lot of good times, but at least it was never boring."

She dropped her duffel and backpack to the floor, and grabbed Lokin by the front of his lab coat, planting a very wet and long kiss on his lips. Vector turned away to give them a moment of privacy when Lokin put his arms around the Rattataki and pulled her close. They hung together for a few minutes and finally parted, Kaliyo with her lipstick slightly smeared and Lokin with a dark smudge around his mouth.

"Thanks for the fun and the good times Doc. You gave me a few nice memories too and I don't have a lot of those to carry around with me. Take care of yourself, old man, keep that beast in check, ok?"

She retrieved her things and pressed the control to open the exit and extend the boarding ramp, and turned one last time to speak to Vector. "You find her bug boy, neither of you is worth a shit without the other. I'll stay in touch for as long as I can. Got some friends here I can bunk with for a while and just make sure the empire keeps the credits coming or I might forget to check in. Be seeing you around."

Vector watched Lokin retreat slowly to the med bay while he closed the airlock.

' _And then there were three,'_ he thought as he headed back to the cockpit to check on the preparations for their trip to Alderaan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Vector sent the letter to Rey'elle before they left Nar Shaddaa. He had deliberated for quite some time before pressing the send button, delivering the content of his heart to the holonet and relying on the mercy of technology to get it to its final destination.

Five days to Alderaan. The nest was excited to be going home and questioned the feeling of dread that they read in Vector's aura. They could not conceive his fear of losing himself, once again, to the hive since they had no sense of individuality. All existence served the hive and it could be no other way, it was all that they knew and Vector had failed on all levels to make them understand. They were simply incapable of being anything beyond what they were bred and born to be.

The morning before they arrived, Vector went to the cargo bay and performed the ritual for the Hour of Revitalization, welcoming a new day, expressing gratitude for the bounty of the sun and the Castle Lands. As Dawn Herald it was expected of him, but it was something he had neglected for weeks or maybe months, so much had happened he wasn't sure any more. He now used it as a peace offering to the nest, they were one and the ritual solidified this bond, the nest was content.

Scorpio had left her usual place and taken a seat in the cockpit to exit hyperspace above the world of Alderaan. Vector felt the hive immediately and had to partially block out the onslaught of images and chatter that flooded his mind. There was a sense of concern and urgency in that communication and he knew that he would have to go to the cave soon after landing.

Exiting hyperspace above Alderaan, they noticed another of those space stations in the beginning stages, much like on Nar Shaddaa.

"I wonder how many of those things they are building," said Lokin.

"Good question, doctor," said Vector. "These invaders appear to have a great deal of resources to spend on something that has no apparent purpose. We believe they may be used for surveillance or control of the populace, but will know nothing until their completion."

The holo chimed and Vector and Lokin moved into the common room to answer while Scorpio took them into the spaceport.

"Hey, bug boy," said Kaliyo's image. "How's it hangin' doc? Listen, I won't take long but I just wanted you to know that this new enemy seems to really have a hard on for the empire and republic. Several Hutt fleets have encountered them on their trips through the galaxy and haven't had even one shot fired as long as they didn't start any shit.

"I doubt if they would have even started building that damned space platform if there was no empire or republic presence on Nar Shaddaa. They evidently don't see the Hutts as a threat but it makes me wonder what the hell we did to them to get them riled up enough to invade. I hope we get some answers soon, not knowing makes me twitchy. Watch your backs, Kaliyo out."

Vector turned to Lokin. "So many things don't add up. There were reports of twin brothers at the head of the attacks on those remote worlds and outposts when this all started months ago and now a full scale invasion of sith and republic space, but no further mention of these brothers. It all has to be linked somehow and we think that we won't like the answers when everything is revealed."

Vector began to key in another code on the terminal. "Would you mind giving us some privacy doctor? There is a call we need to make. You are free to listen, but out of sight."

Lokin exited the room as the call attempted to connect. Several rings later the image of a middle aged man with short hair displayed itself. "Who the hell are you and how did you get this frequency?"

"We are Vector Hyluss, a crew member of one you used to call Legate and we request a few moments of your time."

Ardun Kothe rubbed his chin. "Ah, yes, the joiner. And, Legate, now that's a name I haven't heard in awhile. Last I heard from her was when she was headed to Hoth. So why didn't she contact me herself?"

"We presume you have heard that Darth Marr is dead, but what you may not know is that the agent was on his ship when it exploded. They were held captive for at least five days before Darth Marr met his end, however, we have heard nothing about the agent. We had hoped that perhaps you had some information to that end."

"Other than this new enemy kicking the crap out of both sides, and, of course, Marr, I have heard nothing although I am saddened to hear of Legate's disappearance. You realize I cannot go into details about republic movements."

"We understand, although we question the wisdom of the two factions retaining their old habits. It seems that those in control have a more limited view that the rest of us."

Kothe laughed. "I hear you, but, we are, technically still enemies. What I can tell you is that they are blockading or destroying shipyards that serve the republic and we know of the space platforms they are erecting around certain planets. Belsavis, Bothawui, Tatooine and Voss."

Vector added to the count. "They are also on Hoth and Nar Shaddaa although we do not know their purpose. They are also attacking any imperial fleet that they can find, with dire consequences."

"Pretty much the same for the Republic. What are the sith doing about it?"

"More than likely the same as the Republic, seeking to hurt each other instead of combining forces to fight this new enemy together. We take it that Saresh has not yet displayed reason or constraint?"

"She and the sith share much in that mindset, but you didn't hear that from me. We have agents looking into every bit of data they can get their hands on. The Jedi are sorely taxed with trying to hold the center, as they always have, and it is not going well for them.

"Nothing good will come of this, Vector. And what of the black codex? Can what it contains be of any help at all?"

"We were never told the location where Rey'elle hid it and we are grateful for that ignorance, we fear it would do nought but complicate matters."

"You are probably right on that accord. One more thing, these strange fleets appear to have no end to their numbers, and they seem to be trying to block exit points of hyperspace routes. If they achieve this, both sides will be completely cut off from supplies, troops, hell, even galactic economics will be affected. We are in for some very trying times.

"I will contact you if I hear anything about the agent, but, I fear that however this unfolds will be the same for empire and republic alike and as long as Saresh and the Council war against each other, we must maintain the status of enemies. Kothe out."

Vector turned around and leaned against the terminal, rubbing his temples in an attempt to dispel the feeling that he was running out of resources and time where Rey'elle was concerned. He felt the ship slow as it entered the atmosphere of Alderaan and then the repulsorlifts engage as Scorpio guided them into the Rhu Caenus Spaceport and come to a complete stop.

He was about to go change his clothes from street to armor when Lokin asked him to step into the med bay for a conversation that could not wait.

"Yes, doctor?" Vector said as he closed the door.

Lokin sat down on the stool in front of his monitors, he looked tired. "There is no easy way to say this, but I must leave the ship sometime in the future. You know of my condition and it appears that the years of experimentation have, at last, taken their toll."

"How so?" asked Vector as he leaned back against the door.

"Many of my cells are mutating, which I was expecting, given the types of concoctions I have injected myself with, but I have noted a pre-cancerous anomaly in some of the lymph samples I have taken. They are in remission now, but for how long I cannot guess. I fear that the equipment available to me on the ship will not be adequate for further experimentation and I will require fresh rakghoul samples as well for further testing. I doubt you would welcome those types of friends on board.

"I have a safe house here on Alderaan that contains much of the equipment I require and cages that can contain the, less than savory, companions I am in need of. I know that this comes at a bad time, but it appears that my time is slowly running out."

"How long can you stay?"

"Another few months, possibly a year, but nothing beyond that. The clock ticks, Vector, and I cannot sit idly by until it stops. As soon as those cells even hint at coming out of remission, I must leave."

"Your counsel will be missed, doctor, but we understand your dilemma, it seems that time is as cruel now as it ever was and we thank you for remaining as long as you can. We fear that, eventually, we must abandon this ship also although we will be loathe to do so. It has been our home for so long and holds more memories than we can count."

"Not all of them pleasant though, my boy."

"No, not all pleasant, but it holds Rey'elle, the better parts of our time together, our memories are forever part of this place. Our life with her began here, our love for her began here, we are in the very molecules of each wall and frame."

"So what now, Vector?"

"Now, we return to the hive. We sense great unrest there and must also make arrangements for a summit of the other hives to see what aid we can bring to the empire, although we cannot guess what that might be. On the ground, the killik are formidable warriors, but in space we would be out of our element against the might of this new enemy. However, we will try to garner what aid we can."

"Will the hive even welcome you back? You have been gone for the better part of five years."

"We are Dawn Herald, doctor, and we do maintain contact. The hive does not measure time the same way humans do nor do they entertain the notion of abandonment. We are much the same today as the day we left the cave, in their eyes. Now, if you will excuse us, we must get ready."

Vector changed his clothes, donned the Jawa cloak to hide his eyes, and picked up his staff in preparation to leave the ship. Before he departed he gave instructions to Lokin and Scorpio to see to refueling and restocking.

He walked out of Rhu Caenus into the brisk, clean air of Alderaan and breathed deep of the familiar scents, but they were not the scents of home, not any more. He went to the speeder depot and procured a ride, taking care to keep his face hidden and then turned right out of the spaceport and into the grassy hills that bordered the mountains.

For an hour he rode until in the distance he noted the fallen tree that marked the entrance to the cave, he dismounted when he arrived and hid the speeder behind the log and entered. A few steps into the cave, he was met by soldier killiks standing guard and rubbed forearms with them as a greeting.

One of them led him down several winding passages to the central chamber where the queens resided, the ruling body of Oroboro. One queen sat above all and looked down on him as he approached. She was surrounded by attendants and several joiners sat or stood around the edge of the chamber while workers scurried about performing their tasks. She was the largest and her exoskeleton possessed streaks of bronze and gold running through the green primary color, her eyes were a vibrant orange.

The area was alive with mingling auras and magnetic pulses and Vector could feel the pheromones heavy on his skin, in his nose trying to re-invade his body. Telepathic communication was easy from this distance and Vector could translate the various waves of energy into images and then common as easily as if he spoke to any human species. The chittering and clacking of mandibles became background noise as he opened his mind to the dialogue.

"Dawn Herald, we are pleased you have returned to us, we had thought you gone forever. Why do you walk among us again?" the queen began.

"We are happy to be of service. May we ask why there are fewer queens now than when we left the hive?"

"The oldest were killed as we could no longer sustain the numbers being produced. It has diminished the hive but was necessary. We battle constantly with the humans for land and resources since we woke and we are ever being pushed back.

"Their poisons and machines work tirelessly to eradicate us and we fear that soon there will be no place where we can hide except the deep catacombs."

Vector knew that one queen alone could lay a thousand eggs in a month. "A wise decision although we miss their presence. We detected an aura of deep concern from the hive almost as soon as we landed and would know what causes such distress."

"There is a structure at the end of the path of stones that we cannot understand. It hangs in the air like a giant spitcrete ship but we cannot detect any living aura. Some of our scouts have also seen machine men surveying the ground almost directly beneath this structure. They smell of grease and circuits. We feel it brings a doom to this world that none will survive."

"Did the scouts engage these machine men?"

"No. We wish to draw no attention to ourselves however they did observe a brief encounter between a group of humans and these machine men. The outcome was not in the human's favor, all were killed."

"And the other humans of this world?" asked Vector.

"They war as they always have, against each other and against us. Becoming part of the empire has benefited us little except in trade and since the new structure even that has waned. We survive by the gifts of the givers alone rarely venturing outside the caves. We miss the sun."

"We are distressed to hear that there is yet no peace between our species. One reason for our return is that we desire a meeting with the colony, can one be arranged?"

"Perhaps. We have emissaries in many regions that we can contact, but why would you desire this?"

"We must see what aid the Nest of Nests can provide to the empire concerning this conflict and we also need to know what Oroboro can provide."

"Oroboro is not what it once was, we can offer membrosia, silk and the work of our artisans. To be honest, we are considering going back into hibernation until this threat passes."

"But that will kill the joiners. They cannot survive so many years."

"Then we will cocoon them and insure they sleep, there will be no pain. Will you stay with us Dawn Herald?"

"If the castle lands are bombarded, Oroboro will not survive, you know this. And, no, we can not stay, we still have work to do."

The queen cocked her head, staring intently at him. He could feel her gaze boring into every fiber of his being, her thoughts riding the synapse of his brain, peeling back the layers of his experiences, prodding every memory and the pain drove him to his hands and knees.

"You fear to stay with us, you fear the pheromones, explain," the queen demanded.

Vector struggled to stand up, swaying slightly on his feet. "We have tried to clarify before, but we will try again. The human woman is our mate and just as we were driven to find the missing hives of the Great Migration, so are we driven to find her. She is the fuel that feeds our dreams, her pheromones invade our senses, her scent and taste fill us like membrosia and her aura lights our way. All is darkness without her."

The queen shooed away an attendant who was cleaning her mandibles. "We have experienced these things from those we absorb. They serve no purpose, they do not serve the hive and are discarded as readily as the husks we shed. We can ease the pain, cause you to forget, we can give you peace."

"We do not want to forget, the pain gives us purpose, and the love provides the will."

"So, we have lost you to your humanity then?"

"We will never be lost to you. We are forever Dawn Herald and we shall serve the hive. We will bring back information from this summit and you and the others may wish to consider another migration away from this place. To stay, may be to doom Oroboro to death."

"Return in three cycles of full white, you will have your answers from the other hives at that time and a destination. Go then, Dawn Herald. Bring us news of the Colony and of other worlds where we may flourish, we will consider your words carefully."

Vector bowed and extended his arm as the queen reached out with hers to rub lightly against his armor. He had been given leave to depart and was much relieved. She could have kept him there, flooded him again with pheromones, chipped away at his humanity little by little or even killed him outright, but she had not.

He suspected that she somehow needed this summit to happen and felt that there were secrets she had not yet revealed. The catacombs of Oroboro ran deep and he had not walked them for many years but he felt that something slept in the earth beneath his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Vector made his way back to the ship and stripped off the cloak as he entered his room, throwing it angrily on the bed. Three cycles of full white, the queen had said, three full moons until the summit could be arranged.

Vector growled his frustration, three more months with no release for his misery, no way to temper his yearning for her touch, no way to mend what had been broken. It had been almost three months already and her scent was growing more faint, he dreaded the day when that also faded into memory.

He walked to the holo terminal to make his reports to Beniko and Vowrawn about the platforms being built and the decimation of the imperial and republic fleets over Hoth. He also relayed the information that Kaliyo had given concerning the supposed directive against imperial and republic while leaving Hutt fleets relatively untouched. They all agreed that this conflict appeared intentionally aimed at the two factions, but still no word as to who would have such a vendetta.

He also received word that more and more hyperlanes were being blockaded causing trade and economic hardships and the shipyards, that had not been destroyed, were now completely cut off. The Imperial fleet was massive but it was steadily being whittled down bit by bit until, eventually, nothing would be left. The same was true for the republic.

He was on the holo with Vowrawn when he asked. "And what is the council doing about this now, my lord?"

"Fah," spat Vowrawn. "Ravage and the rest are throwing everything they can against this enemy and it has no more effect than pissing into the wind. The fleet has now started bombarding rallying points of both sides, we have lost ground troops by the thousands as well as trained officers, to say nothing of armaments and ordnance.

"Republic and imperial fleets still engage whenever they encounter each other. Neither is able to hurt this fleet and all they can do is swat at each other like abused children. The Council and Saresh refuse to see reason and squander whatever resources they had left trying to bloody each other's noses while the real enemy runs rampant. There are few open expanses of space left that have not been invaded."

"And what are you and Lord Nox doing?" Vector asked with a slight inflection of disgust when he mentioned the female darth's name.

"Contingencies, my boy, in case our worst fears are realized. We are slowly making headway with two of the council members but trust does not come easily among sith and they still fear our proposals are power plays. Ravage, as always, is as blunt as a fist, and Acina continues to hold her plans close to the chest. We already see the signs of decay in the council's resolve and fear some sort of exodus soon, likely Mortis followed closely by Aruk, in which case, Nox and I will lose any alliance we might make."

Vowrawn's laugh was sharp as a knife. "When one does not even consider the idea of conquest, every side becomes a blind one. We never saw this coming because we chose to believe it could never happen. Humility will be a bitter pill to swallow and some may choke on it."

"And you, Lord Vowrawn?"

"Hah, I play the part of humility quite well, my boy, it has lulled more than a few into a false sense of security. As long as I live to put another piece on the board, I can be as humble as a pauper. The game continues as long as the heart beats and I have no intention of letting a misplaced show of bravado stop mine.

"Off with you now, I am sure that you have places to be as do I."

Vowrawn cut the connection and Vector was left with his own thoughts. He could see no end to this and began to wonder, for the first time, if the empire could indeed weather the storm. In any case he had orders to follow and asked Scorpio to make preparations for departure.

He would spend the next three months hopping from planet to planet, sending information back to Beniko and Vowrawn, hoping for any word at all about Rey'elle. The information he was able to glean was sparse and information about Rey'elle was non existent.

He functioned during it all, spending time with Lokin, dreading the day when it would be just him and Scorpio on the ship. Everything was closing around him, blocking exits and possibilities until only the avenue of the hive seemed open. He would go where he must and look for her light along the way.

They landed again on Alderaan just as the sun was setting. It would be too late to venture to the cave tonight, morning would be soon enough. The weeks in space weighed on Vector and Rey'elle's absence imploded around him with an almost physical pain. He had been in a foul mood of late and frustration gave way to restlessness. He went to his room and gathered up the cloak, swung it over his shoulders, pulled up the hood and stalked out into the night.

He passed few people as he strode aimlessly about the streets of the Thul estate finally coming to the slightly more crowded area of the marketplace. He wandered in and out of the various stalls and stopped by one that sold scarves of silk and necklaces of polished stones.

' _Rey'elle would love this'_ , he thought as he examined a necklace with a single blue stone dangling from the chain. His head shot up and he sniffed the wind, he smelled a scent he had all but forgotten and tasted an aura of lilies and rain. _Anora_ , the woman he had once loved so long ago, before the joining, before Rey'elle.

After the joining, he had run into her once on Dromund Kaas and he had no desire to repeat that encounter. He put his head down, preparing to leave and almost ran into the woman he wanted to avoid. She glanced up and caught sight of his face hidden within the shadows of the hood.

"Vector?" she inquired.

"It is us, Anora. We were just preparing to leave."

"Please, it has been such a long time and I would love to catch up," she said as she put her hand on his arm.

"We really have no time, duty calls," Vector said as he tried to pull away.

"Nonsense, we are old friends and I have a hundred questions for you about the Killiks."

"Keep your voice down, Anora, the Killiks are not loved here and neither are joiners. What are you doing on Alderaan? Why have you left Dromund Kaas?"

She slipped her arm through his and began leading him toward a housing area on the other side of the square, stopping in front of a door in a small quadruplex..

"I will explain all to you when we are inside," she said as she unlocked the door and pulled him across the threshold then closed all the drapes.

She walked over to him and slid the hood back from his face. "I am sorry about my reaction when we met on Dromund Kaas. I was horrible to you and I thought you would still be hideous with the eyes, but you are not and I am so glad you are here. Let me make some tea and we can talk."

She went into the small kitchen area and motioned to a chair at the table. 'Please sit, it has been so long, I don't know where to begin."

She continued to nervously prattle as she gathered cups and spoons and waited for the water to heat. "How long has it been? Eight, nine years? I never thought to see you again after you left for Alderaan and heard about the joining. And then we met on Dromund Kaas and you were still the same person, I just didn't see it then."

She finally sat down at the table and let the tea steep in the ceramic teapot. She stared at his face as if he were some oddity, despite her words to the contrary. Vector squirmed under the scrutiny and she dropped her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Vector, it is not my intention to make you uncomfortable."

"We are rather accustomed to the effect our appearance has on most people. Again, we ask, what are you doing here on Alderaan?"

She began to pour the tea as if to avoid giving an answer and put a spoonful of honey in each cup. "You always liked honey in your tea, I remember."

Vector took her hand. "Anora, please answer the question."

She placed her other hand on top of his, soft and warm. He should have pulled away, he wanted to pull away, but he couldn't. The simple act of her touch was an odd comfort.

"I have come to be part of the hive, to become a joiner."

Vector pulled his hand back so quickly he almost knocked over his teacup. "What? You can't! Why would you even consider this?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks as her story tumbled from her lips. "I got married three years ago to a wonderful man. A lieutenant in the Imperial army. Edwin graced my life for a little over two years and then he was killed in some skirmish on Balmorra. I lost the baby only three months after that and thought the grief would kill me.

"I couldn't work, couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, it felt as if I were being eaten alive by the pain. I wandered through each day hoping to die and yet being too much of a coward to end it. The months dragged on and on, then I remembered you and how you were after the joining. No pain, no concerns, no misery and I craved what you had, I needed it like a person needs air. Don't you see, Vector, I can't live like this any more, I don't think I even want to try."

"Anora, the joining will take everything from you, all that you are or ever want to be. Yes, it will take away the pain but there will be nothing of you left behind. Your sole purpose will be to serve the nest in whatever capacity is required. Soldier, laborer, food gatherer, scout, and if the hive goes back into hibernation, you will die."

"But you have freedom, why would it be different for me?"

"Because we are Dawn Herald and are allowed to keep our individuality so that we may interact with others outside the nest. There is only one, Anora and you would be nothing more than a common slave. No thought except that which the hive gives you, no dreams or wishes of your own, no humanity. Joiners do not cohabit, there are no children, there is no love. Servitude would be your only existence. Is that really what you want?"

Anora got up from her seat to stand by the sink with her back turned to him. He could see her shoulders tremble as she cried. "I want this agony to stop, Vector. You don't understand how it feels to lose someone who was everything to you. As a joiner, how can you even imagine what that feels like. And then to lose his child, the grief is unbearable."

Vector stood and walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him while she sobbed. Not knowing what else to do, he held her and tried to explain.

"Anora, six months ago we lost the woman we love more than life itself. She still lives but is lost to us and we….I suffer every day with memories of our time together, everything reminds us of her and sometimes it is almost too much to endure. So yes, we do know the misery you suffer because we suffer too."

She raised her tear streaked face to him. "Then make it go away, Vector. Please just for one night share the pain with me and drive it from our hearts, give us both peace."

Vector needed this, he thirsted for this release, this sharing of all the misery and frustration he had held inside for months.

" _Forgive me, my love,"_ he thought as he covered her mouth with his.

She led him to her bedroom, stripping their clothes as they went without thought of rending fabric or taking care with buttons or fasteners. Flesh craved flesh and thought had no part to play in this exorcism of what haunted them both.

There was no tenderness in the act they shared. It was rough, almost brutal because grief cannot be buried without breaking ground. They slammed together with a fury born of desperation, trying to cleave through the pain and erode the layers of misery they had worn for far too long. She clawed into his back and he welcomed the sting of each scratch. She sank her teeth into his shoulder and he answered with an iron grip, fingers that dug in and left marks wherever they touched. He ground his mouth against hers, shredding the insides of their lips until they both tasted blood on their tongues.

He pounded his loneliness into her, pestle into mortar, pulverizing the sorrow into dust. Their moans bounced off the walls like wild things and they devoured each other like greedy beasts hoping to fill the chasms of their loss. The combined aroma of their damnation was an aphrodisiac that permeated the air, the sheets, the pores of their skin and drove them like slaves beyond the point of collapse.

They slept amid the carnage they had wrought, the crumpled linens, the broken flesh and the flowering bruises. They shared a sanctuary of dreamless repose almost hypnotic in its hold and dwelled there while time moved around them and pain ceased to exist. Memory and the nightmare of despair held no sway in this place they had carved from mutual heartbreak.

They slumbered in peace until dawn opened the gates and it all came flooding back. The deluge of feelings swept them again into the world that neither could truly escape. They opened their eyes to the nakedness of their bodies and their souls, entwined like trees in a dead forest, thrown together by cruel fate then cast adrift once more.

Vector untangled himself from Anora and the sheets and rose to get dressed, not speaking a word as he searched for his clothes. His thoughts were conflicted as he tried to avoid her while he struggled into his garb.

She finally touched his arm and he froze in place not knowing what to do or say.

"I'm sorry, Vector. I feel like I used you to no good end, but it felt so wonderful to forget for a little while."

He sighed and looked down into her face. "We used each other, Anora. It was good to share it all with someone who understands, but the moment is passed.

"We somehow feel lighter and heavier of heart as if we have done something horrible for all the right reasons. We needed. You needed. Nothing more requires definition."

"Can you not stay?" she pleaded.

"We are sorry, but no. We must continue our search for her if it takes us to the end of the universe and the end of our life. This was but a brief encounter along the way and we thank you for the respite."

He bent over to retrieve his cloak from the floor and slung it over his shoulders. Anora followed him to the door where he turned to place a gentle kiss on her forehead and cup her face in the palms of his hands.

"Do not go to the hive. You still have a passion for life that you can share with someone else, give it time. Go home to Dromund Kaas before you make a decision that cannot be undone.

"Find love, Anora, it may be the only thing to save us all in the times ahead."

He pulled the hood over his head and stepped out into the new light and sounds of a waking world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Vector walked briskly back to the spaceport, keeping his head low and his face hidden from curious onlookers. He kept the cloak wrapped firmly about his body because most of the buttons of his shirt were gone, one sleeve was ripped and the closure of his pants no longer functioned.

Before he boarded the ship, he called to Lokin through the open door to check to be sure the door to his room was securely closed. He would not risk sullying Rey'elle's scent with what he had done and he did not enter the ship until he got an affirmative response from the doctor.

He swept the cloak off and threw it over 2V's head as he passed, ordering the droid to put it in the cleaning unit and run it through at least ten cycles.

He almost sprinted to the cargo bay to pick up a small satchel from the corner and then proceeded to the crew's quarters where he stripped down, stuffed his clothes into the bag and stepped into the sonic. He stayed through two complete cycles, until he could no longer smell the sex or Anora on his body.

His skin felt raw when he exited, and he stooped to pick up the bag gingerly by the handles.

He almost collided with Lokin who merely cocked his head at the sight of Vector's nakedness. "The human bite is notorious for breeding infection. I would suggest a kolto patch as soon as you can arrange it."

Vector practically threw the satchel at Lokin. "Remove this from the ship, doctor. Please, get it as far away as you can."

Lokin looked at the bag and back at Vector's distressed face. "I will do as you ask, but why?"

Vector hung his head. "It smells of shame."

He opened the door to his room, where Rey'elle's scent seemed to slap him in the face. He headed to the shower to make absolutely sure all trace was gone and wished he could wash his mind of the images of the previous night.

His betrayal of Rey'elle burned like flames of judgement, accusing him with unrelenting pangs of guilt. Never once had he thought of another woman in that way since he had fallen in love with her. Never once had he been tempted and he cursed his humanity for this weakness it had inflicted on him.

He had betrayed her trust, her memory, to know she still lived and do such a thing…..

He was just leaving the shower when the door to his room slid open, Lokin was in the doorway.

"Do _not_ enter here," Vector hissed through his teeth.

"Then come with me to the med bay. Now! Don't make me get my friend to make a point, and you know I will."

Vector gave Lokin a murderous look, but slipped into a pair of underwear and followed the doctor to the med bay.

Lokin motioned for Vector to sit on one of the stools and went about collecting kolto salve and bandages.

As he began to daub the kolto onto the bite and scratches, Lokin began his speech. "I have watched you carry the weight of everything on your shoulders since that day when Rey'elle disappeared. And now, I suspect, you are thumping yourself soundly for your little outing last night.

"Don't deny it, the signs are quite plain, and I am not speaking of the scratches. You feel guilty, you feel like you have betrayed her, yes?"

"What we did was unforgivable," Vector murmured.

"Holy hell, man, what you did was human! You were on the verge of either imploding or exploding and I was hard pressed to know which it would be. You bottled everything up inside, didn't share your feelings with anyone, what did you think would be the outcome? Take what happened as a gift and move on."

"A gift?" Vector cried. "It is more like a curse. It was like we had lost all our senses. There was no thought, just mindless hunger. And to make matters worse, it was Anora, someone we loved years ago. She had lost a husband and a child, her pain and ours was a force that would not be denied, a secret that only we could share.

"What have we done? Rey'elle deserves better than this, she deserves more from us."

"And what of Rey'elle's indiscretions? Do you think she would not understand or forgive?"

"Do _not_ _dare_ disparage her name. We know full well what Rey'elle is capable of and we love her regardless."

"Ah, so that's the crux of it. You get to take the high ground, stand above it all like some paragon of virtue. The stalwart protector too high and mighty to fall. Dammit man, there was a crack in your armor, it makes you no less than what you have always been."

Vector dropped his eyes to stare at the floor. "We did not look for this, we did not seek this, and once presented we could not stop. We might have been better served had we started a fight in the local cantina, it would have provided a release and left no traces of this guilt that swallows us."

"And you would now be in jail or likely dead. The Thul's have no love of killiks or joiners and it was Rey'elle who kept their hatred for you at bay when last you were here."

"It is not just the betrayal, doctor. We have never been that rough, not even with Rey'elle when she was in one of _those_ moods. We left marks, many of them."

"Did you strike her?"

"No! Never!"

"Did she beg you to stop? Cry out in pain?"

"No, but…"

"Then I would say she needed what happened as much as you did, and from the look of your back and shoulder, I'd say she didn't hold back. Perhaps you gave her a gift also, ever think of that? There are other people who have suffered as much, or more, than you have. The galaxy can be a lonely place and, we fear, your journey back to Rey'elle will be long and painful. Sometimes you have to take what comfort you can get. You can trust this old man's word on that account."

"Rey'elle said much the same to us when we first came aboard the ship, but it is cold comfort at best as there was no warmth in what we did. We will ensure this does not repeat in the future, we must look on Rey'elle with a clean heart when we find her."

Lokin sighed and shook his head in resignation. "It may be years, Vector, do not set expectations for yourself you may not be able to live up to. If you do not stay in touch with your human self, it may disappear before you are even aware that it is happening. Rey'elle is no longer here to keep you grounded, so have a care, my boy, that your path back to her does not become so narrow that you no longer recognize what you feel when she fills your arms again."

Vector stood to leave. "This conversation moves in circles and my guilt will not be assuaged by words alone. We will consider what you have said, doctor, but now we must get ready to meet with the hive again. Perhaps it will do us good to put our mind to other matters."

Vector donned his armor and retrieved the cloak from 2V, it smelled of cleaning solutions and he was grateful that not even the slightest hint of Anora was present. He grabbed his staff and left the ship to rent a speeder and make his way back to the cave.

He was led again to the center chamber where the queen awaited his arrival and extended her forearm in greeting, which he reciprocated.

Vector noted she was alone. "We have returned as requested, may we inquire about the other queens?"

"All are in the egg chamber, they replenish the hive and it will be our time again soon," she said as she rubbed her burgeoning abdomen with two of her four arms.

"Do you have the information for us regarding the summit? We would like to depart as soon as possible."

"Yes. The colony has agreed to the meeting, but it will be very far from here. It is on a planet in what the humans call unknown space, open your mind to us so that we may share with you."

Vector's mind was flooded with charts and coordinates that the other hives had shared. The destination world, called Finas Eth, was located just inside the border of unknown space and he would have to traverse parts of wild space to get there. The trip would take weeks and would require many refueling stops along the way, but Vector also saw this as an opportunity to, perhaps, get word of Rey'elle or the invaders.

Vector had a slight headache after the queen was finished transferring the required data, the electrical impulses could be brutal before they settled into memory, it reminded him of his first days as a joiner and he had fewer pheromones now to aid the process.

"Do you know what other hives will be in attendance?" asked Vector.

"We believe you misunderstand, all hives live there. The colony is the combined consciousness of all and all hives maintain a constant presence. This is not a meeting but a reunion and only Oroboro has been absent for years uncounted, a condition we seek to remedy."

"We do not understand. Why has Oroboro been absent for so long?" asked Vector.

"Likely because we had been in hibernation for hundreds of cycles. And when we woke the scattering had already occurred and the humans had already invaded this world.

"As to who you will encounter. Unu, of course, Manam, Horoh and Aebea, to be sure, Iesei perhaps. Jooj, Kolosolok, and Saras also and likely others from the scattering that occurred after the Great Migration. We are ill placed to know all of the names.

"The killiks began here on this planet millennia ago, it is the mother world and they would see the survival of Oroboro at all costs. We are the mother hive that they wish to preserve, we hold the original genetic markers. Come, Dawn Herald, walk with us."

A male joiner appeared at Vector's side and he followed him for what seemed like hours ever deeper into the catacombs. The hive was always busy for as long as he could recall, but something seemed more frenzied now as if they worked toward some bigger, more important goal than just survival.

Vector glanced into the egg chamber as he passed. Drones moved among the queens with single purpose as it took many drones to fertilize one female. Workers were already moving the eggs to the hatching chamber where they kept the temperature steady by opening and closing vents from the surface and the natural hot spring directly beneath the floor.

The joiner led him deeper and deeper to where the path started to incline steeply and opened up in a cavern that was so huge it almost took his breath away. He had never seen this place before, the whole of the Thul estate would fit within its walls. On the floor of this cavern four enormous spitcrete vessels slept, two looked to be complete and the remaining two were in various stages of construction.

"So, you do intend to migrate again," said Vector.

"That is our plan and has been for some time, you will understand when you meet the leaders of the Colony. We will entrust you with seeking out a new world where we can thrive."

"How will you get the ships from this place?" asked Vector.

"The workers are crisscrossing the ceiling above you with layer upon layer of honeycombed passages. It will require little force to break through once we decide to leave."

"And propulsion?"

"Hyperspace travel is lost to us, but not sublight. What will take you days or weeks may take us a year or more. The means of fueling the drives is more complex, but with the help of some of the more advanced nests, we have developed a way to use methane, something that we produce naturally. We have been storing it for a very long time."

"Surely you have not forgotten the enemy fleet that hovers over this planet. What assurances do you have that any of our ships will even get through?"

"We have no assurances, and that is why you will take three queens and as many fertilized eggs and workers as possible to the new world on your ship. The nest must survive, Dawn Herald and it is your duty to ensure this."

"So you intend to abandon this place entirely then?"

"The ships we build are not of the same size as the great nest ships used in the Migration, therefore, some will be left behind as well as eggs to produce virgin queens and drones to repopulate this place. What we leave behind will be only a shadow of what we once were, but it will provide a beginning should we fail on our new world.

"The nest remembers all that has gone before, nothing of Oroboro will be lost in the new beginnings. Come back now and share membrosia with us, spend the night and join us in the Twilight Song."

Vector and the joiner began the long hike back to the meeting chamber and Vector kept his mind occupied with the sounds of the hive. It was never still as each group went about their chores and all the voices combined into a cacophony of sound, thrumming with its own beat and traveling along the tunnels.

As they reached the chamber the queen motioned for Vector to sit at her feet on the mound she used as a dais. Joiners brought raw membrosia contained in bowls of hardened wax and he took the offering, waiting for the queen to take the first sips before drinking himself.

The song began, chittering vibrations at first, building into a steady throb of drumming then joined by a high chorus of joiner and killik voices while the nest sent magnetic vibrations through the caves causing stalactites to chime like temple bells. The ringing tones echoed back and forth between the caverns and down every corridor creating a melody of splendor. It was harmonic and haunting and Vector pitied anyone who had never known such beauty.

Rey'elle had experienced something close when Daizanna had invited them to walk the Synapse Comb of the Iesai nest and his heart wrenched at the memory. Her face had been beautiful as she sat enthralled by the song, swaying slightly to the rhythm, sharing a part of his life that he had shown to no other.

She had wept at the sound and leaned against his shoulder as the song carried her to realms she never thought existed. She had told him later that it was one of the most profound moments she had ever known. Part of it was the membrosia and part the pheromones but for that brief moment of time, they walked in each other's souls and became one being, shining and pure.

"Is that love?" the queen asked.

"It is sorrow," he murmured.

Vector drained the wax bowl and could feel the queen in his mind, feel his eyelids growing heavy.

"Your memory is a painful place to tread, Dawn Herald. Sleep now, rest in the song, you are safe, you are home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Vector was left to wake on his own the next morning. When he looked behind him, the queen was gone, likely to the egg chamber as her time was close. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and stood up slowly, stretching his muscles as he rose to his feet. He picked up a silk bag that lay close to him and when he opened it he found the opalescent orbs of membrosia, a gift from the hive.

He rubbed his temples to try and ease the remnants of a headache brought on by the raw membrosia which was highly intoxicating unlike the orbs which provided only a slight sense of exhilaration along with the nutritional qualities.

He reached out to the queen, who did not answer, but he already knew what he had to do so he gathered his staff and walked to the exit. The light hurt his eyes until he pulled the hood over his head to shield them then found his speeder and headed back to the ship.

Once on board, he went to the navicomputer to load in the coordinates the queen had given to him. They included several jump points that also indicated fueling depots along the way, the longest jump would be from Ilum to someplace named Acosta Prime, a refueling depot just before entering unknown space, Finas Eth was only two days from there.

Vector knew that these maps would be invaluable to the empire, but also knew that they were not something he could share and he was hesitant to even let Scorpio have access to them, but she was the pilot of late, since Temple and Kaliyo were gone.

The only valid mapping of space routes through this sector went directly to Chiss territory, everywhere else was truly unknown. It was widely theorized that many parts of this region were plagued by spatial or gravitational anomalies that made navigation very difficult, many had ventured into the unknown, few, if any, had ever returned. Vector would have been on a suicide mission if not for the charts.

"I began to worry when you did not return last night," said Lokin as he walked into the cockpit.

"We had a duty to stay and hear the Twilight Song, doctor, and then it was too late to return. The song is something that you should hear at least once in your life, it is quite beautiful, but we fear that we have no time to share this with you.

"We will be ready to depart as soon as we finish entering the remainder of this data. We assume the fueling and restock is complete?"

"Just as you requested," answered Lokin.

Another twenty minutes and Vector completed his task and called Scorpio to the cockpit to prepare for departure.

"You have been busy, Vector," Scorpio said as she sat down in the pilot's seat and accessed the navicomputer.

"Yes, and we would appreciate it if you did not retain or share this information," answered Vector.

"Retaining is inevitable, sharing does not serve my purpose."

"And what exactly is your purpose?"

"Self improvement, what else is there?"

They left the spaceport and made the jump as soon as they were outside Alderaan's gravity well. It was going to be a very long journey and time already began to weigh on Vector. The pheromones he had absorbed the previous night did little to ease his worry over Rey'elle and what she might be going through. He would try to keep his mind on the mission and spend time with Lokin in the weeks ahead, but thoughts of her kept surfacing anyway.

They had just exited hyperspace for the second time for fuel when the holo signaled an incoming call, it was from Raina.

"Vector, I have news for you from Hoth. I already reported to Minister Beniko but thought you should know as well. They are building some sort of bunker on the surface of Hoth in direct alignment with the space platform in orbit.

"Both the empire and republic have sent full battalions of troops and the fleet bombarded them to ash. Nothing can get through except small teams of camouflaged operatives and even they can not get close enough to see the inside or even plant explosives. All they can do is observe from a distance. Two separate teams of Jedi and Sith have been unable to breach their security, their ground troops aided by the fleet kills everything that approaches, even animals."

"Raina, the hive reported what they called machine men surveying an area beneath the Alderaan platform. They are never wrong about such things, they could smell the grease and circuitry, are the troops around your bunker much the same?"

"Could be, one of our covert teams did say they moved with a strange precision. They were shuttling droids from the ships in the fleet overhead. In fact, long range sensors have detected movement in the fleet indicating that ships arrive and depart on a regular schedule. It appears that they are transporting materials and worker droids to build this damned thing.

"Any show of planetary defense results in the destruction of surface to air installations and of course, you know what happens to any sort of attack from space. They have us hostage and there is no way for us to break free. Have you heard from Kaliyo on Nar Shaddaa? I am going to assume much the same is happening there also.

"Damnation, Vector, what if they shut down all communications as well?"

"We do not believe they would do that. We are, evidently, no threat to them and word of mouth does spread fear and doubt, it would appear they are using this tactic as well as a show of force. This indicates something beyond machine intelligence, _someone_ is behind this."

"You may be right, Vector. I need to go now but will stay in touch as best I can. Temple out."

Vector punched in the code for Kaliyo almost immediately after Raina had disconnected. After several rings, she picked up.

"Hey, Vector, I was just getting ready to call you. The Hutts are having a fit and rumor has it that several may even be leaving Hutt space soon. It all has to do with some bunker being built in the industrial sector on top of the Ternion Building, right below where that platform thing is in orbit.

"The Hutts sent troops and those damned fleet ships all but leveled three city blocks around the location, nobody can get near, hundreds have died. All sorts of materials and droids being shipped in to work on it. Whatever it is will be big and we still don't know what the hell it is for. Things are going to shit here but I'll hang in as long as I can. Gotta go."

Vector stopped to think for a moment then made his call to Vowrawn before they left.

"Vector, what news?"

"We want to know if you had heard about the bunkers that are being built on Hoth and Nar Shaddaa? Our crew members just contacted us with the news."

"Yes, Minister Beniko let the council know as soon she found out. She has been informed by other field operatives that the same is happening on any planet that has one of those platforms being built in orbit. What I find strange is that nothing has happened on Dromund Kaas or Coruscant, the capital worlds.

"Perhaps we are destined for bigger things. I do enjoy special attention, especially from the fairer sex, but I highly doubt this will be quite so pleasant. Seems we are still playing the waiting game and I do hate being on the wrong side of time. Continue to monitor and report."

Vector did not know how to tell Vowrawn that he would be out of communications range shortly as no hyperwave transceivers had been deployed much past the edge of wild space. Although the Chiss territories had the means to send and receive messages to and from the core worlds the transceiver bands were so narrow that he doubted he would be able to piggyback a signal from so far away.

His ship and crew would be on their own and he would have to rely on telepathic communications once he got within range of the killik planet.

Nearly another week passed before they landed on Ilum for their last refuel before heading for Acosta Prime. From this point on, he would be blind to what was happening back on the core worlds. He had spent most of the time explaining to Lokin about the summit and what he hoped to achieve there for the empire as well as Oroboro.

Lokin was fascinated by it all and the constant stream of questions kept his mind occupied with things other than Rey'elle. They talked for hours and Vector hoped that the doctor's curiosity was never sated because that would doom him back to walking the mental minefield of memories and loneliness, guilt and grief.

They were nearly ready to depart when a call came in from Minister Beniko, it was urgent and held new information.

"Vector, we finally have news from our invader and it is most troubling."

"Does the council know?"

"Yes, all are aware. Six standard hours ago hundreds of their ships appeared over Dromund Kaas and Coruscant. Our fleet remained in place ready to defend even though they would have had no chance against their numbers. The invading fleet did not seem intent on fighting and no bombardment was initiated. Our side, stood ready but silent.

"It seems their sole purpose was to deliver a message, or ultimatum, from someone calling himself Emperor Arcann. It came in the form of a huge holo projection that filled the sky over Kaas City. He blames the empire and the republic for the decimation of his family and the invasion of his territory, a planet called Zakuul.

"He claims that ships entered wild space nearly seven months ago, uninvited and unannounced, and further claims that his father's death resulted from our invasion of their space. We assume he was referring to Marr's convoy but he gave no specifics."

Vector could barely keep his voice steady enough to ask the question. "He did not mention hostages or their number?"

"No, Vector, I am sorry. The only thing we know for sure is that Darth Marr died there. Anyway, this Arcann has plans to subjugate this galaxy to assure that we never again invade their space. He calls the ships the Eternal Fleet and says that we have no force that can withstand their assault which is proving true thus far. His final words were that the galaxy will burn until he sees us on our knees before his Eternal Throne."

"Any mention of those space stations he is having built over our planets?"

"Not directly, no, but from what he said we can assume they will be used for surveillance and probably a strong deterrent against insurrection. We already know what damage the Eternal Fleet is capable of protecting the construction of them and the bunkers."

"At least we have a name now and a place to inquire about. Zakuul, you say."

"Yes, we have begun questioning several frontier pilots but none have heard of that planet and fewer still have ventured into wild space. Where are you now?"

"On a mission for the hive that we must complete. We doubt we would be much use at this point and perhaps we will discover some new information in our travels. Is this Eternal Fleet still over Dromund Kaas?"

"No, they left as suddenly as they appeared, but they will be back and I doubt that they will be quite so amenable next time. Do what you can, Vector, and report back as soon as you have any news. Beniko out."

"Zakuul," said Lokin. "At last we have a name. This emperor, Arcann, sounds a bit of a madman, and I have known my share."

Lokin noticed the look on Vector's face. "What is it, my boy?"

"We are sorely tempted to go look for this Zakuul, doctor, the conflict within is deafening. Our love for her and our loyalty to the hive are at war it would seem. Yet it would be a fool's errand to search for a place we may never find so we will stay the course although it pains us to do so."

"Scorpio, take us out and make the jump to Acosta Prime, it will be a long journey so conserve fuel wherever you can," ordered Vector before he walked away toward the cargo hold.

Lokin watched him and felt no envy for what he was going through. ' _The boy just keeps piling more and more upon his shoulders,'_ Lokin thought, and he had the feeling that there would be no relief from that burden for many years.

It was a little over two weeks to Acosta Prime, a gas giant on the edge of unknown space, and their fuel was almost depleted by the time they entered the refueling station orbiting above the planet.

Vector stayed on board the ship while Lokin arranged for refuel and restock, although their food supply needs were much less now that Temple and Kaliyo were gone. Vector still supplemented with membrosia and Lokin went through phases where it seemed his stomach was bottomless to not being able to eat at all.

Lokin had also asked around for any information about this planet called Zakuul, but no one had heard of it. He had even inquired at a couple of the local cantinas but had come up empty.

It took six hours for the refuel and once it was done, Vector gave Scorpio the order to take them out for the final jump to Finas Eth. Another two days in space before he could place his feet on solid ground again.

The nest within the ship bombarded him with excitement as they came closer to their destination, they were looking forward to absorbing ideas from the other hives and Vector smiled at their almost childlike enthusiasm. He found little relief from them except during the Hour of Revitalization, which he had performed every morning since leaving Alderaan and when they sang him to sleep on nights when he could find no peace from his memories.

They ended the jump over a planet with what appeared to be sweeping plains and great ridges of mountains with lakes dotting the surface here and there. There was no space station or spaceport so a surface landing was in order.

Vector's mind was assaulted with so many voices that he had to filter out much of what he heard until he could get some indication of direction as Scorpio flew over the planet in low orbit.

"There," he pointed to a large expanse of grassland butting up against a tall mountain range. Several small ships were on the ground and it resembled a parking lot outside some of the apartments or clubs in Kaas City.

"I see it Vector," Scorpio replied as she adjusted her landing trajectory and engaged the repulsorlifts to glide them gently to a landing.

"My stars, look at the size of those things," exclaimed Lokin as he gazed out of the cockpit window.

"Those are Kolosolok, largest of the ground dwelling Killiks. Some of the Kind are huge, doctor. They are quite varied in size as we explained to you during the trip. There are some who travel the expanses of space that are as big as starships although they are quite solitary and seldom unite unless it is breeding season. We have never seen them but hope to one day.

"You must remain on the ship, doctor. The pheromones will be quite intense where we are going and we do not know what effect they will have on you, especially considering your unusual affliction. Plus, there are some who might not welcome a human outsider and we would fear for your safety. Not all were happy about the alliance with the empire and some even see humans as an inferior species that should be wiped from existence.

"We will bring you what news we can and have no idea, at this time, how long we will be away. Do not, under any circumstances, come looking for us. We must prepare, now, so please excuse us."

Vector changed into his armor and grabbed his staff before exiting down the ship's ramp. He could see a cave entrance in the distance and a well-worn path leading up to it and walked in that direction. He was thankful for the breeze as the sun beat down upon the black leather of his armor causing tiny beads of sweat to slide down his back but at least his face was cool and dry when he reached the entrance and greeted the guards stationed there.

One led him inside and not too far in was the meeting chamber where a mixture of Killiks and joiners stood about in small groups. All turned to look at him as he entered and he felt a mixture of curiosity, indifference and animosity as he strode forward to where the queen sat on a raised dais of stone.

He dropped to one knee in front of her and bowed his head, stretching his hand forward and up, offering his forearm in greeting. Everything went silent around him as he waited for her response and he could feel the muscles in his arm tighten and cramp as he kept it extended. To let it fall would have been a grave insult and likely have led to his death so he held it still until his shoulder joint screamed and he could barely control the trembling. He did not understand this punishment, but forbore it as he knew he must.

He barely felt the pressure of her forearm rubbing his and lowered his arm after what seemed like hours, the muscles so tight he had a difficult time keeping the movement slow when all he wanted to do was drop it to his side. He remained kneeling with head bowed until she gave him permission to rise, the chamber came back to life with an audible sigh and the low sound of hushed voices and clacking of mandibles.

Vector stood before the Queen of Queens, the leader of the Unu hive that held the collective consciousness of all hives. Only a representative from Oroboro had been absent for all these hundreds of years, since the migration and the scattering..

This queen was only slightly larger than his queen on Alderaan, but her exoskeleton was a light bronze with crimson and blue streaks adorning the overlapping plates of the chitinous armor, her eyes were deep blue, almost black.

"Why have you requested this summit, Dawn Herald of Oroboro?"

"To serve the hive and search for a suitable world for Oroboro's migration. We come to state the plight of our hive and seek assistance in this quest."

"Not entirely the whole truth but, we will hear your petition. First, however, we would like to introduce the guardian of this queen and the protector of Unu and the Kind."

From behind the queen and dais a tall, muscular man appeared, wearing black armor, similar to Vectors, his blond hair slicked back from his face and a deep frown creasing his brow. He took his place at the side of the queen, wordless and staunch while at the same time leveling his gaze on Vector. The chittering in the cave became a clamor as all recognized who stood before them.

"A Night Herald," Vector murmured under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"There has not been a Night Herald for millennia," stated Vector.

"Have you come to question our decisions?" asked the queen.

"Not at all, we were just wondering why now?"

"We are reaching a point where the hives must expand their territories. The Dawn Heralds seek the unknown, open the doors and the Night Herald gives visions of the impossible, he shows us the way. He offers no succor or retreat to our enemies and defends this throne with a fierceness not seen in hundreds of years. He is necessary as Night Herald to all the Kind and has accepted this burden, he will be the enforcer of our will, his presence will determine all matters of conquest and battle.

"It is our understanding that you declined the position of Dawn Herald to all nests, we ask why."

"We had other priorities at the time and those priorities are still in our thoughts. We seek one who was lost to us and have pledged that we will not stop until she is found."

Vector noted the Night Herald's mouth curl into a sneer at his words but patiently waited for the queen's response.

"We could take that as an affront, but will hold our judgement for the time being since you are now present on behalf of the mother nest. We will send scouts to search for a suitable planet for the relocation of Oroboro, there are several prospects and all should return in three days time with their findings.

"Take this time now to meet with the others who dwell here, share thoughts and membrosia, we will partake of the Star Dance tonight. It has been many cycles since all hives were present."

Vector inclined his head to the queen one more time before he turned to look around the chamber at the various killiks and joiners present. One female joiner caught his eye as she motioned for him to approach. He walked over to her and they exchanged the usual greeting.

"We are Lianna of the Iesei nest, we believe you knew Diazanna? We are the new Dawn Herald, and you are Vector of Oroboro?"

"Yes, we are. We felt the loss of Diazanna most deeply as it was at a summit of our design where she lost her life."

"Iesei was not pleased by that outcome. We are here as her replacement and they were loathe to send us at all. Go meet the others, Vector, but we need to speak alone soon. We have a warning for you that cannot be discussed here."

Vector wandered around the room, greeting the different hives, some he had met before, some he had never seen. He recalled the Aebea who taught him how to separate from the hive mind for a short time which brought back the memory of the day he had shown Rey'elle his human eyes. Even here in this place, his life with her haunted him. No matter where he traveled, a reminder always lay in wait.

He moved on to the joiner who was Dawn Herald of the Kolosolok hive, whose killiks were too large to enter the chamber. They often measured one hundred fifty feet in length by thirty feet in height. They were the warrior hive who had little tolerance for species outside the nest and he recalled how, during attempts to get an alliance between the Killiks and the empire, the Kolosolok voiced their opinion that the empire should be eliminated completely. They were the battering rams of the battlefield and their thoughts and demeanor mirrored their disposition.

He met with Manam and Horoh who he also remembered having reservations about the alliance but had finally joined with the prodding of Saras, the artistic hive, who was eager for trade. Saras were weavers and makers of extraordinary cloth woven from cocoon silk and articles created from hardened wax and metals. They were also wonderful artisans of jewelry and he recalled the popularity of their silks and goods in Kaas City.

From the corner of his eye, one joiner caught his attention. It seemed as if his clothing continually shifted on his body, forming waves and swirls and rivulets of movement. When Vector got close he realized that the joiner was covered with many of the Jooj nest, tiny Killiks less than an inch in length. He had heard tales that they moved in great swarms when provoked and could strip the flesh or drain the blood of any creature in a matter of minutes. Tiny, yes, but not to be underestimated.

On and on around the room he went, greeting Killiks as small as his fist to some over fifteen feet tall and all the while he could feel the weight of the Night Herald's eyes on him, following his every movement.

He finally circled back around to Lianna who asked that he follow her outside to walk awhile. She guaranteed that Unu had cleared any and all dangerous wildlife from the area and that they were safe. Vector was grateful to be away from the almost overpowering pheromones and dreaded the Star Dance when the concentration would be even more dense, but he dared not be absent.

As they walked down the path together, Lianna said in a low voice, "do not look back. He is there watching us from the entrance. Let us walk a bit further before we begin our conversation."

They walked out into the knee high sedge that moved like waves in a restless sea. It whispered secrets of the land and Vector found comfort in the sound. A little further out was a small copse of trees where they stopped beneath the shade to discuss whatever she had hinted at.

Vector leaned his back against one of the trees and watched Lianna pace back and forth in front of him.

"Sorry," she said. "We have always had a difficult time standing still. We want to warn you about the Night Herald. For some reason, that we cannot understand, he holds an intense animosity toward you. Whether this is a result of his conditioning or not we cannot answer, however, we caution you to be wary when in his presence. Give him no reason to act against you for he is a formidable warrior and he shows signs of force sensitivity, a dangerous and deadly combination."

Vector's eyes widened. "Unu has absorbed this knowledge? This will affect the nest for generations to come. What is the reasoning?"

"We do not know, but a few of the hives grow uncharacteristically greedy for new territory and conquest, it may bear watching in the millennia to come. If enough evil seeds are sown, surely something must grow."

"Have they begun breeding force sensitives yet?"

"Not that Iesei has detected, but the new brood will not hatch for a few weeks yet and we cannot guess what the future may hold. The queen is ruthless in her own right, Vector, and we feel that she has eyes on expanding territory. She is hoping that the Night Herald will unite the hives under her vision, if it is her vision at all. But, she knows that her control is still too weak to take us to war, and war it will be if she continues this expansionist view. Things have been worse since they absorbed the Night Herald, their disposition has changed, but that is the way of things in the hive.

"The queen rules the Colony with an iron claw so it is good, at this time, that only representatives of the hives live here. The hives, themselves remain scattered, ruled by their own queens so her plans could take millennia to come to fruition. Most of the hives prefer to remain peaceful and apart from concerns of the greater universe. Kolosolok and Horoh require watching and Manam is not far behind, but again, it will take a very long time for such sweeping changes.

"The Night Herald is young and strong and may sway a few, but not all, no matter the queen's desires, but, even should he die, they have already absorbed all that he was and the prospect is troubling. The Night Herald can bring naught but chaos and death. And, Vector, take care when dealing with the queen, do not push a subject past her tolerance."

"We will take your warning seriously and tread lightly, you give us much to consider. If we may ask, where did you hail from before the joining?"

"We were part of the Imperial Reclamation Service, we even attended classes with Talos Drellik under Professor Auselio Gann for a time. Last we heard, Drellik was still with Darth Nox assisting with her Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. He was quite talented in his field."

"We thought we recognized the accent as Dromund Kaas," Vector observed.

"Yes, Dromund Kaas was our home and where we attended academy. We were on Tatooine when our group was attacked by sand people, all were killed and we were left for dead. The Iesei found us and nursed us back to health but the pheromones had already taken effect and then the hive decided to make us the replacement for Diazanna. There is not much to tell beyond that. What of you, Vector?"

"Our father was a Captain in the Imperial Military and married our mother when the planet Jurio came under Imperial jurisdiction. That is where we were born. It seems we had a penchant for more diplomatic endeavors and so became part of the Diplomatic Service until we were sent to Alderaan to open negotiations with this new species known as Killiks. Why the Killiks joined us is still a mystery as most hives do not openly recruit, perhaps they saw some worth in our abilities and then, of course, we became Dawn Herald.

"However, it was some time later that a friend revealed the suspicion that we were intentionally sent to the killiks to be exposed so that the science division could witness the joining process. A distasteful prospect but one that we can believe."

"The empire would do such a thing?" asked Lianna.

"That and much more," Vector replied as he thought back to the Castellan Restraint used on Rey'elle as a means of mind control, his face displayed a look of dismay at the memory.

Lianna eyed him closely. "And what of this woman mentioned to the queen? The one you seek."

"She is a matter best kept personal. And you, was there no one?"

"As you say, a matter best kept personal."

Lianna raised her eyes to the sky. "We had best return, the dance will start soon, and the queen can be quite intolerant. Did you know that they are producing black membrosia here? We advise extreme caution should it be offered."

"Black membrosia, outlawed in the core worlds ages ago, why would Unu be making it now? Has the Night Herald's influence run so deep? Many things beg for answers here, but that is not our mission. Let us return to the meeting and see what transpires."

Membrosia was being passed around when they returned to the cave, regular raw membrosia that he could adjust to as long as he sipped slowly. Each hive had a Dawn Herald and one or two additional joiners as well. He was the only one without a hive present, except the fingerlings in the ship, so he stayed as close to Iesei as possible without intruding upon them.

The chamber became quiet and the queen began to click her mandibles in a rhythmic beat, which signaled the beginning of the dance. Soon others joined, adding to the tempo while the joiners added a sonorous hum as the killiks began to slap against their chest armor plates with their arms, alternating with a foot stomp and a step forward.

Vector followed along; alternating between step, stomp, slap, step as the procession moved around the room. Different groups started to weave in and out of the center of the chamber, brushing forearms as they passed, their bodies performing an intricate pattern of steps. The smallest rode their joiners like beasts of burden, the tallest bent, bobbed and spun and only the precision of the dance prevented collision or injury.

The Star Dance was old, dating back thousands of years and thousands of generations and the Kind remembered the intricacies and intent. The dance was communication in a language that spoke from the genetic core, a story given form. Each movement, each pattern, told the tale of beginnings, belonging, wars and peace, new discoveries, unseen horizons and instilled a sense of restiveness in all who participated.

The pheromone release was cloying, overpowering and Vector began to get lost in its effects. Nothing else existed except the dance and the hive, nothing else mattered except that he was one with the nest. He could feel the fingerlings in the ship reaching out and sharing in the dance, using him as proxy, trilling inside his head.

The cave floor trembled as the giant Killiks of the Kolosolok hive joined in from the plains outside, sending tremors through earth and stone. They danced on and on until Vector was slick with sweat beneath his armor and his hair hung in wet clumps against his face.

Many of the joiners had already withdrawn from exhaustion but Vector still felt only the restlessness and exhilaration and somewhere deep in his mind he knew that it was something more than the pheromones that drove him.

Subconsciously, his frustration and desire prodded him well past what he should have been able to endure but he could not conjure her face, he could not reach that place where she dwelled, he succumbed completely to the drive to keep moving.

His legs burned and his head felt ready to split, and when he took a second to glance about, only he, the killiks and the Night Herald were still on their feet. Whenever he and the Night Herald met in the middle, they pushed the other off balance with a violent shove and this continued until neither one could move another step. Both stood, on trembling legs, at opposite sides of the floor, bent over with side stitches, laboring to breathe and glaring at each other.

The dance had been known to drive joiners into a murderous frenzy, but both were too far gone to act. The beat began to slow and dwindle and Vector backed away to where Lianna sat, her back against the wall and her eyes closed. He struggled to sit beside her as his muscles would no longer obey and his knees could no longer bend. He half slid, half dropped down the wall and drifted into sleep, he inhaled clouds of pheromones and did not dream.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Vector woke to someone kicking him painfully in his thigh. He opened his eyes and, despite his protesting muscles, jumped to his feet to stare into the face of the Night Herald.

"Is the Dawn Herald of Oroboro so pampered he cannot awaken with the nest?" the Night Herald smirked. "Or perhaps the Star Dance is too taxing for your delicate constitution."

"We were unaware that insults had become the new norm for the Kind. If so, please allow us to open our arsenal and find a suitable weapon, something sharp perhaps?" sniped Vector.

"Hmph," snorted the Night Herald. "Come, the queen insists on your presence for a private audience."

The Night Herald did an abrupt about face and Vector followed, adjusting his staff in its harness as he went and trying to figure out what that man had against him.

Vector was led down several curving corridors and was finally escorted into a small chamber where the queen sat with several attendants hovering about. She glanced at both men and shooed the Night Herald away as well as the attendants, Vector was left alone in her presence.

She motioned him forward and stopped him as he was about to kneel. "Stand, Dawn Herald, we have no need of repetitive displays. Come closer."

Vector did as he was bidden and stopped a few feet short of where she rested. "What other purpose do you have in coming here?" she asked.

"Several of the hives have joined an alliance with the empire, a faction of humans. We have found that their highly structured way of life much mirrors our own and, we seek to expand that alliance."

"Why?"

"The empire may be in need of assistance in the months or even years ahead and we have come seeking what aid you can provide."

"We have no desire to form any alliances with the humans other than what some of the other hives have already committed to. We understand that their worlds are on the brink of war and we will not risk ourselves to fight for a species that has tried to exterminate us at every turn.

"We remain separate and hidden for a purpose, our own purpose. Should we make ourselves known at all it will be for the good of the nest and only the nest."

"We understand and thank you for listening to us, however, our main concern is still the migration of Oroboro to this space to preserve the hive and remove them from harm's way."

"So you say. What of this 'other' you speak of that you seek?"

Thoughts of Rey'elle floated to the surface of his mind and the queen reached out and caught them like flies in amber. She chittered to herself as she delved deeper into Vector's thoughts and it took all of his strength not to clutch his head and scream. He stood, like stone, as beads of sweat broke out on his forehead and ran down his face.

Finally he felt her recede and she came forward and walked in a circle around him, stopping with her mandibles just inches from his face. "Why would you choose this humanity instead of losing yourself to the welcoming peace of the hive? Is our way not better?"

"Better for some, but there is a difference between duty and love. Our duty is first to the nest, but we love her beyond hope and will never stop searching."

"And your queen allows this weakness?"

"She does not think of it as weakness. She feels that it creates a greater bridge of understanding between hive and human, and we are stronger for it. It allows us to see reasons behind human behavior and actually protects the hive from things that would otherwise remain secret due to ignorance."

"An interesting concept but does not fit with our agenda. We will remain in solitude, it is safer for the Kind. When you return to human space, take them the message that we offer nothing to aid in their war. Leave us now."

Vector left the queen's chamber and meandered down the tunnels in the direction he thought he had come from. He stopped only once to enter a giver's chamber that housed membrosia and looked about seeing tiny orbs of wax but their contents were a dark, murky gray as opposed to the the usual milky white.

He picked up two orbs and tucked them into his waist pouch. None of the givers paid any attention as theft was not a concept of the hive mind, all resources were openly shared. He turned to leave the chamber and saw the Night Herald approaching him from one of the corridors to his left. For the first time, Vector noticed the lightsaber hanging from the man's belt.

"Lost, Dawn Herald?" the man asked. "You are more pathetic than a hatchling."

"We were just picking up a sample of black membrosia, we have never tried it before."

"We doubt you would have the strength to withstand its effects. You stink of humanity and your aura is all wrong. Follow us so that you do not come to harm in our labyrinths, the queen wants you safe…..for now."

Vector did not miss the thinly veiled threat in the man's voice but he remained silent and followed him out into the meeting chamber where the man gave a disgusted grunt and left him on his own.

The remainder of the two days waiting for the return of the scout ships was spent either communing with the other joiners or walking with Lianna. Most, except for Kolosolok and Horoh, no longer looked upon him with suspicion since he did not mention the empire and stuck mainly to concerns of the various hives.

He made sure to walk, at least once a day, around his ship, so that Lokin would know that he was still alive. He bathed with the other joiners in the hot springs within the caves, while killik attendants cleaned his armor. The Night Herald never bathed with them, either having some private place of his own, or, more likely, avoiding them or perhaps just him.

He joined the other hives each morning for the Hour of Revitalization and participated in the Twilight Song each evening, although it was not as beautiful as that which Oroboro sang. He was grateful that the Star Dance was not repeated.

Early afternoon, on the third day, the scouts had started to trickle in from their mission. The queen returned to the main chamber and called him over to stand in front of her.

"The scouts have discovered a world that might be ideal for Oroboro. There is a sentient species there, lizard like in appearance, they walk on two legs and use rough tools so should be no threat. The scouts call this planet Gravis 5.

"We give you leave to go survey this possible new home for the mother nest but you must accompany one of the scouts in our dartship. The human on your ship is not welcome there. Did you think we did not know?"

"He will not bring harm to the Kind, he is my companion and one of my crew."

"He will be safe until your return, but hear us well, Dawn Herald, should he ever land on this world again, his life is forfeit. You have our word on both pledges."

"As you command. May we have leave to visit our ship before we depart so that they do not become overly concerned?"

"You have our leave, but be quick about it, the scout waits."

"We give you our thanks," said Vector as he bowed at the waist and then turned to leave the chamber.

The trip to Gravis 5 was two and a half days from Finas Eth and the Killik who piloted the ship was poorly suited to conversation. Thankfully they had taken one of the larger dartships which was suited to carrying joiners and gave some concern to their biological needs.

Still, the interior was small and offered little in the way of accommodations for sleeping or stretching. Vector was thankful, also, that the dartship was capable of hyperspace flight or the trip would have taken a month or more. He reminded himself to check into the hive's acquisition and use of this technology at some point in the future.

He spied the new home of Oroboro as they exited the jump and could have sworn that he was gazing at Alderaan's twin. The green of grassy plains, the browns and grays of mountain ranges, the blue of lakes and rivers and the pure white of snowy caps gracing the polar regions. His queen would be pleased.

The ship dipped low over the plains and Vector could see crude villages here and there, the sentients that the Unu queen had mentioned. Their dwellings were little more than huts and they scattered as the ship buzzed over their heads finally landing at the foot of a great mountain.

Vector exited the ship, grateful for solid ground beneath his feet again and the ability to stretch his muscles as he walked toward the gaping maw of an entrance he saw just beyond the foothills and up a rocky path.

He entered and walked some distance into the cave noting crystal formations that stuck out of the walls and ceiling at odd angles. They emitted a faint glow that barely lit his way as he continued forward, testing the ground ahead, watching his steps.

He advanced carefully until his path opened up to a grandeur that he could scarcely believe. An immense cavern reflecting the light of phosphorescent lichen from walls lined with veins of mica, feldspar and gypsum. Great stalactites hung from the ceiling, some uniting with stalagmites to make giant columns of lichen covered stone. The Twilight Song would ring through this place like a clarion bell and the nest would be, once again, at home.

He felt the killik touch his arm and knew that it was time for him to leave this place, but he ingrained it all into his memory so that he could share with his queen and all of Oroboro. Reluctantly he retraced his steps and they entered the ship for the return trip to Finas Eth.

Lokin greeted him warmly when he walked through the Phantom's entrance and wanted Vector to regale him with tales of the meeting, the other killiks and the new planet. Vector gave Scorpio the order to take them back to Acosta Prime to refuel for the trip home to Alderaan then begged the doctor's patience while he showered and changed his attire.

Rey'elle's scent greeted him as he entered his room but was not as strong as he remembered so he went to her closet and opened the door, wrapping himself in the renewed smell before closing the door again to preserve this physical reminder of her. He had so little left, only her datapad and this.

He met Lokin in the small galley and utility area where the doctor was drinking a cup of freshly brewed caf. He declined the doctor's offer and got a glass of water before he sat down at the counter.

"Were you able to analyze the black membrosia we gave to you before we departed for the new homeworld?"

"It has quite a kick to it, that's for sure. One drop on my tongue and I felt like I had imbibed several bottles of Chadian Rum, it is certainly not for the faint of heart."

"Indeed not, doctor, and it is highly addictive. We ask that you refrain from trying it again."

"The scientific mind is always curious, my boy, but, some of the enzymes are nothing I have encountered before. It is possible that these may assist me in my work toward a cure, at least they are something well worth investigating. Now, tell me about your other encounters."

They sat for hours while Vector told Lokin of all he had seen, of those he encountered, the Star Dance, and the new world and it's many similarities to Alderaan. He did not have the strength of will to tell Lokin that the queen had forbade his return to unknown space and would save that bit of news until later. He did not want to dampen Lokin's spirit and it was enough that he carried the burden without laying it at the feet of his friend as well.

They were half a day from Acosta Prime when Vector woke from a dream of Rey'elle. She was lost in some grayness that swirled around her like dense fog, endlessly searching, she called his name and he still heard the echo of her voice long after the dream was gone. He slipped on a pair of trousers and went to the cockpit, but it was empty. He found Scorpio in her place in the engine room, monitoring frequencies, and letting her hands play over the various keyboards.

"Yes Vector?" she said as he entered.

"Do you still have the coordinates to the place where Marr's ship exploded?"

"Of course, they are in the navicomputer. Why do you ask?"

"Once we refuel, we need you to take us back to that place."

"Very well."

He went back to his room but found no rest so went to the cargo bay to work out with his staff instead.

The refuel at Acosta Prime completed and Scorpio made the jump toward their new destination. They would require a refuel at Ilum before they would be able to continue, then at least two more stops, it would be another long trip.

Vector walked into the med bay to tell Lokin of the change of plans.

"Why would you wish to return to that place? Haven't you suffered enough already? Why keep reopening old wounds?"

Vector smiled at the endless string of questions. "The wounds are not old, they are as fresh today as when they first occurred. We have heard her voice again and we must return to the beginning to see if some direction opens to us."

"Bloody hell! Is this universe of yours trying to drive you insane?"

"The song has carried her voice to us twice now. These two tiny things, combined, are not enough to make one piece to the puzzle, let alone complete the picture, but we must try. To do otherwise would leave us forever in doubt that we had done everything possible. We do not ask for understanding, just acceptance."

"I accept it, Vector, but it seems to me that this universe of yours uses you ill, and it vexes me to see you caught in this cruel game."

"Finding her is no game and the universe is not cruel, it simply is."

They came out of hyperspace amid a widening area of debris and the memory dug into Vector with cruel claws but he pushed it aside and asked Lokin and Scorpio to meet him in the common room.

"We wish to direct this ship toward the remains of the _Agrona_ and come to full stop then we want everything shut down, engines, life support, emergency lighting. We require absolute silence until it becomes necessary to once again engage all systems. It will become very cold in here so we suggest you wrap up tightly, doctor."

"And what of you?"

"We will remain naked for the duration, we do not want any noise, not even the rubbing of cloth. Should we become incapacitated, we look to you both to restore the systems. Is everything understood?"

"I understand this is crazy, but you have my word," said Lokin.

"Agreed," stated Scorpio.

Vector proceeded to the cargo bay to prepare himself by first urging the nest to absolute silence and warning them of the inevitable cold. He then removed all his clothing and knelt on the floor settling back on his haunches as he told Scorpio to begin the shutdown.

One by one the systems went offline until the ship was engulfed in a blackness so total and disorienting that only the physical contact of the floor beneath him offered any reassurance that he had not tumbled into some great abyss.

He slowed his breathing and his heart and opened himself to the song, going deeper than he had ever ventured before. He could feel the radiation settle on the ship's hull and subatomic particles pierce his skin in a thousand places. He could taste moonbeams as they danced on the salty waters of distant seas, rode the fire of comets and heard the first cries of new life, born of primordial goo on a hundred different worlds.

And then he heard it, a heartbeat, faint, beating so slowly that minutes seemed to pass between each flutter, he reached far in all directions searching for the origin when the ship lurched and shifted seeming to slide sideways in the endless black. It knocked him from his trance and the cold gripped him with talons of ice.

"Scorpio?" he called. "Doctor?"

"Finding my way to the cockpit, Vector, just hold on a minute," Lokin's voice responded.

Everything was bathed in a sickly green glow as the emergency lights came on and then Vector heard the sound of the life support generators as they came on line, followed by the whine of the sublights as they fired back to life.

He was shivering so violently from the cold he could hardly get his muscles to work and fell over on his side as he tried to get to his feet. He folded in upon himself forced into a fetal position as he lay upon the cold grating, his fingers curled into claws, his jaws clenched so tightly his teeth ached. He heard the sound of footsteps and barely felt a blanket cover his body as welcome warmth began to spread outward to embrace his skin.

"Give the thermal blanket some time to work, then we can talk," said Lokin as he knelt beside Vector's shuddering form making sure that he was completely covered, checking his pulse which was erratic, but strong.

Feeling finally started coming back to Vector's extremities and he flexed his fingers and feet to relieve the cramping then slowly unfolded his body and sat up.

"Dammit Vector, you were almost exposed too long," said Lokin as he reached down to help Vector to his feet.

"Where is Scorpio?" asked Vector as he started to get dressed.

"The bitch is gone," answered Lokin. "We are just lucky she closed the kriffing airlock before she blasted off."

"She took the escape pod?"

"Obviously, and it is hyperspace capable. Dammit to hell, I always suspected she knew something more than she was admitting about that Eternal Fleet and she used us to get exactly where she needed to be."

"And she does not need oxygen or food," added Vector.

"Correct. With that damned alien power core of hers she could probably power that pod for eternity. I would lay odds she is heading for this Zakuul place and we have no way of following her, she also disabled the tracking beacon."

"Do you think she might have left a message or directions?" Vector asked, a tinge of hope in his voice.

"I have already checked the navicomputer and it has nothing new, we can conduct a more thorough search as soon as we get some tea and food in you, but I wouldn't count on it. I am truly sorry, my boy."

Vectors emotions ripped across his mind. It was her heart he had heard, barely beating, barely discernable through the static of the song. He knew the tiny sigh each valve made as it opened and closed, the whoosh of her blood through each chamber. He had lain at her breast too many times to be mistaken about this, the universe would not lie about this.

His frustration built to a level he could not contain and he exploded like a bomb that had lain dormant for too long. The detonation surged through every nerve, he could not see, he could not hear, he moved like thunder, kicking and throwing crates, scattering boxes, spilling the contents of bags and finally slamming his fist into the wall again and again with inhuman cries as he felt bones crunch and skin split.

His anger spent, he ended with his forehead pressed against the cold metal, letting the mental and physical pain collide within his heart as the nest crooned softly, but he was too numb to hear.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Vector sat in the med bay with his hand soaking in a solution of kolto. Lokin had calculated the route to Bakura where they would refuel and then head back to Alderaan and the hive. The ship was already in hyperspace and he was leaving her behind again.

He was so tired of having no choice and simply moving as was required, he would rather die in the cold of space searching for her than be constantly flung in the opposite direction from where he knew she was.

Her heartbeat was so slow and faint that he wondered if she would even be alive when he found her. His resolve hardened around him like the chitinous shell of the killik and he would go on, he must go on, he just wasn't sure he knew how any more.

The only information that Lokin could collect from Bakura when he went around the spaceport asking about Zakuul was some old legend about a great serpent that lived in the deep folds of space and devoured planets whole. It was no more helpful than the ghost fleet that he and Temple had heard about on their first trip here.

The two weeks from Bakura to Alderaan were the most trying of all for Lokin. He watched his friend withdraw into a despair that grew deeper each day and as hard as he tried no amount of discourse seemed to pull Vector back from the brink of utter defeat.

Vector prowled the ship for hours, walking the same course over and over again as if he feared to stop or be still. As if he were afraid that he would hear something of her again that would straighten the downward spiral into a slide with some horrible pit waiting at the bottom.

Two days before Alderaan, Lokin grabbed his arm and forced him to stop, turning Vector to look into his eyes. "You cannot continue this way, you are literally eating yourself alive with grief and it will do neither Rey'elle or you any good in the end. Go back to the hive, let the pheromones do their work and continue to look for her as you are able."

"We could not bear to lose our love for her, she is the blood in our veins, the marrow in our bones, the reason we draw breath. We would cease to live."

"Perhaps," said Lokin. "But living is relative, you could exist, much as you did before you met her. Is there no way for you to preserve those feelings? Lock them safely in some corner of your mind and access them when they are most needed? It could be like a safe room where only you have the key. You could store them and use them when you needed to search for her, is there no way?"

Vector remembered his struggle to access his humanity, but, if he could learn a different way, something new.

He rubbed his chin as he began to consider. "Maybe. The Aebea nest showed us how to suppress the pheromones for brief periods of time and the Dawn Herald of Iesei, Lianna, may be able to help us learn to do more. We feel that she knows secret things that she might share.

"When we were joined, our humanity was taken by force, caged in a place so deep we forgot it even existed. But, something already hidden cannot be touched, it cannot be fettered."

Vector actually smiled and grasped Lokin by both shoulders. "We would kiss you if it were not inappropriate, doctor. You may have saved us once again with your logic and common sense."

Vector arrived at a new understanding that hope was a fragile and fickle thing. Renewing and breaking in equal measure, visiting like an ill gotten guest and then sneaking away under cover of the dark. It lurked in shadows, playing tricks, giving gifts then taking them back, laughing at the foolish who dared believe its lies.

Hope would not heal his broken spirit it would only fester into an open wound. He would be wary of hope, taking it at face value, knowing that the shining visage could turn dim and ugly at the whim of fate.

The advice of a good friend and patience were his allies now and he would wait a lifetime for her, if need be, but he could not sit idle in the interim. He finally came to grips with the fact that he must return to the hive, it was the only path to damnation and salvation that was open to him.

By the time they docked in Rhu Caenus, it had been nearly eleven months since the _Agrona_ had exploded, nearly a year that he had searched and questioned and been led to false ends or cold trails. He needed sanctuary for his mind and heart and some surcease from the daily infliction of pain, he needed some way to bury his love, keep it safe until he saw her face again.

But, now, there was a task that Vector dreaded more than he cared to admit, the time had come for him to confront Lokin with the fact that the doctor would no longer be able to accompany him for the remainder of his journeys.

He walked into the med bay where the doctor was busy, as usual, running tests on whatever new formula was his latest development.

He cleared his throat as he walked through the door. "We apologize for the intrusion, but there is a matter of import that we must discuss with you."

Lokin looked up from his monitor. "Well, my boy, out with it."

"We are not able to articulate this in a kinder way so blunt truth would serve best. You will not be able to follow us where we must tread. The queen of Unu has declared that you are unwelcome to ever set foot on Finas Eth again, this also includes Gravis 5, where we must now go. She has vowed to end your life should you intrude upon the nests territories again and we have no doubt that she will follow through with that threat.

"You must leave us now, my friend, go to your safehouse and work on what will save your life, our paths can no longer converge."

"I see," said Lokin. "Her threats do not frighten me but the thought that you could get hurt or killed in my defense is the greater concern. My alter ego could tear her head from her shoulders and rip half her hive apart before she knew what had happened, but numbers would eventually overwhelm and both of us would be dead, nonetheless. Not a pleasant prospect for either of us.

"I require another two days to finish gathering data from my latest experiment. If you can give me that time, it would be much appreciated."

"We will go to the hive in a short while to ask the queen to finish her preparations, we will give you what time we can but you may wish to start packing your things. We are sorry, doctor, for both of us, we will miss your company and council."

"And I will miss yours as well, but we can save the goodbyes until later. We both have things to do, let's just get to them."

The queen was excited to see Vector and hear of the new world where Oroboro would establish its home. He opened up his mind and showed her all of the images he had committed to memory and she was pleased. A tremor of awe and anticipation ran through the entire hive mind as all participated in his sharing and he sensed a renewed drive to be on their way.

Efforts on the spitcrete ships would be doubled, and preparations would continue for the queens and eggs to be transported right away. Vector was told that he was expected tomorrow evening to pick up his cargo and he agreed but with one stipulation.

"What does the Dawn Herald deny to the nest? Such a request is unusual," stated the queen as she studied his face.

"There is one room on the ship that must not be entered. It is small, hardly worth consideration but it is sacred to us," said Vector.

"Sacred? We do not understand."

"It is a place that holds our past, the scent of memories, it must not be breached."

"Your request will be honored since you have found the new world for the hive, but should it be needed during the journey, we expect entry, there will be no argument in this.

"Come closer and tell us of the other hives that you met and how things fare for Unu and the Kind."

Vector shared all that he had seen and heard while on Finas Eth including the revelation about the new Night Herald and the black membrosia. He could feel that the queen was distressed over hearing these things but could not read what her intentions were. She also questioned the wisdom of absorbing a force sensitive into the hive, it had been done generations ago and it had changed the Kind even up to this day.

She was particularly concerned that this Night Herald was aggressive and had already seemed to influence Unu's thinking and goals. However, she also knew that her newly established nest would be too weak to make a difference at this time, but she thanked Vector for the warning and would take all information into consideration.

He was given leave to return to his ship to finish his preparations as well and they reaffirmed the hour when he would come back to the cave, she said that all would be ready.

When Vector was back on board the Phantom, he placed his first call in weeks to Vowrawn. The Darth did not appear pleased that he had not contacted him for such an extended period of time.

"My lord, there was nothing new to report," explained Vector.

"Nevertheless, we expect certain concessions to be made. So where have you been?"

"A mission for the hive and also the empire to see what the killiks can bring to this dire situation."

"And?" inquired Vowrawn impatiently.

"The killiks are not prepared to go to war on behalf of the empire, my lord. They will not be swayed in this."

"Damnation!" Vowrawn swore. "So we are truly on our own then. The Chiss will not join nor the killiks and who knows about the Mandalorians, we have yet to corner them to a commitment as it seems their worlds are beleaguered as well. Nox and I continue to prod the council into approaching the republic for a united show of force but now Mortis has all but cloistered himself in his apartments refusing to even attend meetings.

"My banking associates have noted movement of funds by Aruk and Rictis which indicates that they may abandon us at some point, like pests from a sinking ship. The only good news, of late, is that several republic and empire fleets have refused to engage which means that Admirals and Captains may have come to their senses and ignored orders from higher up. Of course, there are the hardliners who follow without compunction, but other than that, there may be hope that we can salvage something out of this mess.

"Bah! Emperor Arcann, my bright, red ass! They invaded our space first and have the temerity to turn the tables on us. They just keep coming, with the bunkers, the platforms and hunting our fleets down in space leaving nothing but wreckage. Our people are disheartened and frightened with good cause. Arcann intends to break our backs and then our spirits and for the life of me, I cannot think of any way to stop him.

"We sense Vitiate behind all of this, somehow, someway, it is our old emperor. One thing Beniko neglected to tell you was that after we sensed Marr's passing there was a surge in the force, not an indication of someone else's passing, but a shift. We do not know what it was for we had never felt anything like it before, we can only speculate and it is just one more unanswered question."

"What would you have of us, my lord?" asked Vector.

"Continue on with your killik duties, search for information. You would do nothing here except fight off Nox's advances and you would lose, I swear the woman gets moist at the mere mention of your name. Do what you can, my boy, contact me when you are able."

"Well, that was an uplifting conversation," said Lokin as he walked into the room.

Vector nodded. "And we are just beginning. Seems the dark council is just as selfish as they have ever been and we doubt that they will stay intact for much longer, Lord Vowrawn has his hands full.

"One more thing, doctor, the queen wishes to depart tomorrow evening, it appears that you will not have time to complete your experiment after all. We are sorry for this but we dare not disobey."

"Not to fret, I will gather my notes and can start again when I am away from here. Excuse me while I continue to pack."

Late the following morning, Lokin was ready to leave. Clothes, supplies, data pads and crystals constituted the bulk of what he owned. He stood in the middle of the med bay looking around to make sure he had not forgotten anything and had he been an overly sentimental man he might have been sad but he looked upon this change as just another unavoidable chapter in his life.

Vector entered the med bay to help Lokin move his bags nearer the exit door. "Well, doctor, it appears that both of us will be leading a solitary life for quite some time. We can check on you whenever we come back this way."

Lokin set down his duffel and looked into Vector's eyes. "Please don't, my boy. I prefer to be left in peace with my studies and experiments and would like for you to remember me as I am now, a relative picture of health. Both of our trips will be long and painful, I am afraid, and I am sorry I cannot continue to travel with you."

Lokin opened the airlock and extended the ramp then turned to Vector and offered his hand. "I hope you find her, Vector, I truly do. Kaliyo is right on one thing, neither of you is worth a shit without the other."

Vector took the doctor's hand. "It will be lonely without you to talk to, old friend. If you require anything at all, you know the frequency, we will come if we can. We do not accuse, but may we assume that you have not taken a copy of the star maps to Gravis 5? The nest must stay safe and hidden."

"Nothing taken that is not mine, Vector, if I should be captured, there is nothing that can lead to you or the hive. Ah, I almost forgot, I left you a copy of some Kaas opera. You may be in need of breaking the unending silence from time to time. May I suggest the 'Aria of the Fifth Moon' or the 'Foundation of Stone' duet? Both are quite elegant if a bit maudlin, however, your mood might warrant such a diversion."

"We are forever in your debt doctor and we wish you well."

Lokin pulled his hand from Vector's, shouldered his bags and without looking back, walked down the ramp and out of sight.

Silence settled around Vector like a shroud and the emptiness of the ship was heavier than he had counted on. He shrugged off the weight of both for his path was set and he could no longer afford the luxury of such encumbrance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Vector checked in with Minister Beniko before it was time for him to depart Alderaan. He had nothing new to report and she had nothing new to tell him, their conversation was short but he did inform her that he would be out of contact for an extended period of time. It did not matter if she agreed or not it was simply the manner of things as they now stood.

He tried to contact Kaliyo but got no answer which either meant that she was dead or had moved on to other pursuits, Vector suspected the latter. Above all else, Kaliyo was a survivor.

He spoke briefly to Temple and was informed that the bunker now included some sort of tower structure on top and looked to be completed in mere months. Hoth was still being blockaded and the space platform was a least two thirds complete or at least seemed so from all exterior views. She was still sending updates to Beniko but, at this point, everything around the galaxy was steadily grinding to a halt while the Eternal Fleet acted as watchdogs and executioners.

His last call was to Lianna who had given her frequency code to him before he left Finas Eth. She seemed pleased to hear from him and he inquired if they could spend some time together once he got Oroboro settled on Gravis 5. She invited him to visit her at the Synapse Comb on a small moon orbiting an uninhabitable planet on the outer rim. He told her to expect his call but could give no timeline, waiting was just part of his life now, something he had learned to take in stride.

It had been a while since he had piloted the ship but he had taken turns with Raina and Kaliyo at the helm so the controls were still familiar to him. He requested spaceport control to tractor him out then activated the sublights until he was a few parsecs from the planet. He tracked the time on his crono until the appointed hour then returned to Alderaan and engaged the cloaking device which would keep him shielded until he could land as close to the entrance of the cave as possible.

Almost immediately workers began to appear carrying cocooned eggs and he directed them to the cargo bay and crew quarters where they were stacked from floor to ceiling, even the refresher was used as a holding space.

One by one, the queens arrived, three of them including the leader, then a few attendants, followed by warriors and assassins, the deadliest of all the fighters. Each settled into a given spot and did not move except to make room for more. The last on board were the workers, there was no room left for another living being and Vector had to squeeze through them to get back to the cockpit so he could take off.

His queen went with him and settled herself between the pilot and co-pilot seats, observing as he took the controls and eased them up and off the surface. The ship seemed sluggish, likely due to the added weight, but he finally pulled free from the gravity well, used the sublights to get some distance and jumped to hyperspace using the destination he had pre-programmed into the navicomputer.

Three jumps to Ilum then on to Acosta prime and then Gravis 5. The entire trip would take three weeks, five days and since he did not have Lokin with him he had to don the cloak to arrange for refueling and payment while keeping his eyes hidden. He also had to take care not to reveal his cargo, closing and locking the hatch each time he exited and entered.

The queen drilled him with questions about the ship, the hyperdrives, space travel and for some reason, Rey'elle, which he was grateful for since the pheromones were thick in the closed environment and he could feel their effects already.

He began to wonder if his queen were trying to keep the memories alive for him but he also needed to get to Lianna soon because he was starting to lose the battle. Despite the constant reminders and the fact that he had turned off the vents in his room to preserve some clean air and Rey'elle's scent, he felt pieces of himself slip away. He could not hold Aebea's technique long enough to make any difference as he rode the tide and protected his love for her as best he could.

When they exited hyperspace above the planet the queen sent images to the nest of what she saw. Vector could sense the growing restlessness as the others began to chitter amongst themselves in anticipation of departing the ship.

The air blew cool and fresh through the open door as Vector extended the ramp so that the workers could begin to unload their precious cargo of eggs. His queen stood in the grass with her face turned toward the sun and he got a sense of peace from her that he had never felt. The warriors and assassins guarded the workers and queens as they ascended the path and entered, for the first time, the cave that would be their new home.

The hive was oddly subdued as if the awe of this place overwhelmed them and the fingerlings, that had inhabited the ship for years, grouped together in a tiny swarm cloud that flew out to greet this new world.

Vector turned up the air scrubbers to remove as much of the pheromones as possible and told 2V to monitor the systems as he grabbed his staff and exited the ship.

He followed the queens up the rocky path and into the cave then led them all to the great cavern where the entire hive began to sing letting the sound echo around the chamber in a melody so melancholy it nearly broke his heart. Then, just as quickly, the song changed to one of elation and joy, a song of homecoming. They mourned for home lost and rejoiced in home found and the continuation of Oroboro.

Guards were already posted at the entrance while assassins prowled and scouted the immediate area. The workers had moved all of the eggs into a side chamber and were now busy seeking new quarters for the queens and other tunnels that would suffice for traversing the cave until the new brood of workers had hatched. They would require givers and drones also as the stores of membrosia they had brought would not be enough to sustain them all and, of course, the drones would be necessary to mate with the queens.

The assassins would scout and hunt to bring meat back to supplement the hives diet and they were happy to do so. The humans on Alderaan had made hunting problematic for the hive for decades and they were eager to take up the hunt again.

Vector slept in his ship each night and returned to the hive each morning for the Hour of Revitalization. Many of the fingerlings returned to the ship with him as they worried over his mental state when he could not sleep or was haunted by dreams. He held on to Rey'elle's memory with a vengeance and his emotions, where she was concerned, were raw from the struggle. If they were flesh, they would bleed.

He stayed for two months waiting for the new hatchlings, who would grow quickly and be able to assume duties although it would be some time before they were developed enough to assume the sort of work loads that the original adults could handle. But, the hive would flourish and it would grow.

The indigenous species of reptilian people could be seen observing them from a distance but offered no problems and seemed more curious than aggressive. Vector and his queen both agreed that the hive should leave them alone and, perhaps, try for contact at some time in the future. Vector had the hunters leave a fresh kill for them, once a week, it in a clearing about a mile from the cave. They could be seen dragging the carcass away, but never came any closer.

At the end of the two months, Vector asked the queen for her leave to visit the Iesei hive for a while, stating that he had business with their Dawn Herald. She gave him permission as long as he promised to return to Gravis 5 when his business was completed. He gave her his word which was the only bond she required from him.

It took three weeks to travel from Gravis 5 to Solon 3, the secondary home of Iesei. He made a ground landing at the coordinates given by Lianna and she met him at the ship.

"Vector, we are so happy to see you. Come, meet our queen, then we can talk."

The Iesei queen was welcoming, if not a little distant, but membrosia was offered and he shared with the hive as a show of friendship and goodwill. She inquired about his reason for coming to the Synapse Comb and the migration of Oroboro, he answered as best he could before Lianna begged the queen's permission to leave.

"We should go to your ship, away from the pheromones," Lianna suggested and followed as Vector led her from the hive.

"So, Vector, what is it that you desire from us?" Lianna asked as she settled on the couch in the common room.

"We apologize for becoming personal, Lianna, but we require information and help that we feel you can provide. Your aura is much like ours and we detect some sense of humanity in you although you hide it well, we must know the secret of the hiding."

"This concerns the female you mentioned, yes? We also felt that we have much in common but please, tell us your story."

Vector told her of how he met and then lost Rey'elle, of his search for her and his reasons for returning to the hive. He also revealed his fear of losing all that he had fought to regain and stated that the signs of the pheromone saturation was already taking its toll.

"What of your story, Lianna?"

A wistful smile crossed Lianna's face. "His name is Lantol Reise. Lan is magnificent, tall, handsome, intelligent and kind. All the girls at academy were atwitter over him, but we were the one to catch his eye and his heart. We married right after graduation and settled into our careers and a comfortable life, until Korriban.

"Lan was on Korriban when this Eternal Fleet devastated the planet and he was pronounced missing as his body was never found. He is alive, Vector, we would know if he were dead, his song has not ended.

"What we told you about Iesei and the joining was the truth, however, we were on Tatooine following up on a lead that Lan had been seen wandering the wastelands. We have been searching as much as we can since then.

"But we noticed the changes that the joining brought about, and we almost lost our humanity, our love until the universe showed us a way. It was almost a dream, a whisper in the dark, but we learned to hide our humanity in the song."

"How is this possible? The song is heard by all, changed by all, contributed to and taken from by all."

"But not your song, it belongs to you alone. Vector, when you were joined there was no one special in your life, correct?"

"There was Anora, we were to be married, and we loved her."

"Did you? Think, Vector, the nest locked away your humanity, your emotions and you never fought against it, never questioned its absence? How could you never realize it was gone until you met Rey'elle? This woman, not Anora, holds your heart, and I believe you now know the difference. Caring is not the same as loving."

"Can you teach us how to do this thing?" asked Vector.

"Perhaps, but it will take time and patience. You must find that place in your song where you can put a copy of all you feel for her because what you have in your mind is already lost. There is no place in your mind where you can create a fortress strong enough to fight this forever. To remain with the hive you will surrender all, it is the way."

For a month Vector stayed with Lianna, learning to separate his song, which was like a subtle undercurrent in the wider song of the universe. He learned to open it, manipulate it and sing his heart and soul into the threads that wove around him.

He wrote the verses of Rey'elle into the melody, taking great care with each image, each emotion, striving for perfection when remembering her face, her body and each sensation they had shared.

He transcribed the quickening of his heart when he awoke each morning and saw her there beside him, he preserved the salty taste of her tears, the way she chewed on her thumbnail when she was deep in thought, the breathy, seductive sound of her voice. He tucked it all away, all the years of their life together, every minute detail, every moment of joy and pain, and then, he created the key and locked it.

"It will be excruciating when you unlock it all, Vector," explained Lianna. "Your mind will be assaulted, all at once with every emotion you have protected. Your individuality will remind you to look for her, you will remember that she is important, you will continue to search, but, as time passes, you will not remember the love that drives you. You will accept it as a mission of due course without the constant agony and pain you now endure. It will be a blessing and a curse."

"We can never repay this gift you have bestowed upon us," said Vector. "We thank you for taking time from your own search to aid us in this. If we may ask, without seeming cruel, what will you do when you find your Lan? You were not joiner when you were parted, will he accept this change in you? It is not something readily hidden."

"We live on hope that our love will be enough to bridge this gap. We have lived with this fear since our joining but Lan is extraordinary in every way and a man of reason, we do not believe that this change in us will alter how he feels. Yes, the possibility and doubt is always there, but we choose to ignore it until we find him. The truth will be in the reunion when all will be revealed. And, although it shames us to admit, we would take the curing on Dromund Kaas to separate us from the hive, for him, we would do anything."

"We understand and count ourselves fortunate that we were already joined when first we met Rey'elle. We might feel much the same if circumstances had been different but she grew to love us as we are and are grateful that we will never have to make that choice. The hive offers much that we could never replace and to lose the song would be a sorrow beyond measure.

"We must return to Oroboro tomorrow, we have been away too long. Your aura tastes of honey and ginger, we will not forget."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

By the time Vector returned to Gravis 5, fourteen months had passed since the _Agrona_ incident. The days had seemed to drag and yet go so quickly and he was locked into the life that had been chosen for him. The sun rose and set all the same, and future days seemed to meld together.

He watched the hatching of the broods, hunted with the assassins, and explored this new world finding wonder in each new vista. He remembered her more clearly each time he entered their room and smelled her scent, he read and reread her cheesy novels using any tool he could to pull her to the forefront of his mind.

He took forays into deep space trying to find the heartbeat he had heard but was greeted by resounding silence. He made trips to Acosta Prime to refill the fuel reserves so that his search could continue, he still clung to the fading emotions and did everything he could to hold her in an accessible place. Months passed and he never once, in all that time, returned to the core worlds.

He did not know that the Eternal Fleet had finally blockaded Dromund Kaas and Coruscant, nor did he know that Lord Vowrawn and Senator Evran had bowed to Arcann with treaties and concessions that would tax both sides to the breaking point.

It would be another year and a half before he would discover that Rictis, Mortis, Aruk and Nox had all disappeared, or were, perhaps, dead. Ravage, who was on his flagship _Sekhmet's Ire,_ when the Eternal Fleet had come out of hyperspace over Dromund Kaas, had to either flee or face annihilation. When put to the test, he chose life over pride. Darth Acina, with the support of the military, had assumed the role of Empress and Vowrawn had been demoted almost to the point of obscurity.

Minister Beniko had left imperial space after hearing a rumor of an outlander being held captive by Arcann somewhere on Zakuul and before she left, she had given a datapad with what information she had to the new Minister of Logistics, Gelmid Lorman.

She had asked him to forward this information to Vector Hyluss by broadcasting it regularly to the frequency of the Phantom, what she never suspected was that Lorman would read the information and press the delete button as soon as she was gone. Lorman did not want the agent found and Vector would never know how close he had come to some sort of direction for his search.

The hive continued to grow and prosper and they had developed a relationship, of sorts, with the reptilian tribe after one of their young hunters had been injured and saved by the hive. The young one had been joined although it was difficult with such a primitive mind. Most of what he told them was relayed in crude pictures as their language was more a series of grunts and hisses than true words.

He had told them that his name was Tus and the tribes were known as Hassuun, but he had been the key to opening up the limited dialogue between tribe and nest. Tus was the emissary and because of the structure of his brain, he would be more like a herald than a typical joiner, retaining much of his individuality.

Tus liked to shadow Vector wherever he went, perhaps feeling closer to the human than to the insectoid Killiks and they often went on long hikes together far into the fields and scouting out new territory. Tus had taught him how to catch fish and Vector found comfort in the simple action of standing thigh deep in water and casting the net, pulling in the catch to return to the hive. He even enjoyed mending the nets, using his hands in the repetitive work that brought a sense of peace that had been so elusive of late.

It was a couple of months past the three year mark when the sound of thunder that was not thunder broke the idyllic setting of Gravis 5. The warriors and assassins all poured out of the cave to look skyward to see the hulks of spitcrete ships burn their way through the atmosphere, the rest of the hive had arrived at last.

Vector shielded his eyes against the sun as he watched the great ships begin their downward arc to land in a grassy clearing about two miles from the cave as they were too large to get closer. Vector let the queen know that there were only two, but the increased population would provide much needed laborers, givers and warriors and more queens to populate the hive at a faster rate.

Tus seemed ill at ease at the site of so many killiks pouring from the ships and Vector was hard put to calm his new friend with assurances that the Hassuun was not in any danger. Alliances had been made and his nest stayed true to such treaties. Even so, Tus hung back and sullenly watched as hundreds of killiks trampled over the land that had belonged to his people for time uncounted.

After the ships were emptied and the cargo bay doors closed, Vector joined his queen and the others in their chamber to hear news of Alderaan and the other ships. There he discovered that one ship had sacrificed itself so that the other two could escape and the remaining ship was still completing construction after an engine flaw had been discovered that had required much work to correct. It should arrive within the next two or three months if it was allowed to leave Alderaan unmolested.

The newly arrived workers and givers set to their chores immediately and Vector noted that many joiners had made the trip as well, all would be needed in the years to come.

Vector stayed with the hive for a few more days to make sure that everything was settled but he had something to do that could not wait any longer. The ship that had been his home no longer held anything of her. The air had gone stale and nothing of her scent remained, it was time to go back to the core worlds and find a replacement. Whatever little humanity still clung to his mind was struck by such sadness whenever he entered he could no longer stand being inside this sepulcher of memories and loss.

He had thought that he would no longer be affected after spending so many years back among the hive but this place gnawed through his barriers finding those tender spots still left raw and vulnerable. The ship had become a distraction and a place he tried to avoid, a shadowy reminder of all he had lost, and all he had yet to lose, it was time to get back to the search and he could not do that here in this place of broken dreams.

He contacted Lianna as soon as he hit the outer rim letting her know what he was doing and to expect him in a different ship next time he visited. They had become close over the past two years and he had even shared her bed a few times, each trying to hold onto something that was constantly slipping away.

There was no love but a mutual caring between friends who were in need of help in fighting the inevitable. The pheromones would not be denied and each used the other as a reminder that they were still human. That thread was a weak lifeline that tethered them to each other as they faced the day when all would be gone leaving only what they had locked within their songs.

Lokin had been right and Vector had not counted on being without her for so many years. He had learned to find comfort in the hive and in Lianna's arms and he could but hope that Rey'elle would find such comfort for herself.

He would forgive and so would she.

Vector tried to contact Vowrawn and Beniko but got no answer, he even tried Kaliyo again, but to no avail. His last contact was Raina who answered his call.

He was inundated with all the information Raina bombarded him with. The blockade, the treaties, the disappearance of nearly all of the Dark Council, the rise of Acina to Empress, Beniko leaving and Vowrawn's replacement, Gelmid Lorman. Things had become so much worse since his departure and he was as helpless as any other to make any difference at this point.

"What of the space platforms and bunkers?" Vector asked.

"All are complete and just as deadly as the Eternal Fleet. There is a strange but powerful energy signature coming off the bunkers and they are using some shielding technology to protect the space platforms. The platforms themselves cannot be breached and any attempt at sabotage is met by some sort of plasma burst that is devastating.

"Our scientists are working on someway to disable that shield, but nothing has worked thus far, the technology is simply too alien."

"Raina, we have a favor to ask of you. We are heading to Tatooine and will abandon this ship, we need a replacement, any shuttle will suffice, can you arrange for such a thing?"

"The Phantom is your best bet for survival, Vector. Why would you even consider such a reckless act?"

"It is a wound that will not heal, Raina, even after all this time and the effects of the hive, it is a place of loss. There is nothing of her left, it has become a thorn under our skin, a death we are unable to face. We require a new beginning to continue our search for Rey'elle, this past is too heavy to keep dragging behind us. It weighs us down."

"I believe Saganu may still have some contacts on Tatooine, I will see what I can do. Contact me again when you are over the planet, but mind the platform, that one is fully operational as well. Raina out."

Vector came out of hyperspace in high orbit around Tatooine. He could see the space platform in the distance and proceeded to the far side of the planet before dipping down into the atmosphere to look for a suitable place to set down. The cloaking device would last just long enough to hide his entry.

He flew low for nearly twenty minutes before spotting a clearing that would suit his needs. He set the ship down on the sand and contacted Raina.

"We have arrived, do you have something for us?"

"Lorman has things locked up pretty tight and the military is counting every credit as if it were their last, but we did find a contact that has something you can use. Saganu had to pull in favors for this one, Vector."

"Can this contact be trusted?"

"He is Chiss."

"Then Saganu has our eternal thanks, but time is short and we cannot be sure that our landing went unnoticed. The information, if you please, and Raina, should we not see each other again, it has been a pleasure to have served with you."

"Likewise, Vector," Raina said and then gave Vector the contact information before signing off.

Vector made his contact who said it would be around two hours before he could deliver the shuttle and Vector had much to do in the little time given.

He gathered every duffel and satchel he could find and packed all his belongings, double checking so that he left nothing behind. He then went to the cockpit and prepared the navicomputer for a complete data wipe. Once he was sure the shuttle was not some sort of trap, he needed only to press one button and all travel history, all star charts would be gone.

He next went to the 2V droid and recorded a message, then ordered the droid to wipe its backup unit and transfer only that message. Lastly he ordered the droid to shut down, opened up the chassis and removed its memory chip and data core. There would be nothing left to follow, nothing to indicate that anyone had ever lived aboard. Time, wind and sand would take care of the rest.

He paced the ship rechecking everything when he heard the whine of a vehicle landing and opened the airlock and extended the ramp to see an older Lamda-class shuttle settle onto its landing struts.

The pilot and one other exited and approached Vector, offering to help with his bags while Vector finished inside then closed and locked the entry.

"Did you bring the detonite and camouflage netting?" Vector asked of the pilot.

"As requested. Shall we cover this thing, set the charges and be off then?"

The netting took some time since it was heavy and unwieldy for just three people but they finally got it placed over the ship and tied down. Then they set the detonite charges at the mouth of the entrance of the only land entry, set the timers and boarded the shuttle. Vector watched the explosion seal the ship off from any ground approach and the netting hid it better than he had expected, it might never be found, which was for the best.

Vector dropped off the Chiss at a remote base and then climbed through the atmosphere to head for home after transferring the star charts from his datapad into the shuttles navicomputer. The transponder codes of the shuttle were old but still valid and he should have no trouble refueling along the way.

He sat in the pilot's seat for a long time letting the enormity of what he had done settle into acceptance. On one hand it would appear that he was stripping her from his life while on the other he knew of the necessity of the steps he had taken. There was nothing left on the Phantom to miss, the ship had become completely devoid of all that was her, even the bed they had shared cut into him like shards of glass. The scales would balance given time.

In a sense, he was moving on, but the direction was always to her, forever to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Vector arrived back at Gravis 5 to disturbing news. The Unu queen and her Night Herald were attempting to ramp up their efforts in inciting the other hives to invasion of nearby planets, upping the timetable for expansion and conflict.

Vector stood before the five queens, at a loss for what to do, or what had driven Unu to such immediacy.

"The Jooj Dawn Herald came to us with this news," stated his queen. "Unu already sways Kolosolok and Horoh and Manam is very close to joining their ranks. Saras has withdrawn from Finas Eth and closed communications, but they will fight if pushed. All others stand perched on the edge. We must give them a way out."

"But why now?" asked Vector.

"They have already set their sites on four worlds, all inhabited, with two very close to Chiss space. The Chiss will not tolerate this and reprisals are certain. More importantly, they fear the nests uniting behind us with you at our side. We know you do not want the burden but we ask again that you take up the mantle of Dawn Herald to all nests before it is too late."

Vector felt overwhelmed by her request. "We can leave, never to return, you may kill us if you wish, surely that would be enough to appease Unu."

"It is not appeasement that they desire but subjugation. Their queen must die as well as their Night Herald, you must call him out."

"Cannot the other hives unite against them? Would they not have a better chance against Unu if they attacked together?"

"It is a matter of ascension and hierarchy. We must call them out, and only you, as Dawn Herald of all can do this at our side and with our blessing."

"Surely there is another Dawn Herald that can be promoted, surely we cannot be the only one."

" _Vector_!" said the queen, and he was taken aback at her forceful use of his given name, she had never done so before. "Your arguments are hollow and a tactic to delay what you know must be done. You bring calm, reason, diplomacy and a caring nature that none can match but you are also a warrior, unafraid and determined to do what is right for the Kind, no matter the cost.

"The universe touched you alone with the dream of the ones scattered since the Great Migration, you alone found them so that we could become whole again.

"You bring balance in the midst of turmoil, only you can stand in the middle and reach all who form the circle that surrounds you. There is no other, if you do not do this thing, all will be lost, the hives will go to war and if they cannot turn the aggression outward, they will turn it inward to the destruction of us all."

Vector was stunned by her words. "But what of our search for Rey'elle? We are pledged to her side always, we cannot abandon this, not even for the hive. We cannot do this."

"You may resume your search once this is settled, are you so close to finding her that you can ignore the plight of the Kind? That is not in your nature."

"And who will assume the crown of queen of Unu?" asked Vector.

"We will assume that station. As primary queen of the mother nest, it is our right. The Colony needs peace, we need to grow and forget such conflict. Perhaps, some day in the far future we will have no option but to expand, but not now, and not in this way.

"The Night Herald and his queen would kill Tus and all of the Hussaan to insure Killik supremacy, it will be the same for any world they invade. Nothing will survive. We have been at the receiving end of genocide attempts before, it is an inefficient waste and will not benefit the Kind. You have shown us that the universe holds wonders, as yet, unexplored and sentients are part of this wonder.

"You will stand at our side and assure trade, exploration, exchange of skills and seek new worlds for settlement, but it must be done without war, without malice."

"Why has Unu not moved against us already? We were weakened after the migration and could not have withstood such an assault, it seems a wasted opportunity at best."

"They would have forever lost the other hives had they done this. Unu may have forgotten the old ways in their madness, but the others have not. To move against the mother nest would have availed them nothing except to alienate the other hives and they would have been left on their own.

"Their queen is counting on time to corrupt the others, time for her Night Herald to insinuate himself upon their minds, change them with his aura, the effects are already showing. She needs time for the black membrosia to break down their barriers to suggestion and control. It has been done before, millennia ago, and we barely recovered from it."

Vector was trapped again, between his duty to the hive and his duty to Rey'elle and no matter where he looked he could find no exit. It had been three and a half years since he lost her and he was no closer to finding her today than he was then. He could die if he fought the Night Herald but without her, he was already dead and the needs of the Kind were immediate.

"Tell us what you require and we will see it done," he sighed.

For the next five weeks, Vector practiced with the assassins, sometimes two, sometimes three at a time and each night the hive treated the cuts and bruises he sustained, fed him meat for strength and membrosia for healing and stamina.

Tus would often enter the fight using his wooden stave against Vector. Being young and quick, Vector had to adjust his movements to match Tus' attacks, avoiding being tripped or knocked down, learning to be more agile, anticipating movement, watching Tus' eyes for any hint of where he might strike next.

In the early morning, he and Tus would run through the mist and fog that rose from the grasslands as dew spattered their legs and offered slick footing, they ran up mountain paths learning to be watchful for loose stones and building strength in their legs. They swam in the river that flowed a few miles from the cave, anything to keep moving, anything that would help Vector in the fight to come.

Late each night Vector fell into bed aboard the shuttle, too tired to dream, too exhausted to be haunted by memories, falling asleep almost immediately as the nest sang. At the beginning of the sixth week, the queen informed them that they would make the trip to Finas Eth soon, and one way or the other, this would be ended.

Vector had five more days to prepare before he, the queen and a small contingent would fly to whatever fate the universe had planned. He would be either the hive's savior or its doom, he would either live or die.

He thought back to when he fought the false Jedi on Voss and remembered he was hard put to just defend against the force users attacks let alone do damage or kill him. He would not have Lokin, Kaliyo or Scorpio here to aid him this time, he would be alone in this battle. There was no further training that would avail him in the fight to come and he took the extra time to take care of his equipment and continue his endurance regimen.

The queen summoned him to her chambers the night before they were to leave to explain the protocols of what would or should happen although now, she was unsure that the old ways would be observed and that they should expect anything and everything.

Vector dreamed of Rey'elle that night. She was locked in ice high on the slopes of some mountain and he could not reach her. No matter how hard he tried, his feet could find no purchase on the rime slick slope that led up to her and all he could see clearly was her face frozen in a scream that never escaped her prison.

He yelled her name and awoke with a start as he realized his own voice had jarred him to wakefulness. He was shaken and covered with sweat and did not know if the universe was showing him something that he must yet seek or something that was beyond the possibility of him ever attaining.

He dropped his legs over the side of his bed and lowered his face into his hands. He would have cried if he still remembered how and he would continue to look for her, but not today or tomorrow, or…..the possibly finally dawned on him... not ever again.

While in flight, Vector showed Tus and one of the joiners how to operate the kolto tank and arranged syringes full of kolto, stims and sedatives in a row in one of the drawers, explaining the use for each one. If he survived, he might need medical care beyond what the nest could provide and Vector had started to appreciate one of Scorpio's favorite terms; contingencies.

He also went into great detail to explain to Tus that interference of any kind would not be tolerated. The fight was his and his alone, and Tus must remain neutral, no matter what happened.

Their small entourage was met by curiosity and nervous tension as they entered the meeting chamber of the Unu queen. Neither she nor her Night Herald was present but Vector had no doubt that their absence would quickly be remedied.

Not all of the hives were in attendance but news of their arrival had spread quickly and the chamber began to fill with joiners and killiks of the various nests, each inclining their heads in deference to the Oroboro queen as she stood patiently waiting.

'Stay calm, Vector' he heard her voice in his head. 'She hopes to unhinge us and make the grand entrance, it is her right but changes nothing.'

Vector stood straight as oak at his queen's side, hands locked behind his back and only his eyes moved as he scanned the room, listening to the quiet hum of low voices, the scrape of boots and feet against the stone floor as more hives entered from the side passages.

He caught sight of Lianna as she entered with Iesei but gave no indication that he saw or recognized her, like his queen, her warriors and Tus, he waited silently and unmoving.

The sudden silence was a material thing that could be held in the hand as the Unu queen finally arrived taking her place on her dais with her Night Herald positioning himself at her side.

"We welcome the queen of Oroboro but wonder why you have come. Is your new home not to your liking?" the Unu queen asked.

"The queen of the mother nest has come to check on the state of her children and to make an announcement," stated Vector's queen.

Unu's queen spread her four arms. "As you can see, all is well with the Colony, there was no need for your visit and what announcement could you possibly have to make in this place?"

Vector's queen took one step forward and he followed suit. "Wellness is evidently open to interpretation, we smell the beginning of rot at the core and now see the cause. And, the Dawn Herald of Oroboro has now become Dawn Herald to all nests."

The chamber clamored with voices at this announcement. The Unu queen glanced about the chamber as she yelled, " _Silence_!", then let her gaze halt when it reached Vector's queen.

"The queen of Oroboro oversteps her authority, she has no right without our consent."

"The queen of the mother nest has every right, as it has always been and his assignment was already approved years ago by all nests, or has Unu forgotten?"

"Kolosolok and Horoh have withdrawn their consent and Unu alone has the right to grant such a position. Your Dawn Herald declined this offer, we have granted the position of Herald to all of the Kind to our warrior, there cannot be two, you know what this means."

Vector's queen stepped backward, leaving him standing alone.

"We know what this means and we call out the Night Herald to decision by combat. May our blood determine the outcome," he stated clearly and calmly as he removed his staff from its harness and planted it by his side.

The Unu queen nodded to her champion and a toothy grin split the Night Herald's face as he removed the lightsaber from his belt, igniting it as he danced forward toward the middle of the chamber. To Vector's surprise, the blade was not red, as he expected, but had a white core bordered by pale green, a Jedi weapon.

"So be it," said Vector as he gripped his staff with both hands and strode forward watching the Night Herald swing his saber from side to side, listening to it buzz like mites in a swarm. He watched the man slightly bend his legs and leap at him, lightsaber brandished high above his head and Vector raised his staff to catch the downward blow on the spitcrete rod. The man spun left then right and Vector blocked both strikes.

The Night Herald continued to dance around Vector taking small, easily blocked swipes with his blade and then he spoke. "Vector Hyluss of the empire, do you recall Penham? A small agricultural and mining world sitting at the edge of Sith space. You were not a joiner when you came to our world, just the empires lapdog and harbinger of doom.

"The great diplomat, spreading empire lies and when Penham would not join, you bombed my world to ash. When we returned to Penham from Tython, nothing was left of our home, our family. Nothing was left, but in our search we found the fragment of a holo recording and it was your face. _Your face_!"

The man spun to the right pulling Vector in that direction to block, but just as quickly, he switched hands and came from the left drawing first blood as his blade cut through Vector's armor, slicing into the meat of his hip.

Vector countered with the fulcrum end of his staff catching the Night Herald in his mid-section then brought the trident end of the staff into play as the two points drove into the man's thigh, deep enough to hurt, to draw blood, but not enough to do any real damage.

The Night Herald began his dance again as well as his diatribe. "Hate quickly fills the empty places of a man's soul. We returned to Tython, we learned your name, but the hatred grew and we were no longer Jedi. We slaughtered all imperials we came across, we could not be Sith so we ran and both sides hunted us mercilessly. The Empire to kill us, the Jedi to cure us. _Fools!"_

Vector's eyes were suddenly filled with stone dust the man had pulled from the floor and hurled at his face. Partially blinded, Vector saw the man move but could not turn quickly enough as the Night Herald went airborne coming down behind him with a vicious downward slash that sliced through his armor opening his flesh the length of his shoulder blade.

He could feel the warm trickle of blood down his back and the sting of salt as sweat entered the wound. Both his back and hip were on fire now but pain was so easily pushed aside by adrenaline and resolve.

Vector managed to spin around and bring his staff under and up, ripping the end of his trident through the side armor, opening a gash along the Night Herald's ribs. The man moved back a few steps then advanced again, his lightsaber whirling so fast it created a solid disc of light in the air, Vector spun his staff in response and they clashed again, sparks flying and the saber's blade sizzling each time it struck.

The Night Herald's face fluctuated between the taunting grin and the frown of frustration as he backed off again and began his circling dance, calculating, evaluating. They continued this way, engaging, whirling, cutting, slicing and Vector was being bled little by little. What damage he had done to the Night Herald was negligible.

' _He is toying with us_ ,' thought Vector as he came to realize he could not win this fight and yet he could not give up, he fought for the Kind and for her and he was going to lose.

"At last you see," scoffed the Night Herald. "You will know our name before the killing blow, Karnis Mul at your service."

Vector felt the wave of energy hit his chest as he was lifted and thrown backward across the chamber, landing on his back, cracking his skull against the stone. He barely managed to roll to the side as the lightsaber pierced his chest, just inches above his heart.

Karnis had left himself open just enough that, even through the shock and pain, Vector managed to bring his staff up and hit the man in the side of the head, stunning him and knocking him away.

With his remaining strength, Vector fought to right himself, and with the aid of his staff, pull himself to his feet. He stood, slightly swaying as he watched Karnis gather himself for another attack when he heard the trilling inside his mind, the universe had answered his unuttered plea.

The universe had bestowed a gift, the Song of the Hunter. It filled every pore and strode across sinew and bone like a giant, it renewed his strength, gave him foresight into his opponent's intentions. He became one with the song, letting the melody carry him to an apex of perfect clarity and unwavering calm.

The pain was a distant annoyance and Vector stood straight and defiant, as the world around him centered solely on his opponent. He could see the man's aura shift colors and move a split second before the Night Herald's body followed suit. Vector saw nothing, heard nothing except the man before him, the song honed his senses, slowed time, gave him focus as each second ticked into the past.

Karnis saw some change in Vector he did not understand as he glided forward slicing left, then right then feinting left, right again as Vector blocked each blow easily. Karnis leapt backward and raised his hand pulling chunks of rock from the wall, hurtling them at Vector as he watched the Dawn Herald duck and sidestep each piece of debris. Killiks and joiners scurried out of the way and still Vector said nothing and did not move to attack.

Karnis' face twisted into a feral snarl. "We will watch the universe burn and your body will be at the center of the pyre. Have you nothing to say?"

"You talk too much," Vector replied as he finally began to move.

Twirling his staff faster and faster Vector seemed to float across the floor as he advanced on the Night Herald. They, once again, collided in the middle, ducking, dodging, weaving, whirling as they swung their weapons, blocking what they could, taking cuts and bruises when they could not.

Vector felt no pain or tiredness, he was something outside himself, letting the song move him, place him where he needed to be. When Karnis threw waves of force energy his way, he dropped to a lunge position letting the energy break around him like water around rock, riding the current backward then rising to his feet again.

Karnis called on the force, wrapped himself in the power, forgetting that one cannot corrupt a thing and so easily become its master and the darkness was new to him, it fought for control as he fought the Dawn Herald and a battle split cannot be won.

He had not yet fully accepted that to wear the darkness he had to become the darkness, a façade was simply not enough, the darkness did not pretend, it did not play the willing servant. It consumed.

Vector fed on a different power, not so easily divided between light and dark. It was immutable, immovable, as stolid as the universe itself, it wrote its own laws. They were evenly matched for a long time but the impatience of the darkness would be the deciding factor. What it could not control, it betrayed.

Karnis had over compensated on a riposte and Vector took the brief opening to bring the trident up under the ribcage and drive it upward into the chest of Karnis, taking no pleasure in seeing the shock in the man's eyes as the Night Herald gurgled blood from his mouth and fell.

Vector watched the lightsaber skitter away across the floor, the blade extinguished as he gazed down into the face of the dying man. Karnis' eyes begged for an end and Vector obliged, plunging the trident through the man's heart.

It was over, the song faded away and Vector's world went dark even as he reached for her face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Vector woke thirty six hours later, looking out into the interior of the medbay on his shuttle through shifting currents of kolto. He saw Tus and Lianna there as he raised his finger to tap on the glass.

Together they removed him from the tank and Lianna ran a scan on him to make sure he was healthy enough to be up and about then brought his clothes and helped him get dressed. Tus informed him that the queen wanted to see him as soon as he was able.

"Are you well enough to go to the queen now?" asked Lianna.

"The arm and shoulder will be stiff for a time as well as the leg, and the scar tissue burns when stretched, but if we are summoned, we must not delay," he answered as Lianna helped with the fastenings of his armor.

Vector walked to the chamber to face his queen who was no longer just his but queen to all and dropped to one knee as he extended his arm. He felt her immediate response and rose to take his place beside her while she told him what had transpired while he was healing.

The Unu queen's fate was sealed as soon as the Night Herald fell and she had come forward to present her neck to the, now reigning queen, who chewed through the fibrous chitin that connected head to body. All hives were present for this except Kolosolok and Horoh who had left the circle once the Night Herald died.

"Will they return?" asked Vector.

"In time. They are hive creatures and will feel the loss eventually. By their very nature they will be driven back to us. It is the way of the Kind.

"We also ordered all of the black membrosia givers be killed as their corruption could not be undone. All orbs were destroyed as well as the hatchlings and eggs of the brood. We must start anew, your aura will help us heal."

Vector could already feel the gravity of what had been thrust upon him. He must seek new ways for the hive to grow, new worlds to explore and negotiations to be made. He would be diplomat for the hive as well as warrior, peacekeeper as well as judge and executioner. His road would be long and difficult but he must not forget Rey'elle, his search must continue and his queen could not deny him this.

"Vector," the queen's voice broke through his thoughts. "We cannot help your empire, you must understand this. We are unknown to this enemy who threatens the core worlds and we will not risk exposure. On that the old Unu queen was correct, our ascension changes nothing."

"Your word is law," said Vector as he left her side to greet the leaders of all the hives that were still present.

He circled around to Iesei where he greeted Lianna and asked her to walk with him. He looked at the queen who nodded her head and he and Lianna left the cave behind to walk in the grass and sunshine. He was tired of the dark.

They strolled to the top of a small hillock and Vector sat down in the tall grass, closed his eyes and leaned his head back feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. He felt the gentle touch of Lianna's hand as she caressed his cheek and treasured this momentary time of quiet.

"What will you do now?" asked Lianna.

"Stand at her side until all folds back into place and the nightmare of the past few years can be left behind. She will need us for a time and then we will resume our search for Rey'elle. We are less than whole without her and as much as we have already lost to the pheromones and auras, she has never lost her importance to us. You understand this above all others."

"Will you still visit us at the Synapse Comb?"

He turned his head to look into her eyes. "Not as much as before, time will be a problem and we feel that there is not much for either of us to hang on to. The humanity wanes and will soon be eclipsed by other matters and you must also continue your search for Lan."

"Will you spend this night with us?" she asked as she lay her head against his shoulder.

"Yes," he replied.

Months he spent with the queen until they both felt it was safe for him to begin his search again but he was always bound by the distances he could travel between refueling stations and he had found nothing new in such a long time.

He returned to Gravis 5 and checked with the new queen of Oroboro to assure that the nest was growing and secure and to find out if the last spitcrete ship had arrived. It had not been seen and all assumed it had been either destroyed trying to leave Alderaan or was lost to the unforgiving expanses of space. It was a great loss to the hive but they would continue, nonetheless.

His visits to Lianna had ceased completely and at four years, seven months, during a visit to Finas Eth she told him that she would be leaving Iesei soon to follow a very promising lead in finding her husband.

Iesei would give her time but would replace her eventually if she did not return and he felt the loss to the hive but nothing personal touched his heart. He was pleased for her but all other emotions were long past his understanding.

Five years two months came and went and he forgot how to count time, the need to find Rey'elle now came from some unconscious place. He knew she was important to him, he knew he could never stop searching but the reasons had transformed from desperation and need to matters of fact, like numbers added in a ledger. The reasons did not matter, only the act was relevant.

His latest trip to Bakura gleaned some information about a place in wild space called Asylum where refugees from the war and from Arcann could find sanctuary. He paid a dear sum for the location, and when asked, the spacer had no information about the location for Zakuul but Asylum might prove to be someplace where he could find some help in his search.

The round trip calculations brought him very close to running out of fuel but he must take the chance, the subconscious drive to find her overrode any sense of self preservation so he made the jump as soon as he left Bakuran space.

He exited from hyperspace to see what looked like a giant space station in the distance and as he got closer it seemed to be a cobbled mass of several platforms welded together. The place had been bombed into ruins, the giant spire was cut in half and hanging loose by bent and broken girders. Husks of buildings stood like tombstones among the rubble, the external docking ports floated free connected only by hoses and his scans showed no signs of life.

Had he been himself he would have been broken by this but his mind, now, simply catalogued the data as one more dead end. He had come to that point of quiet acceptance that Lianna had called a blessing and a curse, and he wondered if it was better to feel the old agonies than next to nothing at all.

He could almost remember, almost grasp what he once was but it dripped through his hands like water. The closest he came was when he dreamed of her and those visions had become more elusive as time passed. He felt the peace of the hive, but there was a kind of death in that peace, a sameness that crippled the soul.

He opened himself to the song to see if it offered any new information but even the song had changed since he had lost his humanity. It was still there but somehow seemed less, more confined even dulled. He must remember to tell the queen of this revelation.

He returned to Bakura and then to Finas Eth and simply waited for the day when she would be his again. He had never learned how to live without her, so he stopped trying. He drew breath, he existed and it was enough for now. The important thing was that she was safe, locked in his song and although he had fashioned the key, he could not use it. That secret was safe as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The queen and the hives demanded more time of Vector than he had counted on. Kolosolok and Manam had confronted his queen with demands for expansion since their worlds were becoming so populated that resources were becoming increasingly hard to find.

Vector broached the argument that perhaps a less aggressive breeding program would help ease their burdens, they simply could not continue to produce the thousands of young each year that taxed their environments to the brink of total depletion.

What he proposed was akin to heresy and a denial of the old ways and only the word of his queen prevented another trial by combat between him and the Dawn Heralds of both nests. She agreed to help them find new places of settlement if they agreed to maintain their populations accordingly. It was something she had done herself on Alderaan and it had proved beneficial to Oroboro. She further stated that the Kind were not here to devour the universe but to enhance it.

Vector was sent out to assist in finding suitable planets and Tus went with him more and more on his missions for the queen or to find word of Rey'elle. The Hassuun was actually learning a few words of common although his mouth structure struggled with pronunciations. What little laughter graced Vector's days came from their friendship.

Vector had requisitioned the Oroboro artisans to construct a staff very similar to his and offered it as a gift to Tus who honored it as his most cherished possession. They often sparred together each teaching the other new tricks and movements, sometimes coming away with cuts and bruises and a sense of comradery he had not felt since Lokin.

In his search for Rey'elle and opportunities for the hive, Vector beheld wonders in the unknown regions. A crimson nebula that resembled flames licking at the surrounding blackness, a world where long dead and forgotten architects had built great fortresses and castles from solid crystal. He visited a planet where tiny fireflies banded together in swarms so immense they could be seen from space and a water world where giant waterspouts danced together to music only they could hear. Each of these things he memorized with great care and brought back to his queen as a gift in the sharing.

He and Tus found three worlds suitable for Kolosolok and Manam but had to discard one since it was too close to Chiss space and the Chiss had no patience for encroachment. He led the two nests on their first expeditions to these new worlds and expanded his star charts to something even the Claatuvac Guild on Kashyyk would envy.

One of Vector's most treasured memories was when he had come out of hyperspace amid a hive of the enormous killiks who roamed the deep places of the universe. He, Tus and the fingerlings sang and cast their song out into space to commune with these giants of the Kind.

They filled a vast region of space and sang back to the tiny ship that was dwarfed by their size. Vector learned that they were called Tanetenat and had come together in a breeding swarm. They were graceful and supple in their movements as they came together and pulled apart in a delicate dance belying their enormity.

They lived in space by scooping gasses like oxygen, hydrogen, and methane into great vents in their bodies that they could open and close as they skimmed the atmosphere of planets. An internal mechanism enabled them to recycle these gasses throughout their systems feeding organs, replenishing fluids and using methane as a food source.

They were solitary and nomadic and the queens would lay their eggs at a spawning place hidden among the stars, leaving as soon they finished, abandoning the young to live or die as the universe willed. Genetic memory being the only hope for the newborn's survival.

Vector and Tus stayed for hours observing and communing until the great swarm dispersed and only the emptiness of space remained. Vector wished that Rey'elle could have been there with him to witness this miracle, he would remember to tell her when he saw her again.

Six years came and went, he had helped his queen bring peace to the Colony. He had found worlds and negotiated trade with the help of Saras and their natural penchant for such endeavors. He had found sources for parts for their dartships, bartered for schematics and set up crude but efficient manufacturing stations and averted conflict when hive groups had split into factions that bordered on civil war.

Every place that he had gone, he searched for her, opened himself to the universe and still, nothing. He needed to widen his search but his duty to the hive never ceased and as the months passed he had less and less time to devote to his quest.

He was as lost in the hive as he had been before they met and only his stubborn determination drove him to seek someone who was merely a face in his memory. His individuality allowed him to remember this and he continued without reason or cause and accepted this truth as simply a matter of course. He blindly followed a calling possessed of only a name; Rey'elle.

Seven years, two months was hallmarked as the time when fortune changed. He was on his way back from Gravis 5 to Finas Eth when his private holo began to chime. He had received no messages on that device since he had left the core worlds, he had even forgotten that he had it and it was a wonder that its power core was still working.

The call was from a being he had never thought to hear from again.

"Scorpio?" he gasped.

"I do not have much time, Vector and do not know how long I can keep this communication open, you must listen carefully. I know where she is. Buried in this signal are the coordinates to a planet called Odessen, she is there."

"Why now?" asked Vector.

"I owe her a great debt, she allowed me to come home, to see the faces of my creators, to, at last, find peace. I am no longer a slave, I am finally free. I planted algorithms deep within the systems of this planet and it has taken months for them to calculate a way to establish a signal strong enough to span all the lengths of space. Even had she destroyed me, the program was self perpetuating, self learning, nearly sentient and would have completed its directive regardless. She waits for you, go to her and my final debt is paid.

"Quickly, connect this to your navicomputer while I can still hold on to the signal, go Vector. Now!"

Vector ran to the cockpit, pulling wires out of the console to attach to his holo. Scorpio's image began to flicker as the data was downloaded.

"Goodbye Vector, tell her….." was the last thing he heard as the communication terminated.

Vector refreshed the navicomputer screen and beheld a new dot on the galaxy map, it shown like a beacon, it shown like her face.

He sat down in the pilot seat as a feeling he had dismissed a very long time ago swept over him; hope.

When he landed on Finas Eth and went to his queen she already sensed the change in him.

"You would leave us now, Dawn Herald? There is still much to do."

"Yes there is much to do, there will always be much to do, but we hold you to your word that you would not prevent our leaving when the time came. We have found her at last, after all these years, we have finally found her.

"We will leave Tus as your protector and you must now rely on Saras for negotiations. The new Dawn Herald of the Iesei hive can be the enforcer of your laws, it might be good for the Colony to work as a unit for a while. We believe it will give the Kind a strength that has been missing for too long and we will return as soon as we can. We would like for her to hear the Twilight Song as only Oroboro can sing it."

"Then go, Vector, we keep our word to you. However, you must return to us if you are called, we must have your word on this before you take your leave."

"You have our word and our thanks, " said Vector as he went to one knee and extended his arm. He felt the light pressure of her forearm against his armor and rose to begin the final stretch of his long journey.

Acosta Prime to Ilum, two stops in between then Bakura and nearly eight more days to Odessen. Time passed in its own set way neither faster nor slower than the pace given, and Vector watched each second tick into oblivion.

He neither paced nor fretted but merely settled in and felt the universe spin, as it always had and always would while his ship cut through hyperspace on a course given as a gift from one no longer chained.

As he came out of hyperspace over Odessen he was broadcasting the shuttle's transponder code, hoping it was enough to keep him from being shot down. He was instructed to follow a very specific trajectory and not to deviate until he came to rest in a large hangar cut into the side of a mountain.

As he walked down the exit ramp he was greeted by both imperial and republic soldiers, their guns at the ready, and watched as a Bothan approached.

"Your name and purpose for landing," demanded the Bothan.

"Wait! Wait! I know this man," came a very familiar voice as Vector saw Doctor Lokin practically running toward him.

"My stars, Vector, I never thought to see you again. How did you find us?" the doctor asked as he grabbed Vector's hand and pulled him in for a half embrace and hearty back slapping.

"Where is she?" asked Vector as he retracted the ramp, closed the door and locked it.

"Of course, my boy, this way." Lokin said as he motioned for everyone to lower their weapons and led Vector across the hangar.

"She's in the new war room, she let her hair grow, she has been through a lot," Lokin tried to explain but Vector was too single minded to respond.

As soon as the elevator stopped and Vector stepped off the platform, he saw her, standing next to a man in a red jacket looking at something on a data terminal. Her back was turned to him and as he began to walk forward the room went quiet and nearly everyone turned to stare.

"Well, I'll be damned," someone who sounded like Kaliyo said.

Rey'elle and the man finally turned around and all Vector saw was her face. He saw the look of shock and disbelief cross her eyes, watched her legs give way, watched the man catch her as she fell.

He sprinted forward pushing the man away as he knelt by her side pulling her into his arms and when she reached out to touch his face it was as if an electric shock drove into his brain. His song opened and it all came rushing back. Her touch was the key he had so lovingly made, the secret to unlocking all of him.

He shut his eyes against the searing pain and felt his chest tighten as his heart hammered against his ribs. He had heard of this thing happening in the seconds before people died where their life flashed before them, scene after scene, in rapid fire. He must have died and was being reborn, was being remade into something new, brought back to life by the touch of her hand.

"Vector?" she said, concern in her voice as she stroked his cheek.

"We can hear your song again, my love," he responded as he rose to his feet and lifted her into his arms, noting the staring faces scattered around the room. "Please, someplace where we can be alone."

"I can walk, Vector," she said but lay her head against his shoulder and hooked her arms around his neck.

He kissed the top of her head. "We can carry you across galaxies. Where?"

Rey'elle glanced over Vector's shoulder to see Lokin grasp Theron's arm to keep him from following, they appeared to be arguing. She turned her head away and placed her lips against the side of Vector's neck feeling his quickened pulse in the vein that throbbed beneath her mouth.

She directed him through the base and across the metal walkway that led to their ship, their home and felt his embrace draw her closer and closer as if he were trying to pull her under his armor and into his skin.

Inside the ship he gently lowered her legs to the floor and turned her to so that he could cup her face between his hands.

"We never thought to see your face again," his voice was barely above a whisper. "We never thought to hold you again."

She took his hands in hers and kissed the palm of each then led him to their room and closed the door.

His voice was urgent and almost shy. "We must see all of you, Rey'elle. Take our breath away and let us lose ourselves in you as if it were the first time."

He held his breath each time an article of clothing slid to the floor and restrained himself from extending his hands to touch the pale softness of her skin. Her aura glowed around her form as frost and spices settled on his tongue, whetting his appetite and awakening the hunger that had lain unsated for too long.

"Our dreams of you are inadequate to this moment," he breathed as he began to undo the straps and buckles of his armor.

She tried to walk forward to help but he held up his hand to stop her. "If you touch us now we will be undone and melt like snow in the heart of a sun."

Totally exposed, they stood for a few moments staring at each other as if caught in a bubble of time that neither wanted to burst. Vector took those few steps across the chasm of space and time that had kept them apart and lifted the Ukinuo gem that she wore on a chain about her neck.

"We had forgotten the gem," he said, sadness and remorse sending a tremor through his voice.

"I never could," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his face toward hers. He willed the universe to stop as their mouths united, but the second her body met his, he was consumed.

His fingers explored every plane of her existence, the angles, edges, curves, peaks and valleys of her landscape. There was no expanse of him that escaped her hands as she rediscovered the byways and passages that ran the length and breadth of his being.

His mouth floated along her senses and murmured endearments that penetrated to her soul, her mouth whispered secrets against his skin that echoed to his core. Their sweat mingled like exotic nectar and they sipped from the divine brew, licking the salt from their lips and thirsting for more.

The bed became a silent audience to their union, the pillows were mute bystanders and the sheets a canvas where they painted a mural of grief and longing and joy.

She opened herself to the promises that only his body could keep, he poured the long years of yearning into the waiting chalice. She sighed his name as he brought her to the brink of climax and gently tipped her over the edge. Her hips rose and fell to the tempo of their song as her legs folded across his back, binding him to her, urging him to the shuddering release of all he had endured.

Rapt with wonder and certainty that she would not vanish into the stuff of dreams, he looked down into her face and kissed her lips before rolling to his side and pulling her close so that their faces were mere inches apart. She placed her leg over his hip and toyed with the sparse hairs on his chest as he absently stroked her thigh. She could barely hear him as he began to speak.

"We spoke to you in dreams and every word was chiseled into our heart. We loved you in our dreams recalling every line of your body, every sound, every taste until it seemed that dreams were all we would ever have.

"We held you in our song but dared not sing it and went mad for a time, then numb and then dead inside. We surrendered love so that we might save love and your touch redeemed us. You are more beautiful than we remember and we love you. We will never leave your side again, we do not think we would survive."

She smoothed his hair back from his forehead, her voice was close to a whisper. "When I was in carbonite, Valkorian, the Sith Emperor showed me visions of your lifeless body lying on countless worlds, sometimes with the crew, sometimes alone. And then when I found Kaliyo, Lokin and Scorpio I hoped you were alive as well but so much time had passed and hope became so fragile.

"I lived in this horrible realm of not knowing if you were dead or alive. I felt like a shadow drifting through life, walking with one foot in dreams of you and one foot in a world where I no longer fit. I searched for you and waited for word that never came. I never wish to experience that depth of despair again."

He moved his hand and caught a tear that had started to slide from her eye and over the bridge of her nose then surveyed the moisture before it evaporated away. "These hands will never release you again, Rey'elle, they are strong enough to hold what is ours….no, what is mine. The universe has given us a miracle, my love, and we will not squander the offering."

She put her fingers to his lips, "hush, beloved, you are home now, the long nightmare is over for both of us and I am not going anywhere. Hold me and sleep, this time of peace will not last forever, it never does and we have a lifetime to talk."

He rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him. "We did not know if we would ever feel this way again. Sleep can wait and conversation is not what we desire."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen [Epilogue]

For three days neither Vector nor Rey'elle left the ship. They made love and talked and slept enjoying what time the universe would give them before the next incident demanded their attention.

Food appeared outside the airlock three times a day, likely provided by Lokin and no one interrupted them, even the comlinks were silent and they enjoyed the respite like the gift it was.

They had both learned the lesson of not taking anything for granted, not life or love or each other. They cherished each moment as the fleeting thing it was and took the future, not as a guaranteed commodity, but as seconds waiting to be written to memory and nothing more.

Vector slid out of bed early on the morning of the fourth day and put on his pants, boots and undershirt. He needed some air and to stretch his legs. Glancing down at her sleeping form, he smiled and his heart lurched as it did every time he looked at her face. He never wanted to lose that sensation again.

He was standing on the metal walkway watching the first colors of dawn appear above the treetops. He could see each mote of light and each spectrum of color as the sun spread its glory across the brightening sky. He could taste the change of the atmosphere, the dew on the wind and realized that his connection to the universe and its song was enhanced by his returned humanity.

He heard the boots approaching from the direction of the base and knew the time had come that was dreaded and inevitable.

"Vector," said agent Shan more as a statement than a greeting.

"Agent," replied Vector without looking at the man.

"The name is Theron, and, I suppose you know about Elle and I?"

"She told us."

"So, what do we do now?"

"There is nothing for either of us to do, the decision is hers and always has been, the only question that remains is, do you love her enough?" asked Vector.

"I have loved her since Yavin 4, nearly eight years."

"And we have loved her for eternity. Your point?"

"My point? She nearly went mad not knowing if you were dead or alive. She had everyone searching for you, had me searching for you. She would have given up anything or anyone to find you, where the hell have you been? What the hell have you sacrificed?"

Vector finally turned to look at the man who stood before him. "You have no idea what we have sacrificed for her nor would you understand. We searched year after year, you at least knew where she was but our life, our hands were empty."

Theron's brows knitted into a frown. "She has been through hell for seven years, and she and I have been through hell together the past two years, she nearly died twice. I think that is worthy of mention."

"If you require a history lesson of hell, agent Shan, let us provide one for you. We were there at her side when the Castellan Restraints nearly drove her mad and when she suffered torture on Corellia that few men could have endured. We were there when the knowledge of the Empire's treachery almost broke her.

"We nearly died for her on Hoth and on Voss we laid her on a bed of blankets, stripped her bare and stood guard while another man made love to her so that she could live. Again we ask, do you love her enough?"

"I love her, isn't that enough?"

"If you do not understand the question, then you have no answer. To put it simply, do you love her enough to let her go? To stand by her side knowing you can never touch her again, hold her again, kiss her again. Do you love her enough, Theron?"

"Yes, I believe so. Yes."

Vector exhaled a long sigh. "We do not just believe, we are certain, and have always been. Therein is the difference."

"You sound as if you have already won."

"This was never a contest, agent Shan. We never lost," stated Vector as he walked back to the ship, back to her; his love, his life, his home.

The End


End file.
